Let's talk
by Arthelils
Summary: Il voulait être entendu. Une oreille attentive, un après-midi balayé d'un vent chaud et parfumé, une nuit sans lune, au cours de l'éternité qu'est la vie, il souhaitait que l'on écoute ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourtant, avec lui, il se surprit à vouloir écouter. SH/JW UA
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Oui, je suis déjà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Cette histoire est parti d'une idée toute bête mais aussi bête fut-elle au premier abord, elle s'est avérée bien plus difficile à exécuter que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me retrouve donc à écrire à la troisième personne, c'est une expérience nouvelle et étrangement, elle change radicalement ma façon de procéder. Bref, tout est nouveau et grisant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Forgive them, _

_even if they are not sorry..._

_/_

_Pardonne-leur, _

_même s'ils ne sont pas désolés..._

* * *

Les choix n'ont plus la signification qu'ils avaient autrefois. Jadis, ils étaient la représentation même de la liberté et plus on en amassait, plus nous étions apte à agir selon notre bon vouloir. Avec toute la liberté collectionnée au fil des ans. À présent les choix ont une connotation funèbre, leur race a évolué et aujourd'hui nous en comptons plusieurs espèces. Il y a ces choix qui ne nous paraissent pas vraiment être ce qu'ils prétendent, ceux que nous faisons sans liberté, car ''nous n'avons pas réellement le choix'', ces options qui nous enferment, des choix par défaut, des libertés corrompues qui n'apportent que solitude et désarroi. Puis il y a cette nouvelle espèce de liberté engendrée on ne sait trop comment, le choix de ne pas choisir, de refuser la liberté pour en gagner une autre. Un néant que l'on ne peut nommer sans emprunter un jargon médical étriqué tant il semble vaste. Une maladie en soit, une liberté différente, unique en son genre.

Il l'a bien vite découverte, cette liberté. Sans le vouloir, sans vouloir quoi que ce soit. Car en vérité, il n'a pas toujours été comme cela. Qu'était la définition de ''cela'' ? Vide, idiot, végétatif, un légume qui a fini de pousser, un enfant engendré par mère nature et expulsé d'un autre vagin, jeté en pâture aux mains avides des hommes qui l'éduquèrent comme on peut l'attendre d'eux, le gavant d'un régime bien précis prioritairement composé de mensonge, d'hypocrisie et de connaissance ridicule. L'enfant grandit, choyé, préservé de tout et de rien à la fois. Puis vint ce jour d'une importance capitale dans l'existence de chaque enfant, ils le convoquèrent dans une pièce décorée avec goût et réserve, le salon. La propriétaire du vagin usurpateur et la figure paternelle étaient tous deux silencieusement assis, la douce lumière de l'après-midi conférant une atmosphère chaude, chargée de rayons orangés et gonflée de pollen à cet instant qui se fanera sous peu en souvenir.

La femme d'une beauté simple portait une longue robe d'été d'une noirceur délicate de par le tissu léger et raffiné de son vêtement. Ses longues jambes étaient croisées, ses mains osseuses, méticuleusement manucurées, reposaient sur ses genoux, la posture droite et fière qu'elle adoptait en présence de son époux couvrant l'irréprochable douceur qu'elle réservait à ses enfants. Rien n'aurait laissé croire qu'elle périraient deux ans plus tard d'une maladie d'une originalité moindre : le cancer. Son nom de jeune fille n'était autre que Meredith Heath.

Son bien-aimé lui faisait face, homme d'une beauté banale, voire même relativement inexistante, sa moustache frémissant convulsivement car c'était un homme dur, un de ces hommes se figurant qu'il est plus convenant d'éduquer sa progéniture à coup de principes, de valeurs morales et de ceinture quand la situation le nécessite. Oh il n'y avait nulle conscience pour cet homme-là ! Seuls les actes comptaient et ainsi chaque agissement répondait à un autre, eût-il s'agit de battre son enfant (fait très régulier et encouragé en ces temps heureux) que l'on ne parlait que d'un simple mécanisme de cause à effet. Il se nommait Jacoby Watson. Ils firent asseoir leur fils de dix-huit ans sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa mère. Cet enfant qui n'a pas toujours été ce qu'il deviendra bien des étés plus tard. John Watson était un adolescent d'une blondeur juvénile, sa petite taille était compensée par une carrure robuste, des épaules larges, des bras déjà finement musclés, un physique d'homme que sa figure d'enfant ne manquait pas de décrédibiliser. Il attendit silencieusement qu'un de ses géniteurs prenne la parole du fait qu'il était une véritable éponge et que le respect, la politesse et les principes prêchés par son père étaient noyés en lui, baignés et dilués à ses propres fluides corporels. De sa mère, il avait hérité d'une bonté, d'une sensibilité sans borne et fort heureusement, d'une face agréable à contempler. Aussi, les yeux de son médecin de père, l'observèrent non sans fierté avant qu'il ne décrète d'une voix grave et intransigeante :

« Ta mère et moi avons décidé que tu ferais médecine. »

Il n'y avait pour John rien de surprenant à cela, la solennité de l'instant ayant failli le déboussoler alors qu'il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'autre avenir professionnel que celui emprunté par le chef de famille. D'autant plus que leur entourage s'extasiait à chaque instant devant ses grandes mains aux doigts de pianiste : « Il n'y a rien de mieux pour tenir un scalpel ! » Déclaraient-ils, un sourire d'une hypocrisie corrosive déformant inhumainement leurs chairs. Mais il n'était pas contre, il acceptait cette décision car il lui était inconcevable, voire déroutant, d'envisager autre profession. John Watson était obéissant, à l'écoute, droit et loyal. Un suiveur qui ne traçait pas son chemin mais marchait sur les traces de ses prédécesseurs, allant non pas là où son cœur le guidait mais bien là où les autres voulaient qu'ils se rende aussi accepta-t-il le _choix _de ses parents d'une voix conciliante, sans peur ni regret :

« D'accord. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'inspirer, ni même d'envisager de le faire que ses parents l'inscrivaient dans une faculté de médecine d'une renommée suffisante. Il était leur plus grande fierté, leur seule et unique chance. Dans cette optique, l'argent n'est que peu de chose. Car Jacoby Watson n'eut aucun remord lorsqu'il fit un emprunt à la banque de la ville afin d'assurer la scolarité et par là même, l'avenir de son fils aîné. Il n'y avait pas d'autre avenir à ''sécuriser'' à ses yeux et ce bien qu'il ait un autre enfant, Harriet. Une enfant bien difficile selon lui. Si son frère absorbait les principes et les coutumes, elle les rejetait sans scrupule. Il lui arrivait même de penser que les seules particules d'intelligence contenues dans la matrice maternelle avaient été absorbées dans leur entièreté par John et qu'il ne restait plus à cette pauvre petite, qu'une imbécillité qu'aucune éducation ne pourra jamais atténuer.

Il couva donc son seul enfant d'une attention enviable pour certains et peu éthique pour d'autres. Mais jamais, John ne s'y opposa. Ses fréquentations étaient dictées et validées par son paternel, ses notes scrupuleusement suivies, sa vie rondement menée et huilée à la perfection en une machine dantesque dont il ne pouvait et ne souhaitait pas imaginer les innombrables rouages. Watson senior alla jusqu'à choisir le sujet de sa thèse, sans qu'il ne formule aucune objection. Il lui était impossible de se décider pour quoique ce soit et sans l'intervention de son père, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son doctorat. John n'était pas sans ignorer la raison de son handicap à cet instant précis : il n'avait tout bonnement aucune inspiration, pas la plus petite ébauche d'imagination. Ce n'était pas son _choix_, la médecine ne l'inspirait en aucune façon et il ne ressentait pas la plus infime affection à son égard.

Tous accueillirent sa réussite comme on eût accueilli le retour de Jésus en personne, peut-être lui était même adressé plus d'émoi et de larmes que n'en provoquera jamais le produit de l'immaculée conception. Sa famille organisa un dîner sans prétention qui prit bien vite des airs de garden-party, voire, de rassemblement du plus bas palier de l'échelle sociale où mieux valait pour sa maigre réputation être vu, bière à la main. À vingt-six ans, John était prêt à vivre une vie dont il s'était totalement défait émotionnellement, elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu après tout. Plus d'une fois, il crut être atteint de trouble mental mais il n'en était rien. Son seul problème était une solitude impitoyable, récurrente, parfaitement douloureuse et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la foule se pavanant et croassant bêtement des compliments insensés, il se vit quitter l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé, hurler en s'en briser la voix, arracher les pans de son costume, briser le bol de punch, fracasser les chaises pliantes et réduire en miettes les massifs d'hortensias. Il se vit détruire chaque façade, et faux-semblant, il se vit créer l'indignation sur chacune de ces horribles faces. Un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il n'en faisait rien, se contentant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Quelle impression produisait la liberté ?

Comment le saurait-il ? Y avait-il un être sur cette terre libre d'agir comme bon lui semble ? Fantaisies ! Foutaises !

« John. » Appela la voix rauque de son père comme celui-ci se glissait à ses côtés attirant le regard de son fils sur lui.

Seigneur, que cet homme vieillissait ! N'envisageait-il pas de suivre sa femme dans un futur proche ? Meredith l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps et assurément Harriet n'attendait que cela elle aussi, quoique, ce ne fusse pas pour des raisons similaires.

« Oui ? » S'enquit poliment le diplômé.

« Nous avons à parler. »

« Je te suis. »

Emboîtant le pas à son père, ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux de leur propre soirée et ce sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive. L'attention du blond était rivée sur son père alors qu'ils progressaient dans le couloir menant au bureau du plus âgé. Le dos voûté, la démarche peu assurée, le haut du crâne impeccablement dégarni de Jacoby sautant aux yeux du docteur, jaillissant de la pénombre du corridor, blessant les rétines de son fils. John aimait son père mais il lui était difficile de comprendre son attachement féroce à la vie. Lorsque Meredith périt un banal matin de printemps, il eut la certitude que sa mère avait emporté son époux avec elle, l'unique amour de sa vie. À présent, il ne lui manquait plus que l'enveloppe charnelle de celui-ci et John ne la lui aurait pas refusée s'il avait été en mesure d'intervenir dans cette sombre histoire. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas convaincre son père, malade, affaibli mais surtout entêté que mieux valait pour lui de se laisser aller pour de bon et de rejoindre sa femme. Tout à ses pensées, il ne prit conscience d'être arrivé à destination qu'au moment où son père lui indiqua de s'asseoir. Un silence confortable régnait dans la pièce, la musique étouffée de la réception baignant l'atmosphère d'une quiétude chaude, presque étouffante.

« Dis-moi John, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? » Entama sereinement son père, ses doigts caressant sa moustache.

Contenant sa surprise il répondit sincèrement :

« Eh bien, on avait convenu que j'ouvrirais un cabinet. Je comptais donc en ouvrir un. »

« Tu n'as pas d'autres projets ? Pas la moindre envie ? » Poursuivit Jacoby avec toute l'instance qu'il semblait être en mesure de produire.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Aucune fille ne t'intéresse ? Paula Archer est une belle jeune femme et elle paraît t'apprécier. »

« Papa... je n'ai personne. Paula est gentille et... jolie mais je ne veux pas l'épouser ou quoi que ce soit. » Déclara le médecin, un aplomb dont il ne se sentait pas capable parcourant son corps.

« C'est très bien. »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, ne me fait pas me répéter mon garçon. » Asséna assez durement le patriarche avant de bien vite reprendre sur un ton plus tempéré : « Tu aimes notre patrie n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'hébétude. Aimer sa patrie ? Ses hobbys se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, il n'était même pas certain d'apprécier (non pas ''aimer'') la vie, qu'irait-il donc faire d'une patrie ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, c'était la sienne et au cours de son existence, il avait appris que sa version des choses n'était jamais la bonne. De ce fait il répondit d'une voix modelée :

« Oui. Le Royaume-Uni, la reine, j'aime tout cela. »

« Bien. Très bien. Il faut que tu saches que c'est un réel honneur pour un anglais digne de ce nom que de porter les couleurs de sa patrie et de la représenter par-delà les frontières. »

« Certainement. » Approuva John sans en penser mot.

« Parfait. Les Watson ont toujours entretenu une relation très étroite avec ce beau pays, ils ont tous fait l'armée, sans exception. »

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire papa ? » Questionna franchement le blond, sachant exactement ce que son père tentait de lui faire comprendre, ne le sachant que trop bien d'ailleurs.

Des éclats de voix percèrent les cloisons murales, rebondissant sans bruit contre la bulle d'intimité glaciale englobant les deux protagonistes. John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tandis que son père l'observait négligemment, les doigts enfouis dans l'amas capillaire au-dessus de ses lèvres. Lorsque leurs échanges prenaient cette tournure inconfortable, ils n'étaient pas sans ignorer que le premier à défendre ses intérêts, ou même simplement à ouvrir la bouche afin d'apaiser la situation, perdrait. Cependant, ce n'était plus un échange sans conséquence dont la conclusion serait le choix d'un sujet de thèse, d'une université ou d'une banalité professionnelle quelconque. C'était de sa vie toute entière dont il s'agissait, la durée et peut-être la fin de son existence.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Ne sois pas effronté. » Avertit sèchement le paternel.

« Tu... N'as-tu jamais envisagé le fait que tu pourrais m'en demander trop ? Que tu dépassais peut-être les limites ? » S'enquit John, peinant à contenir sa rage, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, une envie folle de faire exploser sa colère vibrant dans chacun de ses muscles.

« Tu es mon fils, c'est mon devoir de t'en demander trop. »

« Mais enfin papa, j'ai fait tout ce que tu souhaitais ! Tout ! Va donc éduquer ton second enfant ! Je suis un adulte, je n'ai plus besoin de... peu importe ce dont il s'agit, garde-le ! » S'écria subitement le docteur, à bout, l'air et les mots lui manquant cruellement tant il voulait trahir ces agissements abjects à présent qu'il en avait l'occasion mais surtout pour ne pas gaspiller ce courage électrisant ses neurones, cette audace qui ne se représentera certainement plus.

« Un adulte dis-tu ? T'es-tu regardé ? Tu t'émoustilles et t'agites comme un enfant en bas âge, prêt à taper du pied au moindre caprice. Le comportement décevant de ta sœur est compréhensible, elle n'a pas été aussi gâtée que toi. Et voilà qu'au lieu de lui faire honneur en usant de l'attention que nous lui avons refusé, tu la nargues. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué de cette façon. Je n'ai pas élevé un gamin pourri jusqu'à la moelle. » Rugit Jacoby Watson en une tornade d'indignation méprisante, foudroyant son fils sur place, les vents de son offuscation balayant promptement tout signe de rébellion de sorte qu'il ne resta plus chez le blond qu'un amas de débris et gravas enduit de honte.

« Je… suis désolé. Je ne pensais… pas ce que j'ai dit. » Balbutia piteusement celui-ci, sa tête dodelinant sur elle-même avant de s'enfouir dans ses épaules.

Le fait est qu'il le pensait, il n'aurait pas modifié la moindre syllabe si cela était à refaire. Mais c'était bel et bien terminé. Il n'avait pas le _choix, _d'ailleurs, il ignorait même ce que cela signifiait.

Tout fut donc dit et il s'enrôla dans l'armée anglaise la semaine suivante en tant que médecin militaire. Pour s'en sortir lui avait-on dit, il devait obéir sans poser de question. Aussi absurde fut la remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait d'ores et déjà reçu la formation nécessaire pour ''s'en sortir'' sans embûche.

L'échange qu'il entretint avec son père lors de la garden-party célébrant sa réussite s'inscrivit dans les annales de son existence car après celui-ci, John Watson ne fut plus qu'un réceptacle creux où nulle pensée ne s'élevait, il n'y avait plus que le silence entre les ordres et le temps qu'il mettait pour les exécuter. Il ne rêvât plus à rien, n'aspira plus à une quelconque parodie de destinée. La liberté n'existait pas, elle n'était qu'un poids que traînait l'humanité depuis bien trop longtemps. Cette illusion ne se jouerait plus de lui. Il en était certain. Aussi son état d'esprit en était à ce stade lorsqu'elle arriva. La balle. Il y a ceux qui s'inscrivent à l'armée sans avoir la chance ou le malheur de connaître la guerre et puis il y a ceux qui, à peine enrôlés, la voient déjà venir. Trois ans qu'il était en service et deux ans qu'il survivait en Afghanistan. L'embuscade leur tomba dessus comme toutes celles de leur état : en les prenant par surprise. Ils couraient sans trop savoir où ils se rendaient, se protégeant sans bouclier qui vaille cette appellation, aveuglés par un brouillard opaque de poussière nacrée. Lui qui était en retrait, sauvant un soldat dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de se souvenir du nom, lui qui n'avait pas dégainé son arme, la sentit plus qu'il ne la vît. Une chaleur à l'épaule, une caresse du vent, ses tissus, cette multitude de filaments d'un rouge écarlate se déliant pour ouvrir la voie, sans négociation, ni résistance. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. « On m'a tiré dessus. » Pensa-t-il inutilement, une terreur sans nom envahissant sa conscience toute entière. Au sol, il contempla cette étendue d'un bleu azur raturé de fines lames d'un blanc pur, son pouls s'apaisant graduellement, la douleur diluée par un alcool inconnu, l'ivresse d'une mort future soignant amoureusement ses plaies et rassurant cette peur enfantine troublée, éveillée de son sommeil candide en sursaut. Quel ciel merveilleux. Ils se faisaient tuer sous le plus beau ciel qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il allait mourir sous un paradis qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'observer. John Watson se fit alors la réflexion qui changea tout, celle qui le fit devenir ce qu'il devait être. Il se promit que s'il venait à survivre, si Dieu lui permettait de voir un nouveau jour se lever : il serait libre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous aimez ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Bisous **

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Peneloo, merci beaucoup, tu es parfaite.**

* * *

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before,_  
_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored..._

_/_

_Et tu sens que tu vas là où tu es déjà allé, _

_Tu le dis à qui veux l'entendre mais tu te sens ignoré..._

* * *

Sainte horreur, déconvenue lancinante, mépris indissociable, ancré dans les tréfonds les plus intimes de l'âme. Quelle minable humanité, atteinte, névrosée et mourante. Il n'y a d'espoir que pour les ignorants ayant du temps à lui consacrer. Cette désillusion fatale qu'est l'espoir ou l'acte même d'espérer en vain quelque chose qui ne viendra point est réservée aux autres, aux inconnus et carcasses imbéciles parodiés en vivant. Y a-t-il un être vivant encore pleinement sur cette planète ? Permettez-lui de répondre, lui qui ne connaît que trop bien la réponse : Non, il ne reste plus que des enveloppes charnelles se remplissant, se vidant et copulant de part et d'autre de l'hémisphère planétaire. Un changement de l'ordre universel corrompu, injuste et incohérent, voilà ce qu'il faudrait. Mais nul ne peut être maître de quoique ce soit ici-bas et encore moins de sa propre vie, destinée, existence. Qu'importe ! Peu importe vraiment puisque tout est terminé, tout est défini et cette idée a déjà été analysée de long en large.

S'il eût été lâche, c'est sans remord qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours. Mais Sherlock Holmes était beaucoup trop entêté, une colère sans nom rongeait ses os de jour comme de nuit, et son affliction était due au monde l'entourant, à cette populace aux capacités intellectuelles frisant le sol. Il leur reprochait non seulement leurs propres sorts et tourments mais également les siens. Ce serait leur donner raison que de passer l'arme à gauche. Seigneur, n'en avaient-ils jamais assez d'être idiots ? De surcroît, quelle était cette manie horripilante, cruellement imbécile qu'ils avait de rejeter la vérité ? Car bien qu'il ne ressentît qu'un mépris cuisant pour ses congénères, Holmes ne pouvait se résigner à les abandonner dans l'ignorance congénitale qui les caractérisait. Ce n'était pas par altruisme ou par pure bonté. Le fait est qu'il savait le désespoir que causait la vérité, la seule et l'unique, les affres générées par un esprit prenant conscience de sa situation, de celle de sa race et qu'il refusait tout bonnement d'en vivre la souffrance en solitaire. Tous, ils devaient tous connaître les douleurs du savoir et de l'esprit. Et pourtant... il s'était donné ce but il y a bien des années maintenant, il avait acquis les connaissances et aptitudes nécessaires et se mettait entièrement à la disposition de son prochain. Cependant, ses condisciples le rejetaient, le honnissaient et ne coopéraient pas le moins du monde. Aussi devait-il employer la manière dure, celle-ci ne lui permettant hélas que de leur apporter une vérité ardente. Il ne pouvait s'en faire des élèves assidus, des oreilles avide de connaissance. Nul ne savait écouter et tous mourraient dans la froideur infertile de l'ignorance. Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût avant que son cellulaire ne vibre dans sa poche de costume. Les yeux égarés sur les piétons grouillant dans la rue en bas de sa fenêtre, il décrocha d'un geste aussi résigné que leste :

« Hm ? »

« Sherlock ? » S'enquit la voix de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

L'érudit passa une main affligée sur son front, consterné. Pourquoi les hommes devaient-ils être si limités ?

«Dites-moi tout, qu'on en finisse. » Déclara-t-il sèchement.

« Pour sûr, c'est bien vous. » Soupira son interlocuteur, poursuivant d'une traite. « Un meurtre sur les docks. Je sais, c'est monnaie courante là-bas mais cette fois c'est différent. Nous avons peut-être l'assassin. »

« Eh bien emprisonnez-le. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si difficile. »

« Impossible. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'étonna le détective, dubitatif.

« Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« J'arrive. » Abdiqua finalement le brun non sans mécontentement comme il coupait court à la discussion.

Enfilant son manteau à la hâte, l'homme de science descendit dans la rue, l'air vicié investissant ses poumons avec fureur. Des automobiles, des machines, la technologie partout étalée devant ses yeux comme autant d'enfants ravissants chantant les louanges d'une chimère sous les yeux avides de la réalité, à la merci de ces prétendus hommes de Dieu. Sherlock ne comprenait pas, il ignorait tout bonnement à quoi bon pouvait servir la technologie si ce n'est à s'instruire d'avantage. Il se mit à progresser d'un pas lent, se mêlant à la foule, goûtant et analysant sa consistance. Il se délectait de cet exercice, comme cette masse de corps se mouvait d'un même pas, la totalité de sa composition ayant accompli le même acte il y a quelques heures seulement, copuler, se battre, pleurer, manger, rire et bien plus encore ! Comprenez ce peuple en souffrance, cette énigme résolue depuis bien des siècles maintenant qui s'évertue à prouver son existence personnelle, elle se tue à se donner un mystère insensé, une originalité tournant en boucle, des mots formulés et reformulés sans cesse. Y a-t-il plus lamentable ? Comme le détective les plaignait ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre en les observant. Quelle émotion ressentait-il ! Oui, lui que l'on appelait monstre et abnégation ne pouvait que très difficilement retenir son émoi face à cette désolation pitoyable. Car il était humain et sachant que le Seigneur ne pouvait venir en aide à sa race de par son inexistence navrante, le sort de son espèce lui semblait bien triste. Mais il s'était accoutumé à cet état des choses, son indignation n'en étant que plus acide, sa détermination à communiquer son savoir plus ardente encore. Ainsi pénétra-t-il dans le poste de police, son manteau frappant en de grands bruits contre ses jambes, l'agitation alentour masquant son arrivée, les figures était toutes froissées, de soucis, d'incompréhension et de colère.

« Ah vous voilà ! » S'exclama Grégory Lestrade, avançant à son encontre de sa démarche décidée quoique sa posture semblât quelque peu nonchalante.

Ses vêtements étaient comme à l'accoutumée, froissés et tâchés par endroit. Le tissu était pourtant bon, il eût été plus inspiré d'engager une femme de ménage plutôt que de rêver à un retour improbable de son épouse.

« Où est-il ? » S'enquit le détective, ignorant sciemment la main tendue du plus âgé.

« Pas de bonne humeur. Manquait plus que ça. » Persifla l'officier, enjoignant néanmoins le consultant à le suivre, psalmodiant d'un ton morne : « Nous l'avons trouvé assis au bord de l'eau, à cent mètres du corps. Il se nomme John Watson, ancien médecin militaire, de retour d'Afghanistan depuis trois ans. Casier vierge. D'après son dossier, il est atteint d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique affectant ses capacités communicationnelles et relationnelles. »

Le scientifique marqua une pause, surpris :

« Il ne parle pas ? »

« Voyez vous-même. Je serai à côté. » Sourit l'inspecteur, satisfait devant l'intérêt évident crée chez le brun.

Holmes pénétra donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se tenait déjà le sergent Donovan, son visage d'une beauté insignifiante marqué par une irritation grandissante tandis qu'elle se penchait sur un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, une candeur singulière émanant de son être, une contradiction certaine entre son langage corporel et les émotions affichées sur ses traits délicats intriguant ses interlocuteurs. On eut dit un enfant perverti en adulte quoique cela ne retranscrivait pas distinctement l'impression qu'eût le détective à sa vue. Car John Watson lui semblait étranger, en tout point, comme s'il eût appartenu à une autre espèce. Ce qui était bien évidemment, impossible et inexact. Mais comment expliquer ce sourire permanent incurvant des fines lèvres d'un rose pâle conservant un mystère opaque ? Cet éclat dans des yeux d'un bleu sombre, lui donnant l'intime conviction que ses yeux à lui ne voyaient que partiellement le monde les entourant ? Cette atmosphère originale dégagée par ce corps tout pareil au sien et pourtant transpirant une satisfaction inviolée. Cette satisfaction que seules connaissent la nature et les choses immuables.

« Sortez. » Ordonna-t-il à l'attention de la noiraude sans jamais détourner son regard du prétendu criminel assis en face de lui.

La jeune femme ne releva même pas la remarque toute à sa colère, abandonnant non sans un commentaire amer alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle :

« Fichu cinglé. »

Les deux hommes conservèrent un silence d'une simplicité étourdissante. Sherlock ne savait de quelle manière aborder l'étrangeté lui faisant face. Il se contenta donc d'ôter son manteau, de prendre place devant l'ancien soldat (Qu'il lui était étrange d'envisager qu'un être tel que celui-là ait pu porter une arme !) et de sortir négligemment son paquet de cigarettes. Les yeux de Watson se posèrent presque instantanément sur le petit paquet. Quel être intriguant ! Un sourire fit frémir la face du génie comme il proposait :

« Vous en voulez une ? »

L'homme eut un rire rauque tandis qu'il hochait négativement la tête. Parfait. Il comprenait donc ce qu'on lui disait. Sherlock glissa son bâton de plaisir entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste empreint d'aisance. Lorsqu'il expira la première bouffée de poison, les volutes de fumée allèrent échouer sur la figure du blond qui ne put contenir un second rire étrange. Le scientifique se fit alors la réflexion qu'il avait rencontré bien des enfants capables, comme cet homme, de s'émerveiller pour un rien.

« Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de fumer ici. Ce qui est bête parce que le détecteur de fumée ne fonctionne plus. » Soupira-t-il, le regard baissé sur les hiéroglyphes s'élevant de sa cigarette. « On dirait des silhouettes dansantes. »

Lorsque le génie reporta son attention sur le médecin, il put le voir acquiescer, pensif.

« Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. »

Une main hésitante s'avança alors à son encontre et il la saisit avec précaution. Il ne sut pourquoi il ajouta :

« Moi de même. »

Il y a ces instants bizarres où une voix vous répond sans qu'un son ne vibre autre part que dans votre propre esprit. Car Sherlock était certain qu'en effectuant ce geste, John avait prononcé en lui-même : ''Enchanté.'' Il ne s'agissait là que d'un sentiment mais il lui était plus net et réel qu'aucune autre voix jamais entendue. La figure du soi-disant assassin tressaillit d'étonnement avant qu'il n'acquiesce de contentement. Les deux hommes demeurèrent derechef silencieux, profondément ébranlés par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ce n'était pas une connexion, encore moins un lien, cela avait été primitif, excitant et nouveau. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ce fait n'avait aucune importance, car cela aurait pu être un autre, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, ce qui comptait était ce sentiment de compréhension naturelle. Cette sensation de particularité douce et grisante. Bien que tout deux se turent encore longtemps, ils ressentaient l'envie, l'un comme l'autre, de vérifier si tout cela n'avait pas été que pure coïncidence, s'ils étaient réellement sur une longueur d'onde (ou quoi que ce fusse) similaire.

Le génie se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, empressé malgré lui :

« Ils pensent que vous avez tué hier soir. Mais ils sont comme à leur habitude, dans l'erreur la plus totale. Vous étiez effectivement sur les quais, quelque chose vous a conduit là-bas, une habitude, un rituel, une intuition, ne faisons pas allusion au hasard ce serait tomber dans l'exagération. Vous y étiez donc pour une raison qui vous est propre et je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que tout a commencé par un bruit étranger à ceux que produit généralement ce lieu. Une exclamation, un gémissement, une lamentation rauque ou aiguë qui vous a attiré, vous a détourné de votre tâche à ce moment-là. Vous vous êtes donc approché, avez vu, entendu et êtes demeuré dans l'ombre. Mais comprenez que ma science ne peut aller au-delà de cette scène, je ne sais si du meurtre vous avez tout vu ou si seul un cadavre s'est montré à vous. Alors éclaircissons cela ensemble, vous et moi. En premier lieu, que faisiez-vous sur les docks à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? »

Les rétines platine du consultant suivirent les mouvements secs qu'effectua le corps de Watson, ses bras brassaient l'air, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait tandis qu'il inspirait profondément et expirait de la même façon. Puis enfin vinrent les sons, sans continuité et pourtant clairs et distincts. Le blond semblait lutter pour se remémorer de quelle façon dompter la bête fougueuse qu'est l'élocution, ses yeux brillaient de détermination ou peut-être ne brillèrent-ils que lorsqu'il prononça d'une voix lente, grave et essoufflée :

« Pain. »

Le génie passa une main légère dans ses boucles, affirmant :

« Vous donniez du pain au poissons. » Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, yeux clos, puis questionna, sa bouche laissant échapper des langues de fumée : « Pourquoi le faire à une heure si déraisonnable ? »

Les courbes et aplats du visage de son témoin étaient déjà tordus d'épuisement quand celui-ci fit l'effort visible d'entrouvrir à nouveau les lèvres afin de s'essayer une fois de plus au dialogue. Malgré sa volonté évidente aucun son ne sorti cette fois. Il souffla, sourit et réitéra l'expérience, une certaine frustration envahissant son corps. Le détective vit explicitement une angoisse insidieuse gagner son interlocuteur dont les gestes étaient teintés de désespoir, il articulait sans bruit, omettait de respirer, suffoquait, toussotait, son visage rougissant tout en perdant, par intermittence, toute couleur. « Il n'y arrivera pas. » Pensa le brun tandis qu'il intervenait posément :

« Ce n'est rien, calmez-vous. On va y arriver, mais pour cela, vous devez vous calmer et respirer. »

Cependant Watson peinait vraisemblablement à suivre le cours de ses paroles. Un pli soucieux succédait immanquablement à une mine d'incompréhension. Sherlock écrasa son mégot sur la table d'un geste vif et s'approcha du visage livide du témoin, ancrant ses yeux aux siens tout en déclarant :

« Un dernier effort Watson. Vous êtes innocent et pour vous sortir d'ici, j'ai besoin de le prouver. Concentrez-vous, c'est difficile, je sais, mais vous pouvez le faire. Pourquoi étiez-vous sur les docks hier soir ? »

Le médecin ferma profondément les yeux et comme en proie à une douleur saisissante, se redressa soudainement renversant par là même sa chaise et tandis que son souffle se faisait erratique et bruyant, il se mit à marcher en cercle avec férocité, un désarroi incommensurable secouant ses membres.

Et cela se produisit à nouveau, Sherlock l'entendit distinctement, il comprit sans pouvoir se l'expliquer et s'exclama :

« En boucle ! C'est plus fort que vous, tous les soirs à la même heure, vous allez nourrir les poissons sur les docks ! Un comportement répétitif, évident ! »

John parut le comprendre puisqu'il cessa tout mouvement et gai, il porta successivement son poing fermé à son front avant d'en ouvrir les doigts.

Holmes ignorait ce que geste pouvait vouloir signifier car il avait quelques rudiment du langage sourd et muet cependant, ce signe n'y appartenait pas. Alors, certes, il ne le faisait pas de la même façon que le reste de l'humanité mais John Watson parlait...

Le génie ne retint pas le sourire qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis que le regard du blond s'égarait peu à peu et que celui-ci s'abandonnait à un monde dont nul n'avait la clé. Un univers réservé à quelques survivants, un monde que nous nommons couramment, maladie psychique. Le docteur demeura stoïque, bras ballants, ses rétines se posant tantôt ici puis, plus loin sans jamais s'accrocher nulle part. Plus une parole ne pouvait l'atteindre, le détective en était certain aussi se redressa-t-il et alla toquer sur le miroir semi-réfléchissant derrière lequel se cachait l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Ce dernier apparut sur le seuil de la salle d'interrogatoire, une poignée de secondes plus tard, une mine ahurie peignant son visage comme il demandait au consultant :

« Vous avez réellement compris ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Bien évidemment. À présent, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit là de votre unique témoin, raccompagnez-le chez lui. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Témoin... Témoin... vous allez un peu vite en besogne ! » Rectifia l'inspecteur avec l'espèce contradictoire d'énergie fatiguée qui l'habitait et ce bien qu'il ne douta pas des dires du brun, le fait étant qu'il lui fallait immanquablement justifier ses actes auprès de ses supérieurs qui eux, n'accordaient pas le moindre crédit aux paroles du consultant.

« Ma foi, il serait déjà en prison si vous aviez une preuve contre lui et comme se tenir à cent mètres d'un cadavre n'est pas un crime en soi... D'autant plus qu'une personne dans son état n'aurait, à l'évidence, pas pu commettre un meurtre sans laisser d'innombrables traces. De surcroît, je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a aucun lien avec le mort. Une personne telle que lui pourrait être prise de folie meurtrière aussi passagère qu'injustifiée me direz-vous. Soit, sachez que ce genre de transe rend le sujet tout particulièrement bestial. Ce qui nous amène au fait que s'il avait s'agit d'un crime d'une sauvagerie certaine, des traces auraient été présentes sur le corps de Watson tout comme sur celui de la victime. Toutefois, comme je l'ai mentionné préalablement, si vous étiez en possession de ce genre de preuve, je ne serais pas ici à vous prouver votre bêtise. » Discourut froidement le génie, le regard ailleurs, l'esprit d'ors et déjà obnubilé par l'énigme que représentait cette nouvelle affaire et bien plus encore par celle que représentait John Watson.

« D'accord. » Abdiqua Grégory en un souffle, questionnant néanmoins : « Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Résoudre cette affaire. Pour ce faire, j'aurai besoin du nom, de l'adresse et du numéro de téléphone du psychiatre ou psychologue suivant Watson. »

« Vous le soupçonnez toujours ? » S'étonna Lestrade.

« Bien sûr que non, je viens de vous prouver son innocence, ne soyez pas idiot. J'ai besoin de connaître le langage de Watson pour l'interroger et si langage il y a, ce qui est irréfutable, seul son psychologue/psychiatre le connaît. » Rétorqua le brun, agacé.

« Pourtant vous avez affirmé l'avoir compris ! »

Le scientifique couva l'inspecteur d'un regard d'une dureté hostile. Certes, l'homme est stupide mais à ce point ? De quelle manière parvenaient-ils, ne serait-ce qu'à demeurer en vie avec pour seul acquis, une imbécillité dont il échouait lui-même à concevoir l'étendue ?

« Oui, cependant, nous n'avancerons pas suffisamment vite si nous nous contentons du peu de mots qu'il parvient à prononcer. Avez-vous remarqué le signe qu'il a effectué à la fin de notre conversation?-L'inspecteur approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.- J'ignore totalement ce qu'il peut bien vouloir signifier. Comprenez-moi bien, ce geste n'a aucun sens, pas le moindre, dans aucune langue. Ce qui laisse penser qu'il en est l'inventeur. Donc... » L'érudit laissa le loisir au plus âgé de finir sa phrase.

« Il vous faut le numéro de son psy. »

« Avec un peu de chance et une pincée de magie peut-être parviendrons-nous à vous faire atteindre, avant votre mort, un niveau intellectuelle suffisant. Je ne désespère pas Lestrade, aucunement. » Glissa le brun d'un ton onctueux comme il se retirait d'un pas lent, les mains enfouies dans les poche de son manteau.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous**

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Peneloo, merci infiniment !**

* * *

_I need you to be, _

_more than a voice in me..._

/

_J'ai besoin que tu sois, _

_plus qu'une voix en moi..._

* * *

« Je lui ai interdit d'utiliser ces signes pour s'exprimer. Je ne peux laisser un patient adopter son propre langage, cela risque de compromettre un éventuel retour à la société. »

«Mais le fait est qu'il l'utilise néanmoins. » Asséna froidement le détective que l'attitude suffisante de la psychiatre agaçait souverainement. « Comment le comprenez-vous lors de vos entrevues puisque vous ignorez sciemment son unique procédé de communication ? »

« Lorsque monsieur Watson m'a été attribué comme patient, il rentrait tout juste d'Afghanistan. L'état de choc dans lequel il était n'avait pas encore totalement altéré ses facultés communicationnelles. Cette période était décisive car son esprit n'avait pas encore pleinement construit la matrice dans laquelle il se retire aujourd'hui... »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas parvenu à stopper l'avancée de ce processus et à présent que votre science est tout bonnement inutile et impuissante, vous lui ôtez son unique moyen d'interagir avec le monde extérieur et de surcroît vous ne daignez pas en apprendre les rudiments de sorte que son seul contact humain a autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'un objet décoratif. » Interrompit le génie, claquant sèchement de la langue.

Le visage de la jeune femme fut frappé d'une irritation semblable à celle de son interlocuteur comme elle ajustait le col de son chemisier, se tassant quelque peu dans son siège avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assurée :

« Votre réaction est compréhensible... Mais vous devez savoir que monsieur Watson était à l'époque extrêmement instable et bien qu'il demeurât encore faiblement conscient de son état, il ne parvenait pas à repousser les violentes crises d'angoisse ainsi que de panique dont il faisait l'objet. Nos dialogues étaient très difficiles. »

_« Monsieur Watson ? John ? Avez-vous compris ma question ? »_

_Des voix crient parfois, des milliers de voix dans le silence de mon crâne qui hurlent mon nom. J'aimerais me retourner, me retourner __dans ma tête mais je ne peux pas parce que mon corps n'est que brouillard et néant. Alors je reste sur place à les écouter m'appeler, imaginant leurs bouches pleines d'un sang noir et pâteux composer mon nom en se tordant monstrueusement. Mon tourment ne s__'arrête jamais car lorsque les voix me laissent en paix, il y a ces yeux qui jaillissent des ténèbres. Vous dites que je les invente mais dans la réalité, ils sont bien là. Au milieu de votre front, couvrant votre poitrine rebondie dont les chairs sont mut__ilées afin de leur laisser place. Mais vous me dites que vous ne les voyez pas, que j'invente, que j'invente tout. Alors ils nous observe__nt__, leurs paupières grouillent d'insectes répugnants et ça fait des grands bruits de mastication. J'ai peur de les avoi__r sous mes paupières. Ma figure me démange, c'est sûrement eux ! Ils sont là ! Ils ont toujours été là et vous me mentez ! Il faut que je les enlève ! Seigneur ! Seigneur !_

_« John__, n__on ! »_

« Il ne répondait que rarement à mes questions puis, soudainement, il se mettait à se griffer le visage, à se débattre et se défendre contre des ennemis imaginaires. J'ai dû agir. »

« Vous l'avez fait interner. » Compléta le détective, atone.

« C'était nécessaire ! » Se défendit farouchement la psychiatre à qui le ton neutre du consultant avait paru accusateur.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil circonspect, questionnant avec indifférence :

« Combien de temps a duré son internement ? »

« Deux ans. À sa sortie, il était dans l'état que vous connaissez, déconnecté du monde la majeure partie du temps mais parfaitement stable. »

« Sa famille a refusé de le prendre en charge ? »

« Pas vraiment. Jacoby Watson, son père, est décédé lorsqu'il était au front et sa mère, Méredith, les avait quittés suite à un cancer bien des années auparavant. Il a une sœur, Harriet, mais elle est introuvable, de plus, monsieur Watson était apte à se prendre en charge. Des assistantes en soins à domicile lui apportent son repas tous les jours et s'occupent des tâches ménagères une fois par semaine. »

Le scientifique hocha vaguement la tête, son regard d'une dureté incroyable rivé sur la psychiatre, sa bouche frémit, se tordit puis il prit congé, un sentiment de dégoût incommensurable se trahissant dans sa voix ferme et cassante :

« Ce sera tout. »

Il s'apprêtait à prendre la porte lorsque la jeune femme ajouta :

« Son internement était réellement nécessaire monsieur Holmes. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tout est toujours impératif aux yeux des gens de votre espèce. »

Dans la rue, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. L'étendue vaporeuse était chaude, les couleurs la composant délicates et délavées comme une aquarelle sur laquelle on aurait renversé un verre d'eau. On avait manqué de l'interner lui aussi. Ils avaient voulu l'enfermer afin de le défragmenter, de le ''soigner''. « C'est inévitable ! Nécessaire ! » disaient-ils. De tous, les psychiatres, ces hommes prétendant comprendre l'esprit humain, sont les pires. Ils disent savoir alors qu'au fond, ils sont aussi égarés que leur patient car peut-on sauver un esprit en décomposition ? Dans un monde qui se meurt, qui peut feindre un équilibre mental irréprochable ?

Sherlock émit un sifflement de mépris, sortant son téléphone comme il s'élançait dans les artères de la ville :

« J'aurais besoin que vous vidiez la morgue de tous ses nuisibles. »

« Ah ? Je vais voir ce que je suis en mesure de faire. Mais c'est son territoire vous savez, il est médecin légiste, rien de plus normal que de le trouver là-bas. » Argua l'inspecteur Lestrade sur un ton accommodant.

« Eh bien, si j'ai le malheur de l'y trouver, il se pourrait qu'il y reste mais soyez sûr que ce ne sera plus par devoir professionnel. » Répliqua le détective, placide comme il raccrochait négligemment.

Alors qu'il progressait dans l'ombre de la ville, dans ces ruelles évitées et craintes par les honnêtes gens, il recensa en un murmure bas et éteint la liste des choses qu'il lui restait à faire. Examiner le cadavre, prendre conscience de ses antécédents judiciaires et bancaires, examiner la scène de crime et enfin soutirer des informations supplémentaires à son unique témoin. Rien de plus aisé lorsqu'il soustrayait à l'équation, les cours de langues nécessaires pour exécuter le troisième point.

Arrivé à destination, il évita l'entrée principale du bâtiment et se mêla aux employés. À la morgue, il était étrange de constater que les lieux étaient bien plus accueillants que l'hôpital en lui-même de par la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, l'odeur âcre du désinfectant industriel irritant délicatement les narines, une propreté confortable recouvrant chaque instrument et objet, les carreaux partout au mur, le silence et la présence discrète presque fantomatique des cadavres enfermés chacun dans leur prison réfrigérée. Le scientifique inspira à pleins poumons, rempli d'aise, de zèle. Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, rien de plus mélodieux que le chant des morts. Un présent sans avenir, une quiétude continue à peine troublée par une décomposition et une putréfaction constante. Il consulta l'inventaire et trouva bien vite son macchabée : Viatcheslav Bolotnikov.

Il sortit le corps de son antre avec délicatesse, frigorifié, étendu avec abandon, les teintes bleutées de sa peau dansant sous l'éclairage cru de la morgue. Le consultant observa sa masse figée, molle, aucune plaie ne marquait sa peau si ce n'est un cercle profond aux contours gonflés, rouge carmin, d'un violet sombre agrémenté d'une touche de noir à l'aspect visqueux niché entre ses deux yeux, Bolotnikov était jadis un amas de muscles gonflés et prononcés. À n'en pas douter, il devait être un individu d'une force conséquente. Ce qui est troublant lorsque l'on constate qu'il ne s'est pas défendu contre son assassin. D'autant plus que les brûlures autour de son unique blessure indiquent que l'arme ne devait être séparée de ses chairs que par une poignée de centimètres. Il connaissait donc son agresseur et peut-être, travaillait-il pour lui. Car qu'irait faire un homme de sa carrure sur les docks à une heure aussi tardive ? Retrouver sa dulcinée ? Le génie en doutait. De plus, ses quatrièmes et cinquièmes vertèbres lombaires étaient déplacées aussi devait-il souvent les solliciter. Il travaillait donc sur les quais pour un homme portant une arme et qui n'a pas hésité à s'en servir contre lui. De toute évidence, il effectuait une activité illicite. Sur les docks, plus l'usure de ses lombaires : un déchargement. Que déchargeait-il d'illicite ? Des armes, une contrebande, pire encore ? Le détective ne le saurait qu'en se rendant sur les lieux. Son examen était clos. Les rétines azures du brun se posèrent avec fascination sur la plaie béante creusant le front du mort. Qu'elle était belle la mort ! Il pencha lentement son visage albâtre en face de celui dépourvu d'haleine, si proche qu'il lui était possible de voir les cercles noirâtres marquant la cervelle de Viatcheslav. Un néant attendrissant s'étendant au cœur des chairs calcinées, une boursouflure ravissante entourant la lésion. L'érudit se projeta à la place du cadavre, se figurant son propre corps lorsque la mort aurait daigné le frapper lui aussi. Comme il serait intéressant, comme il serait beau ! Il n'y avait à sa connaissance rien de plus magnifique qu'un cadavre, on pouvait voir l'univers s'élever de chaque pore, une vie postérieure être insufflée à l'homme, nulle conscience pour troubler cette paix-là ! Nulle envie ou désir. Que l'insouciance d'un bonheur plat, régulier. Un sourire calme se peint sur les traits du détective comme il se redressait et quittait les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Il fit part de ses exigences et conclusions à Lestrade, lui déléguant la tâche ennuyeuse de fouiller dans le passé administratif de la victime et s'enquit de l'emplacement exact du meurtre ainsi que de l'adresse de l'ex-soldat, John Watson.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Qu'il était singulier cet homme ! Quelle particularité ! Quelle liberté ! Il existait donc des hommes capables de s'échapper de cette prison, sans jamais y revenir qu'en fantôme. Nullement impliqués, encore moins concernés. Le plus étonnant était le détachement dont faisaient preuve les autres humains face à cela. Certes ils nommaient cette fantastique liberté ''maladie'' mais ils n'en faisaient pas cas. C'était commun. « Que voulez-vous, la guerre et ses ravages. Personne n'en réchappe. » Ah balivernes ! Comme ils sont idiots ! Obsédés par leur avenir, leur passé et s'appliquant à rendre leur présent d'une superficialité grotesque, ils sont incapables d'envisager un autre monde que le leur. Sherlock enviait John Watson. Il l'enviait à n'en plus finir. Comme il aurait souhaité être accablé de cette ''maladie'' qu'était la sienne ! Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur la face joviale du blond pour éprouver une profonde frustration teintée d'espoir. Car pour lui, cela signifiait que des êtres parvenaient à s'en sortir. Ils y parvenaient réellement. Rien ne lui semblât alors plus impératif que de réussir à communiquer avec Watson afin qu'il lui décrive comment était agencé l'univers à travers ses rétines, qu'il lui conte cette liberté délicieuse à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais goûter. Lors de son interrogatoire, il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir le blond totalement retiré dans sa matrice personnelle aussi était-il étrangement admiratif, assis devant une tasse de thé vide, le docteur lui faisant face, son visage orienté vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ah comme il l'avait fait pénétrer dans son logis ! Le scientifique était certain que le témoin l'avait reconnu, quelque part, au fond de lui-même avait brillé la compréhension. Il s'était retourné, laissant la porte ouverte au brun qui était entré sans forme de procès supplémentaire, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Le génie l'avait retrouvé dans sa petite cuisine, déposant délicatement deux tasses dont il s'aperçut étonné qu'elles étaient vides. Ah qu'il avait été ravi ! L'érudit se racla délicatement la gorge comme il déclarait, sortant son paquet de cigarette :

« Je doute que cela vous déplaise que je fume ici. »

Il alluma son bâton de plaisir avec négligence et lorsqu'il expira sa première bouffée, il en orienta sciemment le jet sur le visage du blond sachant l'effet que cela produisait chez lui. Celui-ci émit un rire rauque et son attention fut dirigée sur les volutes s'élevant vers le plafond.

« J'aime les regarder moi aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir me mêler au monde avec autant de légèreté, en une sorte de sensualité corrosive. »

Et voilà que l'ex-soldat l'observait. Le détective tenta en vain de composer une expression plus douce, son visage frémissant convulsivement ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un nouveau rire de la part du témoin.

« Il est inconvenant de se moquer de ses invités, » nota l'homme de science, son masque facial reprenant sa rigidité habituelle.

Le docteur émit alors, surprenant le scientifique, un son qui ressemblait à un mot, _qui en était un._ Cela avait grandi dans sa gorge en un crescendo étouffé, avait atteint le bout de sa langue et s'était déversé dans la pièce en une mélodie aérienne, subtilement incompréhensible, semblant dépourvue de consonne et de voyelle, une note de musique attachée à une partition inconnue. Sherlock, désarçonné, démura silencieux, fixant imperturbablement la mine enjouée de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas compris.

« Montrez-moi. Ce que vous venez de dire, montrez-le moi. » Dit-il sur un ton neutre mais l'attention volage de Watson s'était déjà détournée.

Le docteur observait fixement un point invisible, la tête renversée en arrière, ses narines palpitant tant il était absorbé, confus par sa trouvaille. Ses doigts battaient en rythme sur la table, comme de ses lèvres s'échappait un souffle mesuré, discontinu. Il s'en était fallu de peu, songea amèrement Holmes, une minute de concentration supplémentaire et il aurait eu sa première leçon. Un sourire amusé naquit néanmoins sur ses lèves, il se sentait un rien idiot et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

« Je vais préparer le thé. Je parie que vous l'aimez sucré. Moi je l'aime sucré. » Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il s'emparait des deux tasses abandonnées sur la table et s'affairait devant la petite kitchenette.

Le brun se mit à déblatérer sans en prendre conscience. D'abord avec une certaine maladresse puis, les mots s'échappèrent avec une banalité déconcertante de ses lèvres. Il bavardait de tout et de rien tout en cherchant négligemment le sucre, le lait et de quoi grignoter. Quand il trouva des biscuits au gingembre, il en énuméra posément les vertus médicinales non sans mentionner l'aversion qu'avait son frère, Mycroft, pour cette plante et la manie qu'il avait depuis d'en acheter sous toutes ses formes.

« Je suis allé jusqu'à acheter de l'encens au gingembre pour le tenir éloigné. J'en brûle cinq bâtons par jours et cela le repousse mieux qu'un crucifix. » Sourit-il tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

John lui présentait par moment un visage troublé, ses yeux bleus voletaient sans cesse, ils s'arrêtaient sur les mains du détective, pour ensuite se poser sur son nez puis le témoin stoppa brusquement son inspection et s'appliqua consciencieusement à vider le contenu de sa propre tasse.

« Ce n'est pas mon meilleur breuvage. » Confia le brun sur un ton badin aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, secouant négativement la tête, Watson contrât par un de ces mots chantés :

«_ Délicieux. _»

Ou du moins, ce fut la traduction qu'en fit le détective, certain qu'il s'agissait de ce mot et pas d'un autre.

« Merci. »

Il n'était pas venu pour boire du thé, ni même encore pour discutailler sans interruption mais un doux soleil se déversait depuis la fenêtre de la petite cuisine, le parfum de la bergamote flottait partout autour de lui et son interlocuteur l'observait de ses grands yeux égarés, brillants d'amabilité, son intérêt entier tourné vers lui seul. Ses membres s'étaient détendus sur sa chaise, son dos négligemment calé contre son dossier, c'était confortable. Rien ne pressait aussi se pencha-t-il vers le blond reprenant son discours d'une banalité délicieuse :

« John savez-vous que... »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Des explosifs ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Approuva le consultant, faussement conciliant.

« À Londres ? » S'enquit Lestrade, ébranlé.

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, cette comédie devient trop idiote. » Cingla le détective qui, impatient, ne se voyait plus assurer ses dires une fois de plus.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de la catastrophe que ce déchargement représente ? Un cadavre et des explosifs. Un désastre ! Voilà ce que c'est ! » S'exclama subitement l'inspecteur. « Je dois mettre un dispositif sur pied immédiatement et vous, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, trouver un moyen de faire parler votre témoin ? Dans les jours qui suivent, j'entends. »

L'intéressé eut un rire sardonique comme il déclarait :

« Je suis intelligent, pas magique. »

« Eh bien il va falloir le devenir. Je vais transmettre vos observations à mes supérieurs qui vont me tomber dessus comme des bêtes sauvages avides de résultats imminents. Vous pouvez être sûr que s'ils me mettent sous pression, je viendrai personnellement vous harceler tous les jours de votre vie jusqu'à ce vous maîtrisiez ce stupide baragouinage. »

Le scientifique dédaigneux, les qualificatifs utilisés pour décrire la langue de Watson l'ayant irrité au-delà du possible, clôtura avec une froideur amère, emplie de mépris :

« Faites, je vous en prie. »

Le consultant se retira sans demander son reste, Gregory Lestrade les doigts couvrant ses tempes, le regarda faire sans ajouter mot. Il n'avait pas souhaité dire cela... pas de cette façon en tout cas. Seigneur, qu'il était épuisé ! Si seulement il pouvait changer de métier ! Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait, trop de stress, d'humeurs sombres, de pression et sa femme qui ne revenait toujours pas... Tout était de la faute de ce satané boulot ! S'il avait eu le choix, Lestrade aurait assurément changé de profession. Toutefois il ne savait qu'être inspecteur, pourchasser les autres, chercher sans jamais trouver que des horreurs sans cesse plus épouvantables, élucider les mêmes mystères encore et encore, certainement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Lorsque Holmes quitta le poste de police, il ne comptait se rendre nulle part si ce n'est dans son propre logis. Et pourtant, il plongea dans le premier taxi se présentant à lui et plutôt que de donner son adresse, confia celle du médecin militaire. Les rues défilaient tandis que son sang battait dans ses veines, brutalement, en une cascade torrentielle. Il était en colère. Par la faute de Lestrade mais pas uniquement après tout, l'inspecteur avait raison. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'il tentait d'apprendre son langage et y échouait lamentablement. Il était capable d'assimiler n'importe quelle langue en trois jours seulement et bien qu'il sache à présent que cette langue ne se composait pas uniquement de ''mots'' mais également de signes (comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez difficile), il demeurait incapable d'en prononcer une syllabe. Pas une ! Il lui arrivait de comprendre malgré lui néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant. Que Diable, il était le cerveau le plus prestigieux du Royaume-Uni ! Il lui parlerait, dusse-t-il pour cela, manipuler sa mâchoire de ses propres mains.

« John ! Ouvrez donc, c'est moi. » Appela-t-il derrière la porte de l'ex-soldat celui-ci n'ouvrant que lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Un bruit étouffé indiqua la présence du blond dans son appartement et après une multitude de sons et craquements en tout genre, il vint finalement ouvrir. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue de son invité et manipulant ses lèvres de sa façon bien singulière, il émit un chant rauque qui, le scientifique l'avait deviné, n'était autre que :

« _Sherlock._ »

Le génie pénétra dans le logis et ne fut que peu surpris par la pile de bric-à-brac élevée au centre du salon. Le docteur s'était lancé dans un discours aux notes effrénées, une gestuelle que l'on jurerait italienne parant ses dires lorsque le brun l'interrompit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Cette tour ne m'intéresse pas. »

Watson stoppa tout mouvement, l'observa sans mot dire et hochant répétitivement la tête, il prit place à la table de la cuisine, non sans avoir préalablement déposé deux tasses de porcelaine sur celle-ci. Mal-à-l'aise, regrettant superficiellement l'austérité dont il venait de faire preuve, Sherlock s'attabla à son tour. Les deux protagonistes demeurèrent alors silencieux, leur marasme bercé par la symphonie de la circulation extérieure, les voix étouffées des piétons formant une prima-donna tourmentée, les vents urbains portant chichement sa voix par-delà les parois de béton, au travers des fenêtres closes en un son corrompu, inintelligible. Le docteur froissait convulsivement ses doigts, changeait régulièrement de position sur son siège tandis que le génie, face à lui, fumait sans interruption, son regard acier braqué sur la face tendue du témoin.

« Vous devez me dire ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir-là. » Lâcha sobrement l'érudit, son image recouverte d'un voile de fumée, des hiéroglyphes opaques dansant devant son visage.

L'ex-soldat retranché dans un mutisme impénétrable, s'abîma dans la contemplation du carré de ciel s'offrant à sa fenêtre.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant. »

Les paroles du scientifique s'élevaient dans l'appartement, livrées à elles-mêmes au cœur du malaise alentour, Watson ignorant jusqu'à leurs existences. Devant cette indifférence qu'il jugeait intolérable, la colère jadis oubliée du brun se raviva sauvagement en un brasier que son sang-froid ne savait contrôler et Sherlock reprit avec une sécheresse brutale :

« Seriez-vous prêt à laisser mourir des innocents par pur caprice ? Quel monstre êtes-vous donc John Watson ? »

L'intéressé lui présentât une figure désertée de toute couleur, des plis froissant le pourtour de ses yeux, barrant son front, raturant les coins de sa bouche aux lèvres pleines.

« Oh ne me regardez pas de la sorte ! Vous et moi savons qu'il vous est possible de parler et je ne partirai pas tant que cela ne sera pas fait.»

Le regard du blond chancela brièvement avant que son visage affichant un air désolé ne devienne parfaitement imperméable. Baissant les yeux, il raconta.

« Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris Watson. Il n'y a qu'une seule langue nationale, les autres ne sont que de sombres incantations vaudou. Parlez en anglais. » Interrompit durement le génie.

Toutefois le blond poursuivit son discours, sa voix s'élevant au fur et à mesure, pour bientôt devenir un chant animal, archaïque, totalement incohérent.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! » S'écria violemment le détective, son poing frappant brutalement la table entre eux. « Regardez-vous ! Vous vous retranchez dans votre petite bulle, apeuré à l'idée d'interagir avec le monde extérieur ! Lâche ! Ce petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi Watson. Ce soir, vous parlerez proprement, comme tout adulte qui se respecte après quoi, vous serez libre de faire ce qui vous plaît. »

C'est alors qu'elle vacilla, la lueur dans les yeux de l'ex-soldat s'éteignit comme ses globes oculaires tout entiers se voilaient, leur iris ne s'adaptant plus à la lumière vive de la cuisine, mais à celle du dedans, à celle des ténèbres rongeant son esprit, aux cauchemars peuplant ses nuits. Sa bouche se déforma, s'agita et se tordit puis il hoqueta d'un souffle irrégulier, son regard farouche ancré à celui du détective :

« Ah rêttez-le ! Non ! Non ! Môoran ! Môoran ah ah trappe le ! Kk-qu'on me l'ah ah ah porte ! Sebastiannn... biennn biennn. Toi et cess rats pensiiez pouuvoii oir me doublerr ! Ah ! Nuîsiible que vouss êtes ! Sebastiannn, mon arrme ! Ils voôont ah ah prendre que l'ôn ne m'eskrôque pah ah ! »

John récitait et fasciné malgré lui, l'érudit observait ces phrases jaillir d'une gorge suffocante. Chaque mot était une plaie que Watson s'infligeait, il repoussait ses limites et obéissait à l'ordre donné par le brun. _Raconter_. Aussi lorsqu'il s'interrompit, sa figure était rouge écarlate, une main tentait vainement de contrôler les battements effrénés de son cœur tandis qu'il haletait férocement. Son être entier avait été sollicité afin de formuler ces quelques phrases et à présent il se tordait de douleur.

« Je.., merci. » Déclara difficilement le consultant, subjugué par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Le docteur ne lui répondit pas et le regarda encore moins. Le génie ne notant aucune amélioration dans l'état du blond délaissa son siège et avança à l'encontre de celui-ci. Toutefois, comme il posait une main sur son épaule, l'ex-soldat échappa sauvagement à sa poigne, ses rétines tremblantes étaient emplies d'une haine incommensurable puis il se mit à hurler. Il criait son langage de toutes ses forces, repoussant violemment le détective vers la sortie. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain chez Watson, on eût dit un animal blessé qui, rugissant de colère et de douleur, n'abandonnait pas l'idée de se défendre. C'est ainsi que le scientifique fut mis à la porte. Hébété, il observait la paroi en bois fermée à double tour, laissant néanmoins échapper les cris étouffés de l'ex-soldat. Stoïque, le consultant demeurait là où l'avait laissé le témoin, en proie à un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis bien des années maintenant : La culpabilité. C'est idiot car il avait choisi d'agir de cette façon. Bien qu'il n'eût connaissance que de très peu de choses concernant John Watson, le plus important était sa profession passée, soldat. On n'obtient rien de ces hommes-là par des gentillesses ou civilités quelconques, il n'y a que les ordres qui sachent les faire marcher. Oh le scientifique avait deviné qu'il n'était pas bon pour John de retourner à cet état de soumission, toutefois des vies étaient en jeu, il lui fallait agir et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, cela avait été bénéfique à son enquête, un nom entier : Sebastian Moran. Le génie ignorait encore qui était cet homme, mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Son regard se détachât graduellement de la paroi lui faisant face comme il se décidait à quitter les lieux, une espérance inutile encombrant son cerveau, tortillant ses tripes : Il souhaitait réellement que Watson n'ait pas pris ses paroles au sérieux. Car, en vérité, il était bêtement admiratif devant la matrice composée par le blond. Ce monde détaché de la réalité, un paradis dont il venait peut-être de se refuser l'entrée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**à très vite,**

**A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Eh me revoilà ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through_  
_I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do..._

_/_

_Oh mon frère je ne peux pas, Je ne peux pas m'en sortir_

_J'ai tenté désespérément de t'atteindre parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient dans un endroit autre que le poste de police. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé cette fois, huit ans avaient passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et tous deux n'étaient de loin plus ce qu'ils représentaient par le passé. Les rétines de Sherlock s'accrochèrent momentanément aux paysages alentours. Une enfant jouait avec un petit garçon qu'il supposait être son frère. Leurs visages lisses et juvéniles étaient beaux à contempler, leurs muscles, chaque cellule composant leurs êtres à tous deux, irradiait une allégresse inouïe, d'une pureté aussi ravissante que périssable et sûrement se dégradait-elle déjà. Le parc était traversé de leurs cris de joie, ils couraient énergiquement, sans peur ni soucis. Il eût réellement fallu, aussi bête soit cette pensée, que l'enfance durât éternellement. L'érudit aurait volontiers, si cela était en mesure de changer l'état actuel des choses, prié pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Emporté par le charme de ses songes, il manqua de sursauter lorsque Gregory reprit de sa voix fatiguée :

« Sebastian Moran est, si j'ose dire, la star du milieu criminel. Une vedette internationale dont on ne peut avoir aucun autographe. »

« Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de lui. » S'étonna le génie avec parcimonie.

« Rien de moins surprenant. Il n'y a rien à dire à son sujet. Casier vierge, le saint des saints. Officiellement en tout cas. Cet homme… je ne saurais vous parler de lui sans proférer d'inepties. Mais cet homme-là est démoniaque, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Un tireur d'élite formidable, du jamais vu. Il vous dégomme une cervelle à plus de 2' 475 mètres, ce qui est le record mondial effectué en Afghanistan par un de nos compatriotes. Rigoureux, minutieux et sans états d'âmes. Les services secrets ont une liste longue comme le bras de toutes les personnes haut placées qu'il aurait prétendument abattues, ceci n'incluant donc pas les braves gens du commun des mortels... Il ne laisse jamais la moindre trace de son passage. Un fantôme parmi les hommes. »

Le scientifique posa un regard dubitatif sur son interlocuteur, questionnant :

« Comment peut-on lui attribuer un crime lorsqu'aucune preuve n'atteste de sa présence sur les lieux ? »

« La distance Sherlock. Un temps de vol de six secondes, une victime située à 2'815 mètres dont la tête s'ouvre comme une fleur au printemps. Il n'y a sur terre, qu'un seul homme à même d'accomplir un tel exploit et c'est un criminel. »

Le vent lécha délicatement le visage grave de l'inspecteur, recoiffant les mèches grisâtres emmêlées sur son crâne, le frère trébucha et tomba dans la neige vite suivi par sa sœur qui en perdit son bonnet. Étonnés, ils se consultèrent en silence avant d'éclater d'un rire clair et compulsif, couvés par le regard attentif du consultant.

« Il était des nôtres n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla indifféremment celui-ci.

« Un de nos meilleurs éléments. L'armée anglaise lui doit la vie de plusieurs de ses soldats et vous pouvez me croire, Moran en a sauvé plus d'un. C'était un homme posé, droit, d'une bravoure que l'on vanterait encore aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas si mal fini. » Confirma Gregory, réchauffant ses mains de son haleine rendue brumeuse par la température.

« Que s'est-il produit pour qu'il retourne sa veste ? »

« Dieu sait. Il a déposé sa démission un beau matin, il y a cinq ans de cela sauf erreur. Peu de temps après, les crânes se sont mis à éclore. »

Le détective claqua sèchement la langue, cela n'était pas logique. Il manquait quelque chose, Lestrade devait omettre un détail.

« Vous me dites qu'il était exemplaire pourtant, cela ne vous a pas empêché de le soupçonner. La distance ne peut être le seul motif de vos doutes, un autre prodige aurait pu opérer à sa place donc il y a forcément quelque chose. Qu'est-il advenu de son dossier ? Des enquêtes ouvertes lors des premières exécutions ? » S'enquit-il alors, détournant son attention pour la recentrer sur le plus âgé.

Le quadragénaire lui présenta une grimace éloquente comme il confiait :

« C'est là que l'histoire prend une tournure funeste. Je n'étais pas chargé de l'enquête à l'époque mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, un dossier fut créé dès les premiers crimes, il y eût une enquête approfondie et je ne saurais dire si nous avions des preuves de sa culpabilité ou si nous nous approchions de quelques résultats positifs mais l'entier du dossier disparut en un claquement de doigt. Des mois d'enquête volatilisés dans les airs, remplacés par les initiales ''J.M''. Autant vous dire que cela a soulevé une agitation désastreuse. Dans toute l'histoire de la police, on n'avait vu une telle chose que lorsque nous avions affaire à des taupes. Aussi, plutôt que d'agir posément, tout le monde s'est mis en tête de débusquer ''la taupe'', sans succès. L'affaire fut suspendue. »

Devant la mimique désapprobatrice de son protégé, il ajouta :

« Oui je sais, ''lamentable''. »

« Aucun indice quant à l'identité éventuelle de J.M ? »

« Pas le moindre. »

« Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça. Je suppose que l'affaire est suspendue pour la police mais pas pour les services secrets ? » Questionna le génie, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, prêt à clôturer définitivement la conversation.

« Tout juste. Que comptez-vous faire? » Questionna l'inspecteur alors qu'en arrière-plan, une jeune femme aux traits tirés venait à l'encontre des deux enfants ébouriffés, les joues rouges, la récréation était terminée.

« Quelqu'un me doit un fier service, sûrement pourra-t-il nous renseigner. » Avoua le brun, sur le départ lui aussi.

« Le témoin n'a pas d'autre information ? »

Sherlock cessa tout mouvement, son masque d'indifférence frémissant imperceptiblement alors qu'il lâchait :

« Je crains qu'il ne faille plus rien attendre de lui. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu son témoignage d'une manière très… juste et je doute qu'il veuille à nouveau s'entretenir avec moi. »

L'inspecteur acquiesça pensivement, déclarant, sincèrement accablé :

« J'en suis profondément navré. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que vous me l'avez demandé. Des vies sont en jeu. » Siffla sèchement le plus jeune.

« En huit ans, c'était la première fois que je vous voyais vous ''entendre'' avec un tiers. Croyez-moi, cela aurait bien valu quelques vies. » Confia Gregory, songeur.

« Vous êtes fou. » Souffla le détective, abasourdi.

« Ma foi, il faut l'être un peu pour faire ce boulot ! » Rit joyeusement Lestrade, son rire rauque et torturé arrachant un maigre sourire à son protégé.

« Au revoir inspecteur. » Salua le scientifique comme il délaissait d'un mouvement leste, le banc qu'il partageait avec le quadragénaire.

« Au revoir Sherlock. »

Lestrade demeura assis longtemps après le départ de l'érudit. Les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures enfouies dans la fragile membrane de neige à ses pieds. Le vent courait au-dessus de son crâne et le parc était à présent vide de toute forme de vie, pourtant il restait assis, ne pouvant se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Avait-il encore un ''chez lui'' ? Un carré de terre peut-il, ne serait-ce qu'appartenir à un homme ? Cette terre qui est à tous mais porte le nom d'untel avant que l'on ne le glisse entre les quatre parois crevassées d'une autre terre et que son bien, son petit chez-lui, soit redistribué. L'inspecteur songeait à cela avec insouciance, car il s'agissait là d'une des habitudes ordinaires de la vie en société. La seule chose qu'il regrettait douloureusement, dont il sentait l'amertume au cours de ses repas solitaires et la froideur dans sa couche une fois la nuit tombée, était d'avoir à parcourir son logis seul, d'oublier peu à peu, bien malgré lui, la quintessence des souvenirs attachés à chaque pièce, la façon dont ses murs recevaient et faisaient ricocher les rires véritables. Transi de froid, il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui. La neige gémissait sous ses pas, l'échine courbée, les yeux égarés, il parcourait les rues, les avenues dansant sous ses rétines se mêlant à ses souvenirs et plutôt que de les voir telles qu'elles étaient, envahies d'une ombre bleuâtre, repoussantes et impersonnelles, il progressait dans l'image qu'il conservait d'elles. Celle d'autrefois, lorsqu'il lui semblait être heureux.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Les flocons de neige tournoyaient dans l'air, effervescents, les viles caresses d'un vent terrible s'emparant d'eux avec dureté, les nichant au creux des revers de ses robes, avant de s'élever gracieux et impérieux au-dessus du monde, bien au-delà des autres éléments, de chaque misérable vie. Les corps ployaient sous ses gifles, les arbres le saluaient respectueusement, se courbant à l'extrême avec crainte et dévotion et ainsi régnait-il sur Londres cet après-midi de décembre, les hommes s'abritant avec frénésie, les rues se vidant avec une rapidité légitime et lui virevoltant à sa guise au cœur des rues désertées sous les yeux de ses martyrs réfugiés dans leurs logis, sous le regard égaré de Sherlock Holmes.

Le génie était las, il lui semblait être plus fatigué que de raison alors même qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Et peut-être était-ce là la cause de son épuisement. Avec une grimace de dégoût pour les mystères insensés des choses de la vie, il prit place devant son ordinateur portable, songeant vaguement aux affections de son grand frère. Mycroft aimait la nourriture, toutes sortes de nourriture. Il affectionnait particulièrement cette aberration qui consiste à assaisonner des plats salés de quelques friandises ou autres mixtures glucosées. Toutefois, outre son attachement malsain pour les aliments, Mycroft appréciait une multitude de choses, cette ''multitude'' pouvant se compter sur les doigts d'une main. La listes des choses détestées par le roux était bien plus longue mais n'aiderait en rien le détective. Voguant sur la session privée des navigateurs privilégiés et ''secrets'' des services secrets anglais (quelle absurdité que de sacrer la moindre sottise ''secrète''), il entra l'identifiant de son frère et tapota pensivement les touches à la recherche d'un mot de passe éventuel. Il lui aurait été aisé de pirater le site tout entier toutefois, c'était là une tâche complexe qu'il ne se sentait ni l'humeur, ni le zèle d'effectuer. Aussi vagabonda-t-il au cœur de ses souvenirs d'enfance, sachant que le mot de passe ne pouvait être attaché qu'à cette période car Mycroft paraissait moins obèse et plus heureux à cette époque révolue de sa vie. Les yeux clos, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, il plongea avec abandon dans l'océan agité et étincelant de sa mémoire. Son souffle diminua, sa lèvre inférieure s'abaissa doucement et il se vit enfant, pâle et maigrichon, ses genoux noueux rongés de croûtes dont quelques-unes saignaient encore paresseusement, assis dans l'herbe folle du jardin familial, Mycroft en tailleur à ses côtés, sa tenue du dimanche négligée et ses cheveux flamboyants jadis coiffés tombant en averse sur son front bombé. Les yeux écarquillés, la face mangée d'un essaim de taches de rousseur d'un brun prononcé, il babillait à propos d'une pierre trouvée auparavant, celle-ci reposant au creux de ses mains salies de boue. Mère ne serait pas contente. D'une part parce qu'il leur était interdit de jouer dans le jardin le jour du seigneur, d'autre part car ils l'avaient désobéi et de surcroît, avaient salis leurs beaux vêtements atrocement inconfortables.

« C'est un trésor. »

Le futur détective leva un regard humide d'enfant, sur son frère, contrant :

« Les trésors c'est dans la mer, pas dans le jardin. »

Se redressant de manière à gonfler quelque peu le torse, le roux rétorqua :

« Je suis plus grand. Les grands n'ont jamais tort. »

Son jeune frère qui était alors âgé de cinq ans, essuya pensivement le filet de mucus s'échappant de son nez à l'aide de son bras et analysa à nouveau le caillou-trésor. C'était là une bien jolie pierre, délicatement irisée, l'éclat du jour se reflétant sur les fils d'argent la traversant de part et d'autre et bien qu'elle ait été trouvée en dessous de la fontaine, dans la boue, elle était très propre. D'une propreté magique même. Sûrement était-elle réellement un trésor.

«Mère dit que notre famille habite ici depuis très longtemps, tu crois qu'elle était notre trésor à nous tout du long ? » S'enquit-t-il alors, emporté par la fièvre grisante des jeux d'aventure.

« Sûrement. » Acquiesça le garçon de douze ans avec un sourire malicieux. « D'ailleurs, le portrait de l'oncle Wentworth a l'air d'être celui d'un vieux pirate. »

« Oui ! C'est vrai ! » S'exclama Sherlock, que l'excitation n'en finissait plus d'étourdir. « Il faut qu'on la cache de nouveau ! Allons Mycroft, cachons-la ! »

« D'accord mais avant, il faut lui trouver un nom. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Se renfrogna l'enfant que son empressement avait déjà dressé sur ses jambes.

« As-tu déjà vu un trésor sans nom ? Puis, lorsque l'on trouvera l'emplacement parfait, il faudra dessiner une carte. Il serait bien bête de n'avoir aucun nom à donner à un trésor si vieux et merveilleux. » Argua tranquillement l'aîné, puisant une poignée de baies dans la poche de sa culotte avant de les étaler dans l'herbe et d'en piocher quelques-unes.

« Bon, tu as raison mais je n'ai pas d'idées. » Admit le cadet, reprenant place aux côtés de son frère.

« Mange quelques baies, ça viendra. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, proposant par moment un nom au hasard qu'ils finissaient bien vite par rejeter mutuellement. Un soleil printanier réchauffait délicatement leur nuque, des abeilles gazouillaient dans l'antre ténébreux des iris éparpillés çà et là, et en plissant les yeux, on pouvait voir des milliers de confettis lumineux flottant dans l'atmosphère apaisante du jardin. C'est ainsi que Mycroft proposa naturellement :

« Whiteberry. »

Sherlock se pencha sur le caillou niché parmi la pile de baies devant eux puis reporta son attention sur le roux :

« C'est génial Mycroft ! »

« Merci. » Sourit affectueusement celui-ci, la poitrine réchauffée par l'émerveillement de son petit frère. « Va chercher les crayons que grand-père t'as offerts pour Noël, je vais choisir mon plus beau papier et on prétendra que c'est du parchemin. »

« J'y vais ! Oh ça va être fantastique ! » Trépignait le brun que la piraterie avait toujours fasciné et dont le rêve secret, qu'il n'avait partagé qu'avec son frère, était de devenir le plus grand pirate que le Royaume-Uni ait jamais connu. Tout à sa joie, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il entreprit de retrouver lesdits crayons. Mycroft quant à lui, se redressa avec plus de calme, un sourire gai peignant ses traits d'enfant comme il se faisait la réflexion que c'était de loin le meilleur jeu qu'il ait inventé. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à colorier, à rire et à s'inventer un monde dont ils étaient les héros. Le Capitaine Mc2 qui devait à l'origine s'appeler ''Capitaine Croft'' mais refusait d'avoir le nom d'un fermier et son plus fidèle matelot Locky qui lui aussi avait refusé son nom d'origine ''Lock Sailor'' car il lui semblait bête de se nommer ''serrure marin'' et cela malgré le fait que son nouveau pseudonyme ne signifiasse rien de plus intellectuel, naquirent ainsi au printemps 1981, un dimanche ensoleillé, quelques années avant l'ombre de l'adolescence, et plus loin encore des ténèbres accablantes de l'âge adulte.

Le consultant se redressa nonchalamment, ses doigts entrant le mot de passe d'eux-même : _Whiteberry_.

« Le piratage est interdit par la loi. » Cingla soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du génie comme il répliquait sur le même ton :

« Sur le qui-vive... Aurais-tu quelques agissements à te reprocher Mycroft ? »

Un claquement sec de la langue lui répondit et pivotant sur sa chaise, le consultant pu voir son frère ôter cérémonieusement son manteau comme il prenait place sur son canapé, guindé dans un costume gris clair d'une classe incomparable.

« Que veux-tu ? » Questionna le gouvernement avec indifférence, son regard acéré braqué sur le génie.

« Sebastian Moran. »

« Rien que ça. Tu peux faire mieux. » Rit ironiquement le roux. « Tant qu'à faire, demande-moi le code bancaire de la reine. »

« L'identité de ''JM'' suffira. » Rétorqua nonchalamment l'érudit, une main glissée dans ses boucles.

« Si c'est la mort que tu cherches, fais comme tout le monde et saute d'un toit. Rien ne sert d'attirer sur toi l'attention des pires criminels. » Nota l'aîné, une grimace éloquente déformant ses traits tandis qu'il tirait de sa poche deux petites boîtes, l'une d'or, l'autre d'argent et qu'il entreprenait de se rouler une cigarette, psalmodiant froidement :

« Sebastian Moran n'est qu'un subalterne. Un pion efficace mais un pion néanmoins. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il est de retour sur le territoire anglais et tentons, tant bien que mal, de garder un œil sur lui. »

« Où a-t-il été vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Dans le Surrey, à Weybridge où la cervelle de Bebnev Alkseï a été prise d'une folle envie de liberté et est allée recouvrir les murs. » Répondit sarcastiquement l'épicentre du gouvernement alors qu'il allumait son bâton de plaisir.

« Il semblerait que votre virtuose de la gâchette ait une dent contre les Russes. » Siffla le génie tout en s'emparant de son paquet de Marlboro.

« En effet. Bebnev est la troisième victime en deux semaines seulement. La Russie nous montre du doigt car ils étaient tous, sans exception, des criminels aguerris contre lesquels nous n'avions rien pour justifier une arrestation et que de surcroît, le bougre de Moran est un ancien soldat anglais. » Déclara Mycroft, une moue de dégoût accablant son visage.

« Te voilà dans de beaux draps ! » S'exclama le détective non sans joyeuseté, alors qu'il expirait une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. « Une troisième guerre mondiale serait d'un mauvais goût ! »

« Ton avis n'a pas été sollicité. »

« Ne le prends pas de cette manière frère chéri, il est toujours bon de mourir avec les honneurs. » Railla derechef le brun, prenant un plaisir malsain à voir son interlocuteur frémir d'effroi. « Révèle-moi l'identité de ''JM'' et je verrai ce que je suis en mesure de faire pour toi. »

« Quelle mansuétude ! Vraiment Sherlock, tu es trop bon. Cependant, nonobstant ta générosité, je vais devoir refuser. En outre, nous savons tous deux que ton offre tient uniquement du fait que tu souhaites à nouveau prouver ta grande supériorité sur le reste de l'humanité. » Décréta Mycroft, amer.

« Allons, ne sois pas stupide, veux-tu ? Je n'aime que moyennement lire au travers d'un écran d'ordinateur, car tu auras beau changer de mot de passe, je parviendrai aisément à le deviner, aussi nous conviendrons qu'il est plus raisonnable que ce soit toi qui me confie ces informations. » Argumenta le consultant avec emphase, prenant nonchalamment place aux côtés de son frère.

Celui-ci le jaugea profondément du regard puis siffla de mécontentement avant de confier :

« Jim Moriarty ou comme le nomment ses confrères du méfait : Judas. Un homme qui ne vit que pour lui-même et par lui-même. À ce que l'on dit, c'est un individu des plus aimables et respectueux, sa dévotion est sans borne... jusqu'au moment où il retourne sa veste et vous plante littéralement un couteau dans le dos. D'aucuns disent de lui que c'est un génie du crime, nulle barrière n'est trop haute, nul coffre-fort impénétrable et encore moins d'abomination qu'il ne saurait commettre. Son visage reste à ce jour inconnu mais ses crimes parlent pour lui. Il brigande et assassine comme un enfant souffle ses bougies, avec un plaisir inouï. »

Le détective écrasa son mégot sur le dos de sa chaussure, pensif.

« Nous connaîtrons bientôt son visage. » Assura-t-il, reportant son attention sur son aîné.

« Comme tu es naïf ! Un décérébré reste un décérébré et qu'il soit témoin d'un crime ne changera rien à cela. » Se récria Mycroft avec ce qui semblait à l'évidence, bien que cela reste discutable, être de l'amusement.

« Ce n'est pas un décérébré. » Rectifia sèchement son interlocuteur.

« Haha, choc post-traumatique affectant les facultés communicationnelles, autrement dit, un adulte si égaré dans les abysses de la démence qu'il est incapable de faire part de son aliénation à autrui. » S'esclaffa l'aîné avec difficulté, son rire s'élevant en quelques accords funestes, crachés d'une gorge apparemment étrangère à ce genre de pratique.

« Il y parvient. Il a son langage et je le comprendrai. »

« Tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'à la fin elle se casse, petit frère. Je doute qu'il soit bon pour un homme se répugnant à écouter de se lier d'amitié avec un autre refusant tout bonnement de parler. » Déclara Mycroft sur un ton docte, les rétines ancrées à celles du scientifique.

« Ton avis n'a pas été sollicité. » Rétorqua celui-ci sans animosité, d'une neutralité impeccable tandis qu'il s'emparait négligemment des deux boîtes appartenant à l'agent gouvernemental et qu'il s'affairait à se rouler une cigarette. Ouvrant la boîte d'or, le consultant se pencha sur son contenu et en inspira une longue bouffée, le bouquet onctueux, légèrement âpre et boisé du tabac emplissant ses narines.

« Du tabac yankee ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai trahi. » Avoua le roux, amusé malgré lui.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**À bientôt, **

**A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite tant (j'aime à le croire haha) attendue ! Hmm elle est très spéciale mais vous devez avouer que cette fic n'a rien de normal. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **

**Peneloo, tu es un ange :)**

* * *

_When life seems full of clouds and rain,_

_I am filled with an awkward pain,_

_Who soothes my achin', thumpin' brain?_

_/_

_Quand la vie paraît pleine de nuages et de pluie, _

_Je suis empli d'une peine étrange, _

_Qui apaise les douleurs de mon cerveau agité ?_

* * *

Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Non parce qu'il le souhaitait mais simplement car il lui paraissait être dans l'obligation relative d'appliquer l'une des règles de convenances sociales rudimentaires. À savoir, ne pas se présenter à un logis où notre présence n'est pas souhaitée. Le consultant passa une main aérienne dans ses boucles, prit une profonde inspiration et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de John Watson, se ravisa en un mouvement aussi brusque que surprenant. Confondu, le génie observa longuement sa main droite, osseuse, striée de veines d'un bleu sombre, d'une pâleur maladive puis se pencha sur sa jumelle qui conservait au cœur de sa paume, un paquet en papier kraft dont les effluves sucrées l'embaumaient tout entier. Il devait impérativement se ressaisir pourtant, quelques émotions étranges vrombissaient dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant tout bonnement de troubler la quiétude merveilleuse de Watson, ce monde immatériel envers lequel il éprouvait un profond respect. Toutefois, l'ex-soldat était la clé de l'énigme, l'unique indice que Sebastian Moran et Jim Moriarty aient jamais abandonné derrières eux.

Se faisant violence, le génie asséna trois coups vifs sur la paroi qui avait jadis, manqué de s'écraser sur son nez. Un malaise certain électrisait ses neurones cependant, aussi handicapant soit cet afflux d'émotion malvenu, il prit soin de composer son expression la plus avenante tandis que des bruits étouffés raisonnaient derrière la porte close. Le verrou chanta et la barrière en bois céda, laissant apparaître le docteur Watson emmitouflé dans un pull en laine d'une grandeur déconcertante, des motifs colorés, d'un mauvais goût si prononcé qu'ils gênaient toute personne devant en supporter la vue, le bariolant sauvagement. Il était vêtu d'un large jean de couleur grise tâché par endroits de peinture bleue, les pieds gardés inconsciemment nus au vu de la température alarmante officiant en ce mois de décembre. Le témoin parut déconcerté puis il recula de deux pas avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

« Je..., » Débuta le scientifique, s'interrompant bien vite afin d'opter pour une phrase plus sûre, présentant devant lui le paquet en papier :

« Des biscuits au gingembre, vous n'en aviez plus. »

Le blond s'en empara délicatement, humant avec un sourire sincère l'envoûtant parfum émanant du cadeau. Profitant de cet instant de relâchement, Sherlock se lança :

« Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon attitude déplorable la semaine passée. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte et croyez bien que tout ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, n'était que mensonge. Je...,-C'est le moment que choisit Watson pour détacher son regard pénétrant du paquet entre ses mains et le poser sur le brun qui en perdit instantanément tout courage, poursuivant avec une difficulté qu'il répugnait lui-même- J'ai..., mal agi et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me revoir. Je ne vous trouve pas monstrueux ni même lâche ou quoi que ce soit... en vrai, en vérité… je vous estime beaucoup. »

Le témoin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une incompréhension limpide couvrant ses traits. Aussi le génie poursuivit-il, espérant clarifier ses propos :

« J'étais frustré de ne pas vous comprendre. Vous… vous et votre monde, je voulais en faire partie. Enfin, sans sous-entendu bizarre ! Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je voulais être comme vous, que vous m'appreniez à voir différemment et… je le veux toujours. Toutefois, soyez certain que je ne vous forcerai plus à rien, je ne... »

Le chant enjôleur du médecin l'interrompit, clair, dépourvu de connotations hostiles, il fut émis par une bouche souriante comme l'ex-soldat s'avançait et posait doucement sa main, d'abord sur la poitrine de l'érudit, pile à l'emplacement du cœur, ensuite sur le front de celui-ci. La phrase aux allures d'incantations prononcée par le blond se répétait, accompagnée de ces mêmes mouvements à la pression légère, presque caressante. Déstabilisé, le consultant le laissa faire, tentant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer ce que John tentait de lui dire. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas. »

Le docteur cessa alors tout mouvement puis tapa soudainement sur l'épaule du détective, lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas bouger. La gêne occasionnée par ses confessions simultanées ne s'étant pas entièrement dissipée, Sherlock obéit, observant l'amas de vêtement qu'était Watson retourner dans son appartement en toute hâte. Des bruissements étouffés parvinrent par à-coups aux oreilles de l'érudit avant qu'un silence complet ne finisse par s'installer. Le brun se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions lorsqu'un bruit de chute retentissant se fit entendre, vite suivi d'un éclat de rire rauque avant qu'un chant bref aux accents graves ne raisonne, d'une intensité si soutenue qu'il avait dû être crié. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir communiquer le blond, le consultant n'en savait rien. Aussi attendit-il silencieusement son retour, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le médecin réapparut, chaussé de bottes en plastique, une parka immense posée sur ses épaules. Il riait encore pauvrement lorsqu'il souleva la mèche chétive barrant son front, le présentant à l'homme de science.

« Pas trop de mal ? » Questionna le consultant devant la bosse qui se formait déjà sur le front du témoin.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de s'élancer impulsivement dans les escaliers. Pris de court, Sherlock referma vivement la porte de l'appartement, espérant vaguement que cela suffirait à éviter un cambriolage et se lança à la poursuite de l'ex-soldat. Il le retrouva dans la rue, jonglant entre les passants, courant avec une candeur folle, les battements cardiaques du génie s'affolant à la vue de John traversant les carrefours comme si les automobiles n'étaient que pure décoration. Par moments le docteur se retournait pour vérifier que le brun ne l'avait pas égaré puis, satisfait, il détalait de plus belle. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans les pans du trench coat noir et Sherlock prit conscience de l'utilité des parkas, qui bien qu'affreusement disgracieuses, n'en étaient pas moins chaudes pour autant.

Le paysage changeait autour de lui alors que ses rétines demeuraient rivées sur la silhouette du témoin quelques mètres plus loin. Ils atteignirent bientôt la zone industrielle, raturée d'innombrables chemins de fer et Holmes ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude supplémentaire. On pouvait survivre à un accident de voiture mais de train, cela était moins sûr... Dieu en soit loué, Watson s'était immobilisé entre deux voies et reprenait son souffle, penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Holmes le rejoignit, hors d'haleine, se félicitant pour son endurance quand le docteur se redressait déjà et levait sur lui un regard étincelant, formulant avec difficulté :

« Esprit. »

« Pardon ? » Souffla le scientifique non sans peine.

Son interlocuteur vint se positionner en face de lui et franchissant l'espace personnel de Sherlock, il apposa son front au sien, ses mains venant couvrir les tempes de celui-ci comme il répétait d'une voix enrouée :

« Espr-it. »

Les bras du blond s'abaissèrent tandis qu'il les manœuvrait, ses paumes se glissant entre leurs corps avant de se poser sur la poitrine du génie. Il tentât à nouveau de s'exprimer :

« co.. k-k.. »

« Cœur. » Compléta Sherlock d'une voix neutre, son souffle allant baigner les lèvres incurvées du blond, une fascination indescriptible statufiant ses membres.

Le témoin sourit et le front toujours apposé à celui conservant le cerveau le plus brillant du Royaume-Uni, il répétât son geste premier, encadrant derechef le visage du scientifique, la chaleur de ses paumes électrisant les neurones de l'érudit :

« Vâsiah... » Chanta-t-il lentement afin que le brun puisse en assimiler chaque voyelle et ses mains glissant sur le torse du détective :

« Irdis... »

Le docteur se détacha d'un Holmes dont l'attention était à son paroxysme et reculant doucement, il joignit ses paumes avant de les ouvrir. La nuit était tombée autour d'eux, une buée obèse s'échappait de leurs bouches, l'atmosphère chargée d'une intensité écrasante, enveloppait l'univers de fer et de pierre, les feux de signalisation scintillaient dans l'obscurité alentour, une myriade d'étoiles leur faisant concurrence tandis que le brun prenait ce qui lui semblait à l'évidence, être sa première leçon.

« Je dois ouvrir mon esprit et mon cœur ? »

Le témoin acquiesça d'un pauvre hochement de tête, inspirant profondément comme il soufflait délicatement à l'instant où la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds :

« Chuut...āties. »

« Un train arrive, je pense que nous ferions mieux de quitter cet endroit. » Lança le détective avec hâte, deux points étincelants se profilant à l'horizon, avançant inexorablement à leur encontre.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire d'une douceur poignante, comme s'il eût peint sur ses traits, tout l'amour du monde. Il se glissa agilement derrière le scientifique, parlant d'une voix légère, ses paroles dont le génie ignorait le sens, parvenant étrangement à lui ôter toute angoisse, comme si elles eussent fait écho à quelque souvenir merveilleux ancré en lui. Le train poursuivait sa course tandis que Watson dans son dos lui faisait écarter les bras comme pour accueillir une embrassade chaleureuse et murmurait au creux de son oreille.

Le chauffeur de train, pris par l'ennui somnolant l'ayant accablé une poignée d'heures plus tôt, ne vit pas les deux protagonistes sur le côté, enfouis dans une obscurité épaisse, même lorsque la lumière crue et fugace de ses phares jaillit sur leurs faces dénuées d'expression. Imperturbable, il passa à un mètre des deux hommes, les bourrasques de vent provoquées par son train frappant leurs chairs de plein fouet.

Un bruit assourdissant retentissait au cœur du crâne de Holmes, le monde alentour n'en finissait plus de s'agiter et, yeux clos, il pouvait le sentir se métamorphoser en tout autre chose. Son corps semblait se déchirer en deux, l'univers l'attirer à lui, appelant frénétiquement cette part d'éternité cachée en son sein. Pourtant, ce n'était que du vent et de l'adrénaline, un vent brusque provoqué par un train passant à toute vitesse devant sa figure et l'excitation en découlant. Il le savait, cependant, un chant effréné lui parvenait de loin, troublant sa conscience, englobant l'atmosphère délicieusement insoutenable l'affligeant, accélérant inconsciemment son rythme cardiaque. Ses sensations atrocement décuplées menaçaient de faire exploser sa boîte crânienne, un parfum sur sa fin glissant jusqu'à ses narines, d'une exquise fantaisie, son cœur manquant d'éclater dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le reconnut, un amour candide des plus merveilleux le remplissant tout entier. Mère, la mère de toutes les mères l'appelait à lui, elle lui semblait si proche ! Cela ne se pouvait toutefois, l'impossibilité scientifique de la chose importait peu car il le sentait, son âme la reconnaissait, une joie folle faisant vibrer ses chaires. Il allait rentrer à la maison, rejoindre ses frères, amis et amours dans la quintessence de l'éternité, dans les jupons de mère nature, retourner au vide merveilleux précédant la naissance. Il allait... ! Il allait… ! Le train poursuivit tranquillement sa course, un silence pénétrant s'abattant soudain. Désorienté, le consultant laissa choir ses bras sur ses flancs, les membres tremblants de toutes parts, les yeux maintenant écarquillés, tout avait disparu. Son parfum s'était éteint et il avait été renvoyé, rejeté loin de... de quoi au juste ? Un choc insensé rendait toute analyse impossible alors qu'il aurait juré avoir ressenti le monde entier s'étendre en lui... C'est alors que John brisa son étreinte, venant couvrir méthodiquement ses tempes brûlantes de ses doigts glacés, déclarant d'une voix douce :

« _Tout ce que tu pourras voir dehors, y est déjà. _»

Le scientifique, fondamentalement ébranlé, n'aurait su dire en quelle langue s'exprimait le blond mais il le comprenait, ses émotions s'abreuvant de ses paroles, lui ramenant sa conscience égarée, apaisant son marasme. Lorsque les mains de l'ex-soldat vinrent se poser sur son cœur agité, il poursuivit :

« _Aime éternellement. __»_

Pourtant, tout lui était si douloureux ! Il ne comprenait plus, ne savait plus que faire, ni penser. Il lui avait semblé l'avoir atteinte, cette quiétude tant recherchée, cette paix qu'il ne trouvait nulle part et dont il venait d'avoir l'ébauche. Seigneur, comment devait-il vivre ? Il aurait voulu y être resté toujours, dans cet état fantastique. Rien ne servait de revenir, il ne voulait plus être ici.

« Vous devez m'aider. » Implora l'érudit d'une voix morte, son corps lui paraissant subitement trop lourd, trop présent, abusivement vivant.

L'homme de science qui s'était acharné toute sa vie durant à porter une vérité dont il sentait les plaies purulentes manger ses chaires, cette vérité fragile mais indestructible, le simple constat de la fin et de la prison qu'était devenu son monde, leva un regard vide sur le blond. Lui qui savait mais avait néanmoins trouvé la paix. Qu'il aide le pauvre diable qu'il était, qu'il lui prodigue ses soins du cœur et de l'esprit.

« John... » Appela-t-il sobrement, l'âme encore frémissante.

Où était la lumière, la logique, le sens de sa présence ici-bas ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver la paix lui aussi ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui accorder cela ? La face éclairée d'un sourire simple, empreint d'une tendresse incommensurable, le docteur se rapprocha de l'érudit aussi près que lui permettait ses vêtements, l'enlaçant avec des gestes d'une grande douceur. Ils étaient transis de froid, silencieux, écoutant la litanie du vent, les yeux rendus humides par le bleu tourmenté du ciel, autour d'eux régnant dans un équilibre en peine, le beau, le laid, la fin, le commencement, les ténèbres et l'innocente lumière de l'âme. Jamais, Dieu lui en soit témoin, Sherlock Holmes ne se sentit plus démuni qu'en cet instant.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien. »

« Allons, à l'instant même, je jurerais vous avoir entendu chanter. » S'étonna l'inspecteur Lestrade, reportant son attention sur le consultant.

« Eh bien n'en faites rien parce que je n'ai absolument rien fait de tel. » Claqua sèchement celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur les documents lui faisant face bien que la vérité était qu'il avait sûrement parlé malgré lui et qu'il lui semblait faire cela beaucoup plus souvent maintenant qu'il se rendait régulièrement chez John Watson.

L'ex-soldat et lui avaient à présent pour coutume de partager quotidiennement une tasse de thé et même si le brillant détective ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix (Qui voudrait bien l'entendre proférer pareille ineptie ?) c'était là son meilleur moment de la journée. Car si par le passé il était le seul à s'exprimer lors de leurs entrevues, les rôles étaient à présent inversés et John parlait tandis qu'il l'écoutait avec une attention qu'il ne s'était pas cru capable de produire. Il devait avouer qu'il avait trouvé un être capable de le fasciner par un simple regard, d'attirer sur lui toute son attention, son admiration et de surcroît, capable de le plonger dans un état hypnotique duquel il ressortait apaisé, voire même insensément heureux. C'était là une énigme exceptionnelle qu'il souhaitait ne jamais élucider par pur plaisir de s'asseoir en face du blond et de le regarder parler plus lentement, tentant à chaque instant de traduire par des gestes animés, ce qu'il venait de raconter. Aussi leur était-il arrivé à plusieurs reprises de rire de la bêtise de leurs gestes et de leurs malentendus cocasses. Car c'était cela même qui lui plaisait : rien n'était normal, tout était d'une originalité véritablement bizarre. Sherlock eut un sourire discret avant que Lestrade n'interrompe ses pérégrinations mémorielles, déclarant de sa voix traînante :

« Tout porte à croire qu'il est lui aussi revenu au pays. »

« S'il a été capable d'aller chercher Sebastian Moran jusqu'en Afghanistan, il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sépare aujourd'hui qu'il le sert si bien. » Souffla le détective, glissant une Marlboro tordue entre ses lèvres, jaugeant d'un regard morne, la paperasse étalée devant lui.

« Nous ne savons véritablement si Jim Moriarty est entré en contact avec Moran sur le terrain ou si cela ne s'est fait que par le biais de coïncidences désastreuses. Après tout, Moran était un homme fidèlement attaché à sa patrie et je doute qu'il ait pu se laisser enrôler par un criminel d'une telle envergure par un simple échange de lettres. De plus, cela correspond fort mal avec leur habitude commune de ne laisser aucune trace pouvant conduire à leur perte. Ceci signifiant donc que Moriarty est allé jusqu'à Moran en personne lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas encore retourné sa veste. Peut-être jusqu'à sa base militaire, infestée de caméras. » Exposa Gregory, se massant paresseusement les tempes à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne. Vous pouvez être sûr que si caméras il y avait, les enregistrements ne peuvent qu'être tronqués. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est produit. Moriarty a brillamment joué ce coup-là. Vous souvenez-vous de l'incident survenu lors d'un assaut où était impliqué Moran ? Celui-là même qui l'a poussé à s'interroger sur la justice qu'il représentait alors ? »

« Certainement. »

« Moran a abattu une famille entière et parfaitement innocente parce que ses supérieurs avaient prétendu avoir des preuves de leur implication au sein d'un réseau terroriste. Or, il découvrit après coup qu'il n'en était rien et qu'au journal télévisé, ils étaient acclamés pour ce qui était pour lui un acte de barbarie ignoble. Il en fit un rapport exhaustif à ses supérieurs afin que la vérité soit rétablie mais celui-ci fut survolé et oublié. Moriarty apparut stratégiquement en cet instant de faiblesse. Où était la justice dont il se faisait l'arme ? Que savait-il réellement des assauts qu'il lançait ? Combien d'innocents avait-il tués de sang-froid ? Quelle bêtise alors que de croire en des valeurs oubliées, de servir sa patrie alors qu'elle riait de lui sitôt qu'il avait le dos tourné. Tuer en toute connaissance de cause, réduire au silence des assassins impardonnables qui couraient encore dans la nature et en contrepartie il devrait obéir à ses ordres à lui. » Discourut simplement le brun, présentant le rapport du sniper, négligé de tous.

« Conjectures plausibles mais conjectures néanmoins. En outre, cela signifierait que Moran est payé avec des noms de criminels en liberté, ce qui est tout de même assez improbable. D'autant plus que sous les ordres de Moriarty, il tue également des honnêtes gens. Cela n'a pas de sens. » Rétorqua le quadragénaire saisissant le rapport tendu.

« C'est également ce que j'ai pensé mais les faits sont là. Consultez une fois encore la liste de ses hypothétiques victimes et sur cinquante, on y retrouve ses supérieurs lorsqu'il servait encore à l'armée ainsi qu'une vingtaine de criminels contre lesquels la police n'avait aucune preuve et qui ne partageaient absolument pas les mêmes affections criminelles que Moriarty. Donc de pauvres diables qui avaient bien mérité leur aller simple pour les enfers. »

« Allons donc ! Nul homme n'a le droit de faire sa propre justice ! Cela nous conduirait à des bains de sang continuels ! » S'exclama Lestrade, outragé.

« Haha comme si former des hommes à tuer afin de venger la populace évitait que le sang ne coule abondamment ! Vous n'êtes plus assez jeune pour vous permettre une telle naïveté, inspecteur. » Railla le brun tandis qu'il écrasait son mégot sur le dos de sa chaussure.

« Sebastian Moran est un assassin répugnant car bien qu'il agisse selon lui pour la justice, il tue également des hommes qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher afin de se racheter une conscience qu'il ne récupérera jamais. » Siffla celui-ci avec véhémence.

« Cela est bien vrai, monsieur. » Sourit l'érudit, amusé par l'engouement qu'il avait créé chez son interlocuteur qui avait pour habitude d'apparaître accablé d'une fatigue dont la vue seule suffisait à rendre mollasson le plus énergique des hommes.

Prenant conscience de la manipulation dont il venait de faire l'objet, Gregory ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. »

« Et vous un vieil homme qui devrait songer à prendre sa retraite. »

« Nos quatre vérités ayant été dites, peut-être pourrions-nous en revenir à nos moutons ? » S'enquit l'inspecteur, un sourire en coin.

« Faites, je vous en prie. » Concéda le brun avec une affabilité exagérée.

« Bien. Les meurtres des ressortissants russes ayant cessé sans que l'enquête n'ait avancé d'un iota, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'attendre que nos deux criminels se montrent à nouveau. Toutefois, sachant que la prochaine étape n'est autre que de poser des charges explosives on ne sait où, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à demeurer inactifs. Par conséquent, afin que la balle passe dans notre camp, nous devons forcer l'un d'eux, voire les deux, à s'exposer. » Psalmodiait le quadragénaire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le génie :

« Je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir et c'est non. »

« Nous savons tous deux que c'est là l'unique solution qui se présente à nous et qu'en outre, bien que je vous aie sollicité pour cette enquête, elle reste sous ma direction et vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. » Raisonna calmement Lestrade.

« Ce qui ne m'empêche en rien d'agir contre votre volonté et de saboter cette affaire si l'envie me prend. » Déclara le consultant, atone, posant un regard où baignaient milles promesses du pire sur l'inspecteur qui ne put qu'assurer d'une voix qui se faisait confiante :

« Il sera mieux protégé que le président des États-Unis. Il ne lui arrivera rien, pas même la plus petite égratignure. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

Connaissant le poids d'une telle déclaration, le brun alluma lentement son deuxième bâton de plaisir, s'accordant quelques minutes de réflexion durant lesquelles un silence profond s'abattit sur le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur son consultant, attendait patiemment son accord. Car il va sans dire que malgré le fait qu'il ait prétendu le contraire, jamais il n'agirait sans le consentement du détective, c'était s'exposer à moult difficultés et désagréments en tout genre qu'il ne se sentait absolument plus la force de supporter.

« J'accepte. Mais je veux être sur le terrain et l'assaut devra être lancé dès que je jugerai l'état des choses comme n'étant plus à ma convenance. » Consentit l'érudit non sans une grimace éloquente.

« Soit, il sera ainsi fait. » Approuva son aîné avec un hochement de tête fatigué. « Je vais faire en sorte que l'article faisant mention d'un témoin du massacre sur les docks paraisse ce soir, à la une si possible. »

« J'aimerais mieux qu'il sorte demain soir, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avant sa publication. »

« Bien. »

« Cet entretien est donc terminé. » Clôtura Sherlock, quittant son siège d'un geste leste.

Tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, il jaugea une dernière fois d'un regard profond, l'homme à qui il venait de confier la vie de John Watson.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un petit mot peut-être ? **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Contente de vous "revoir" ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Peneloo, merci pour tout :) **

* * *

_Suddenly, you're somewhere to be...  
_

_/_

_Soudainement, tu es là où tu dois être..._

* * *

Ouvrir son cœur et son esprit. Voilà une phrase simple au sens clair et l'on peut se figurer que la chose ne présente aucune difficulté dans son exécution. « Si seulement », songea Sherlock tandis que son taxi roulait dans les rues devenues sombres depuis que sept heures avaient sonné. Il était maintenant neuf heures passées et, le regard glissant sur les piétons progressant sur le trottoir, le génie tentait de réguler son souffle, d'apaiser sa pensée et de se concentrer sur sa substance. Tendre l'oreille au chant incessant de l'univers, sentir les caresses qu'il prodigue à nos âmes fatiguées... Seigneur, comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? De quelle façon John était-il parvenu à une telle prouesse, pis, à de telles conclusions ? Et s'il avait tort ? Et s'il n'était rien d'autre que la victime d'idées extravagantes sans le moindre sens ? L'érudit baissa les yeux sur ses mains, comme il lui était facile de douter de l'ex-soldat lorsque celui-ci n'était plus en sa compagnie ! Le consultant ne saisissait que très pauvrement la sorte de philosophie embaumant le docteur mais il était sûr que malgré ses fantaisies, _elle fonctionnait._ Le blond savait lui faire ressentir milles choses, cela incluant l'acte d'apprécier le simple fait d'être en vie. En outre, la façon dont le visage du docteur pivotait pour se présenter à chaque courant d'air, à chaque parfum, sa façon de s'émouvoir devant le plus insignifiant des paysages, d'idolâtrer un simple brin d'herbe et même durant ses crises où silencieux, il demeurait immobile, respirant à peine, comme en transe, le détective se sentait électrisé par des sensations douloureuses, des bouffées d'émotion angoissantes tout en demeurant étrangement délicieuses. Il voulait y être aussi, rejoindre ce monde fait de quiétude à l'état pur. Lui qui avait si ardemment défendu son équilibre mental, se retrouvait à souhaiter qu'il disparaisse éternellement.

« Dix livres sterling, m'sieur. »

L'homme de science tendit l'argent demandé et délaissa son taxi avec une lenteur démesurée, absorbé par ses conclusions déroutantes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré John Watson dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, il n'avait pas seulement souhaité faire partie de son monde, ni même simplement comprendre cet étrange personnage qu'il était alors à ses yeux. Non, la vérité était que, pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis sans qu'il ne rêvât perdre l'esprit. Toutefois, Watson n'était pas fou, loin de là. Il était... comme il fallait être. Le détective poussa un soupir imperceptible, levant les pupilles sur l'étendue nuageuse le surplombant, supérieure, impérieuse cependant d'une grande douceur. Il lui semblait ne vouloir que peu de choses mais voilà qu'il ignorait même ce que cela pouvait bien être. L'humeur rendue indéfinissable par ses réflexions consécutives, Sherlock pénétra dans l'immeuble du témoin, le regard voilé d'une affliction insipide. Accablé par son statut d'être humain lui paraissant plus grand encore et sa longévité atrocement inébranlable. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du docteur, tout était silencieux, les locataires de l'immeuble étant d'une discrétion fantomatique si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il y en ait jamais eu. Impatient, le brun finit par entrer sans forme de procès supplémentaire, sachant pertinemment que les verrous étaient pour Watson ce que le tact était à ses yeux : secondaire.

L'appartement du médecin militaire était parfaitement vide, un désordre ordonné régnait comme à son habitude dans le petit logis et refermant derrière lui, Holmes se décida à en analyser les détails. Les livres étaient empilés à même le sol tandis que la bibliothèque croulait sous un amas d'objets hétéroclites, allant de la canette tordue à la brindille de bois la plus banale qui soit. _M__ais c'était John._ Le génie poursuivit son inspection, ouvrant le seul placard présent, bancal, d'un bois effiloché et abîmé, le meuble entier ne tenant debout que par la volonté explicite du Seigneur et découvrit son contenu non sans surprise. L'uniforme de soldat de Watson y reposait, son casque, son fusil d'assaut ainsi que son arme de poing, le tout entièrement peint en bleu. Enfin bleu, pas n'importe lequel, _bleu ciel_. Tout avait été soigneusement peint, verni et entreposé avec grand soin. _C'était…__vraiment très John._ Sa trouvaille éveilla au sein de sa poitrine ce sentiment douloureux mais agréable. Qu'il aimait cette particularité qui caractérisait Watson ! Le génie n'en savait jamais assez au sujet du témoin, alors que celui-ci avait toute son admiration. John était... fascinant.

Remettant tout en place, le scientifique reprit son inspection. Il n'avait jamais ouvert la porte à côté de la salle de bain et était certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la chambre à coucher du médecin. Progressant d'un pas léger et mesuré, Holmes s'approcha de ladite porte, prit une minute pour observer son audace et son toupet dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'envergure et qui lui paraissait à présent d'une ampleur effrayante puis, inspirant longuement, il se décida à abaisser la poignée de porte et pénétra dans la pièce le souffle quelque peu agité. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint fleuri qui avait jauni avec les années et s'était détaché par endroits. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucune décoration si ce n'est un cadre vide au verre brisé et une plante en pot, chétive, d'un vert maladif. Une armoire en bois industriel reposait dans le coin de la pièce, dénotant étrangement avec le reste de par son extrême blancheur et un lit individuel était aligné contre le mur, juste en dessous d'une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, pile en face du détective qui fut figé sur place par la vue de Watson endormi. Le blond était allongé, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement permettant de douter du fait qu'il soit mort bien que son immobilité saisissante s'acharnait à faire croire le contraire. Ses draps étaient lisses et montaient jusqu'à son thorax à la manière des patients dans les hôpitaux, son visage dépourvu de toute expression, ne frémissait pas, ses paupières closes demeuraient telles quelles, sans le moindre soubresaut.

L'érudit hésita à faire demi-tour mais son éternelle effronterie l'en empêcha et il s'avança vers l'homme étendu, hypnotisé par son étrangeté continue qui apparemment l'accompagnait même dans son sommeil. Le brun se pencha sur le visage apaisé, le cœur comme au bord des lèvres, son agitation intérieure étant telle qu'il crut faire un malaise mais cela ne se produisit pas. Il lui parut alors qu'il assistait là à quelque chose d'unique, jamais de sa vie le génie n'avait pénétré au sein d'une atmosphère si étourdissante, une senteur inconnue embaumait la pièce entière, un voile d'émotion parait les textures et les couleurs l'entourant d'une signification fantasque, immuable. Sans pouvoir expliquer son comportement, le consultant resta là, à observer John Watson. Il se sentait humain et honoré de l'être, une paix indéfinissable l'envahissant graduellement, si bien qu'il en fut vite saturé, convaincu d'être sur le point d'exploser de bien-être. Tout lui semblait si logique maintenant, parfaitement juste, bon dans son entièreté. La vie insensée qu'il avait menée jusqu'alors se voyant sacrée, bénie car elle était comme elle devait être. Tout était exactement comme cela devait être et lui Sherlock Holmes, membre d'une espèce naturelle, n'avait plus de soucis, plus de peine car il savait à présent que la douleur enfouie en son sein n'était en réalité que peu de chose et qu'en la chérissant comme il chérissait chaque émotion bienfaisante, elle ne serait plus. Et tout cela, cette vérité enfantine mais ô combien véritable, lui était apporté par l'homme gisant devant lui, endormi. Aussi le génie fut-il effrayé de retourner à son état habituel s'il venait jamais à détourner les yeux du docteur, il devait rester là. Il ne pouvait se retirer car ce cœur dans sa poitrine se gonflait à un rythme régulier et qu'il n'en éprouvait point de dégoût, car l'air qu'il inspirait ne lui semblait plus fade et écœurant, parce qu'enfin sa condition humaine lui semblait plus qu'acceptable. Il voulait demeurer aux côtés de Watson plus longtemps encore et singulièrement désespéré, il se pencha sur le visage du blond, son souffle venant baiser ses lèvres. Comme il était bien !

Le visage du témoin frémit pourtant et celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux clairs qui allèrent échouer dans les iris azures se présentant à lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors longuement. Quelle situation grotesque et étrange que la leur ! Sherlock n'était pas sans savoir que son attitude n'avait rien de sensé, peut-être même avait-il finalement perdu cet esprit qu'il rebutait tant. Pourtant peu lui importait à l'instant car dans cet amas de bizarrerie qu'était devenue son existence depuis l'apparition du docteur, il conservait en lui cette seule et unique certitude, cette foi paresseuse mais indémontable : Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Oui, bien que cet homme vienne de se réveiller avec le visage d'un individu qui n'était en réalité, ni son ami, ni un parent et encore moins un amant, penché sur lui, le génie savait au plus profond de son être que le témoin ne s'en offusquerait pas car il était lui aussi au fait de cet état des choses. Ils étaient au bout de leurs quêtes individuelles, chacun avait trouvé son but. Aussi la poitrine du scientifique s'emplit-elle d'une cascade torrentielle d'émotions diverses, parfaitement inconnues lorsque l'ex-soldat finit par lui sourit avec gentillesse, prononçant de sa voix rauque, dans ce langage qui lui devenait peu à peu familier :

« _Bonjour. _»

Et c'était bien car tout était exactement comme cela devait être : deux.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Se réveiller est un acte que chaque être vivant effectue à toutes heures, celui-ci pouvant parfois être d'une certaine rudesse ou d'une agréable douceur. S'éveiller d'un cauchemar, d'un rêve plaisant, ou de la noire torpeur du sommeil sans rêve, c'est revenir à la réalité, réintégrer ses chairs, sa substance avec ce dépit habituel, d'une passivité acquise avec les années. Lorsque John Watson ouvrit les yeux, le visage du plus grand détective du Royaume-Uni penché sur le sien, l'habitude se transforma et il ne lui sembla pas retrouver sa substance. En effet, tandis qu'il quittait sa couche et regagnait la cuisine où Holmes s'affairait à la préparation du thé, il ne se sentit plus comme l'une des nombreuses parts éparses de la mère universelle, il était uni, mêlé à toutes choses. Il était les délicats flocons de neige tombant à l'extérieur, le vent glacial régnant sur Londres, la senteur boisée de son appartement et la rivière s'écoulant paresseusement à des kilomètres de là. Oui, John était complet car comme la nuit, il avait le jour, comme le feu, il avait la glace, Sherlock Holmes le complétant pleinement, le libérant définitivement de toute réalité, d'éveil dépité, de passivité indubitablement humaine. Lorsqu'il s'attabla, observant d'un œil vif les paillettes lumineuses dansant sous le jet chaleureux de l'ampoule suspendue au plafond, il était six heures trente du matin, l'aube naissait à l'horizon en un fil gracieux de couleur chatoyante et Sherlock Holmes lui souriait.

Le détective déposa sur la table les séparant, deux tasses de porcelaine fumantes tandis qu'il s'attablait à son tour et déclarait en un chant régulier, dans _sa langue _:

«_Bonjour. _»

« _Il fait encore nuit. _» Nota le témoin, vérifiant ses dires d'un coup d'œil à la fenêtre derrière lui.

« _C'est vrai. Je suis navré d'avoir perturbé votre sommeil. »_

_« Je ne rêvais pas. Dort-on réellement si l'on ne rêve pas ? _» Questionna le blond, enserrant pensivement la coupole délicate lui faisant face.

La science démontrait que oui, à n'en pas douter, même sans rêve, l'homme n'en dormait pas moins pour autant. Et malgré cela, le génie sentait en lui que la réponse était toute autre, aussi répondit-il sur le même ton :

« _Je l'ignore. _»

« _Vous ne dormez pas souvent. _» Déclara l'ex-soldat, les lèvres trempées dans son breuvage, d'une amertume légère, à l'odeur prononcée.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le génie passa une main aérienne dans ses boucles, posant machinalement son regard désabusé sur son interlocuteur. Ses doigts s'agitèrent en rythme sur la surface plane entre eux avant qu'il ne dise de sa voix calme, d'une lenteur sinistre :

« _Demains sera une journée difficile pour vous. _»

« _Serez-vous à mes côtés ? _» S'enquit le médecin avec légèreté.

Mortifié, le brun détourna le regard.

« _Ce n'est rien. _» Ajouta pourtant le témoin, reposant sa tasse afin de couvrir d'une main gentille, celle du détective. « _Sortons. _»

Le témoin se redressa sous le regard attentif de son invité et se retira à la salle d'eau d'un pas irrégulier, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers l'extérieur tandis que ses poignets jouaient avec l'air ambiant. L'érudit demeura immobile, écoutant les percussions de l'eau lui parvenant de loin, son esprit vide de toute pensée, était cotonneux contre sa boîte crânienne, les teintes orangées du jour se diluaient dans le bleu sombre de la nuit allant sur sa fin et tous deux s'enlaçaient dans l'immensité du ciel, c'était beau. L'homme de science sortit d'un geste calme son bâton de cigarette de sa prison de papier, l'allumant à la flamme dansante de son briquet. Les moindres éléments de son existence gagnant son intérêt, s'embellissant à chaque instant. Il en était à son troisième bâton de plaisir lorsque le blond refit surface, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu d'un pull épais, d'un beige délicat et d'un jean abîmé par endroit, légèrement trop grand. Déposant son menton au creux de sa paume, il observa le témoin enfiler ses chaussettes ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de marche, les détails de sa personne l'enivrant, le soupir régulier de son souffle berçant ses tympans. Fin prêt, John ancra son regard au sien, la figure dénuée d'émotion, droit au milieu du salon, il le fixait sans interrogation, ni intention particulière aussi lui rendait-il son regard de la même façon. Puis ils quittèrent l'appartement sans un mot supplémentaire, côte à côte dans les rues aux façades teintées par les rayons de l'aube, la ville encore endormie n'étant traversée que par quelques voitures et passants solitaires. John parlait, de tout et de rien, son chant jovial marquant leurs pas lents et souriant, le détective lui répondait avec ce langage qu'il aimait sentir dans sa gorge, dont le goût lui était agréable et savoureux. Lorsque la gare ouvrit ses portes, ils prirent le premier train du jour et accessoirement celui qui se présentait à eux sans se soucier de sa destination. Leurs conversations diverses aux sujets multiples s'écoulaient aussi naturellement que leurs épaules se rencontraient avec régularité, leur membres cherchant sans cesse le contact de l'autre aussi fugace et superficiel soit-il.

Assis dans leur compartiment, le brun observa sa main tandis qu'elle avançait jusqu'à celle de son compagnon de voyage, l'enserrant avec douceur et précaution, attirant sur lui le regard de l'intéressé.

« _Aujourd'__hui, il se montrera. _» Sourit celui-ci.

« _Qui donc ? _»

« _Le soleil. _»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, alors que dix heures sonnaient et qu'absorbé par le chant envoûtant du témoin, le détective ne lui prêtait pas attention, l'astre céleste s'éleva au-dessus du monde, ses rayons enflammant la neige recouvrant les prairies à la fenêtre, les animaux enfouis dans les ténèbres épargnés par la rudesse de l'hiver, pointaient le bout de leurs museaux, s'abreuvant de cet ensoleillement inopiné et le génie se perdait comme jamais auparavant dans l'image du blond, dans l'éclat de ses yeux, dans l'incongruité de ses gestes. Impulsifs, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de descendre à un arrêt au nom désuet, en campagne londonienne, leurs mains ne se séparant plus car elles étaient bien comme cela, entrelacées de cette façon amicale, pas le mois du monde incommodante. Ils progressaient dans les rues où survenait par intermittence un paysan au visage rougi, à l'expression avenante, s'affairant à sa tâche, se souciant de leur présence sans curiosité gênante avec ce calme qui leur est propre et dont ils parlaient le soir venu à l'auberge du coin : « J'me mêle pas de ce qui, ma foi, me regarde pas, voyez ! »

Transi de paix, grisé de plénitude, Sherlock Holmes se sentait si complet qu'il ne savait comment agir, assis sur un banc, il présenta une expression dépitée à son camarade, questionnant :

« _Lorsque tout est en place, oui, quand tout va bien__ c__omme on l'a toujours souhaité, que faut-il faire John ? _»

L'intéressé eut un rire clair, il se pencha en avant et récupérant sa main, il saisit avec vénération la neige à ses pieds, la baisa avant de l'envoyer valser dans les airs.

« _Vivre, vivre comme jamais. _»

Ainsi se laissèrent-ils aller à ce bonheur juste, mérité dont ils étaient entourés, riant, plaisantant, sans jamais se séparer, progressant dans les ruelles, sourire aux lèvres, leurs narines s'emplissant du doux parfum de la campagne, cet air pur où l'on retrouvait la senteur robuste de la pierre, la fragrance délicate des feuillages et celle subtilement sucrée du ciel. Le cœur battant à la tombée de la nuit, ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour, tremblants, émerveillés, mais sustentés. L'érudit ne retourna pas à son logis cette nuit-là, il lui était impossible de quitter le docteur. La séparation viendrait, demain mais avant cela, avant cette confrontation, il allait vivre.

Assis dans le lit simple, le médecin vêtu de ses habits du soir, le détective d'un t-shirt lui ayant été prêté par le témoin, les deux protagonistes s'observaient.

« _Je vais dormir ici. _» Informa le consultant.

« _Oui. _» Approuva John.

Aussi s'allongèrent-ils en silence, les feux d'une voiture coururent sur le papier peint délavé, Sherlock raffermit sa prise sur la main de son comparse et tous deux fermèrent les yeux, exténués.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Bisous **

**A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles je m'en vais répondre de ce pas ! Peneloo, merci pour tout ! **

* * *

_Water and Wine..._

_/_

_Eau et Vin..._

* * *

Jim Moriarty était contrarié. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement aussi prit-il quelques minutes pour savourer son mécontentement. Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres. Que les émotions étaient inutiles ! Pourtant, il était bon d'en éprouver d'aussi intenses et productives que peuvent l'être la colère, la haine et la cruauté.

« Sebastian, je sors. » Déclara-t-il à l'attention de la silhouette fixe dans l'ombre de la pièce alors qu'il quittait son siège d'un mouvement leste.

« Revolver ? » Questionna le dénommé Sebastian, ses rétines dépourvues de toute couleur rivées à celles de son supérieur.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Récusa celui-ci, une moue de dégoût paradant sur ses traits. « Fais préparer la voiture. »

Moran acquiesça d'un hochement imperceptible de la tête, se retirant avec un silence infini, sa carrure conséquente n'entravant en rien ses mouvements, ses muscles finement ciselés roulant avec vivacité sous ses chairs satinées.

Moriarty déplorait qu'un tiers intervienne dans ses affaires. Il ne demandait rien à personne, travaillait sans bavures, veillant à ce que tout homme n'ait jamais à se soucier du danger dantesque grouillant dans chaque artère de la ville, dans les recoins les plus sombres comme les plus exposés. Il lui semblait, dès lors, parfaitement inconvenant que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que songer à lui faire du tort. Cristi, en voilà une idée ! Il ne violait pas, n'avait jamais, Satan lui en soit témoin, molesté qui que ce soit (la torture n'entrant, bien évidemment pas en ligne de compte) et lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'obligation d'exécuter un enfant, il veillait à ce que cela soit aussi bref que le permet l'anatomie humaine. Et voilà que ces vulgaires singes de policiers anglais osaient s'en prendre à lui ? Saisissant le journal de la veille, le criminel observa la photo de couverture où s'affichait le visage calme et sans âge d'un certain John Watson. Une pensée persistante, aussi agaçante que plaisante, lui titillait les nerfs depuis la funeste découverte de l'article du London Daily.

Qui avait bien pu les mettre sur ses traces ? Le génie du crime était pleinement conscient de la médiocrité des policiers anglais (et à travers le monde), il ne se souciait jamais de cacher ses corps, ni même de procéder à des stratagèmes inédits afin de se couvrir ou Dieu seul sait ce à quoi s'adonnent les autres criminels pour éviter la prison.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'attraper, c'était physique, trop d'idiotie, de naïveté et d'incontinence cérébrale pour qu'il en soit autrement. En outre, le témoin n'en était pas vraiment un. Qui irait donc s'enquérir de ce qu'a bien pu voir un attardé, qui de surcroît, est incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe ? En toute logique (logique policière s'entend), ce John Watson aurait dû finir derrière les barreaux. Un fou près d'un enfant est un fou-pédophile et un fou près d'un cadavre, est forcément un fou-assassin voire même un fou-nécrophile et ainsi va la chanson. Il n'y avait que Sebastian et lui-même sur les docks ce jour-là, jamais, grand Dieu, jamais Moran ne le trahirait. C'est d'une absurdité !

Les dossiers ne faisaient pas mention d'un nouvel agent et l'unique interrogatoire avait été mené après l'arrestation du décérébré par une certaine Donovan qui ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être la personne qu'il recherchait. Cette femme était pire que les autres et n'était compétente que lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire prendre à des endroits d'une imagination discutable. Agacé, l'homme resserra sèchement son nœud de cravate. Il fallait bien sûr qu'une telle chose lui arrive maintenant qu'il était si proche de son but. Qui que ce soit, il allait lui faire payer cet affront. Il voulait le débusquer, eh bien soit !

« Votre tour viendra, soyez-en sûr. » Siffla-t-il, une haine dont il avait appris chaque palier, courant dans ses veines avec superbe.

L'Angleterre avait réveillé le loup et attiré sur elle, toute sa hargne.

« La voiture est prête. » Annonça la voix rocailleuse de Sebastian Moran, d'un ton si mesuré que ses tonalités n'en n'étaient que plus basses encore.

« Mon manteau. » Intima celui qui ne contestait pas les rumeurs le diagnostiquant comme étant le plus grand psychopathe vivant en ce siècle.

Un trench-coat épais fut glissé sur ses épaules et la silhouette longiligne du criminel fut aperçue, guindée dans un costume d'une noirceur cauchemardesque, un manteau d'une classe incontestable reposant sur son corps d'une taille moindre mais d'une beauté remarquable, quittant l'hôtel Continental par une matinée enneigée, des flocons d'une pureté immaculée dansant autour de son visage pâle, ses grands yeux noisette anormalement assombris par la cruauté sans borne cascadant en son sein.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Une main, chaude, rassurante, tenant fermement la sienne, les bribes d'un sommeil reposant crépitant encore sous ses paupières closes. L'envie de paresse, de nonchalance et d'oisiveté propre aux dormeurs satisfaits. Sherlock Holmes eut un léger soupir de contentement tandis que son corps pivotait sur le côté et que ses yeux allaient se poser sur le visage calme de Watson. Ce n'était qu'un amas de chairs modelé en une image personnelle, rien de plus. Mais quel tableau cela faisait-il !

Le médecin était beau, de cette beauté discrète, d'une simplicité affectueuse. Le génie s'évertua à la graver dans sa mémoire, prenant conscience avec un naturel déconcertant, qu'à l'avenir, toutes choses ne s'approchant pas de cette quintessence de façon subtile ou prononcée, ne mériteraient pas le moindre regard. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent presque d'elles-mêmes, comme pour reposer ses rétines étourdies par ce spectacle et tandis qu'il les rouvrait avec une lenteur délicieuse, sa poitrine se réchauffât à la vue de sa main osseuse, marquée de veines d'un bleu profond, abandonnée au cœur de celle dorée, pleine de vie du docteur. Rien n'avait de sens. Cela n'était pas logique. Quand bien même Watson lui inspirait la plus sincère admiration, cela n'impliquait pas qu'il soit si perturbé, presque (et il lui en coûtait de l'avouer) émotif à son contact. Bien entendu, l'érudit ne voyait aucun inconvénient à savourer cet instant, à se repaître de la beauté de son compagnon. Cependant, il n'était pas sans ignorer que cette situation n'avait rien de commun. A l'exception de certaines personnes à l'orientation sexuelle dite ''non-conventionnelle''.

Toutefois, depuis qu'il connaissait Watson, pis, depuis sa naissance, ses expériences n'avaient, à sa connaissance, jamais reflété une once d'orthodoxie.

Ne sachant que penser en définitive, le scientifique sacrifia l'idée de tergiversations plus poussées et se redressa, ses membres étant d'une légèreté qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître jusqu'alors. Silencieux, il observa la pièce chichement baignée par les rayons éparses du soleil matinal, la ville chantait à la fenêtre, faisant écho aux piaillements joviaux trahissant la présence de volatiles non loin de là et Holmes se surprit à souhaiter que ses réveils (si sommeil il y avait) s'exécutassent toujours de cette façon.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la couche qu'il partageait avec le témoin, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur sa main et éveillé comme jamais, il ancra son regard au sien.

« _Je ne peux pas rester. _» Déclara le détective d'une voix qui lui paraissait étrangère tant elle était empreinte d'une chaleur humaine, réchauffant jusqu'à ses propres tympans.

« _Je le sais. _» Assura simplement le blond, un maigre sourire étirant ses lèvres rosées.

« _Je ne sera__i__ pas loin. _»

La paume chaude quitta la sienne et se mettant sur ses jambes, le génie demeura fixe, une étrange sensation le parcourant alors. Il ne pouvait pas quitter cette pièce de cette façon. Il devait forcément y avoir quelques actes ou fantaisies d'ordre social se prêtant à sa situation car en lui-même, le consultant voulait faire quelque chose de précis qui clôturerait ce moment d'une perfection indéniable, de façon tout aussi parfaite. Lançant un regard au témoin assis sur son lit, les cheveux emmêlés sur le haut de son crâne, les yeux rougies, les lèvres exquisément gonflées, quelques rayons lumineux ayant bravé la barrière de tissus des rideaux, venant courir sur ses joues, son front et son nez, il ajouta, inexplicablement troublé :

« _J'ai bien dorm__i__. _»

Ce à quoi l'ex-soldat lui répondit par un sourire conciliant, un tantinet amusé, faisant naître en son sein un embarras des plus enfantins. Dieu, qu'il se sentait bête ! Saisissant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur la table de chevet avec une hâte trahissant sa honte, il se retira à la salle de bain où il les enfila maladroitement, les pensées dirigées vers la chambre à coucher qu'il venait de délaisser. Au demeurant, il n'était qu'un novice en ce qui concernait les relations sociales et pour un début d'apprentissage, il n'avait pas choisi la plus aisée...

Recueillant la cascade d'eau chaude se déversant du robinet au cœur de ses mains tenues en coupe, il s'en aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises, son reflet dans le miroir lui imposant un regard qu'il soutenait, lui-même, à grande peine. Sa peau avait rougi sur ses joues creuses, son attitude toute entière lui paraissait surfaite, vide de sens. Ce reflet n'avait jamais été en adéquation avec ce qu'il était en dedans. Du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. En outre, sans doute eût-il fallut qu'il soit un personnage écœurant, des plus immondes pour que son image s'accorde enfin avec sa personnalité.

Une secousse soudaine interrompit le cours de ses pensées et les mains encore trempées, il saisit son portable, le numéro de l'appelant ne lui inspirant pas l'horreur habituelle.

« Mycroft, ta ponctualité est admirable. » Salua-t-il froidement.

« Tu es d'une hypocrisie qui me laisse sans voix. Mes agents sont en position et te font savoir que tu as raté un bouton en enfilant ta chemise. »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Quinze minutes, ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie. Après quoi, nous irons chez le coiffeur, ta coupe est affreuse. » Lança négligemment Moriarty à l'encontre de son bras droit alors qu'il quittait son automobile d'un mouvement classieux des plus dédaigneux, Sebastian se gardant bien de lui rétorquer qu'il était à l'origine de ladite coupe.

Sur le trottoir, le criminel ajusta son vêtement, repérant du coin de l'œil, la fausse joggeuse au coin de la rue, le facteur qui depuis son arrivé s'évertuait maintes fois à consulter son paquetage, les amoureux en face de l'immeuble faignant une flânerie pitoyablement grossière et il ne se donna même pas la peine de vérifier l'emplacement des tireurs d'élite préalablement découverts par Moran. Tous les agents du pays semblaient s'être embusqués dans cette rue afin de l'épier (car il va sans dire que c'est la seule et unique chose qu'il leur permettra de faire). C'était assez grisant et le brun se félicita d'avoir revêtu son plus beau costume (l'une des règles primordiales d'une célébrité étant de ne jamais décevoir ses fans). La Rolls-Royce Phantom VI démarra et Jim s'engouffra dans l'immeuble du médecin militaire.

Peaufinant son sourire le plus éclatant, son charme naturel se chargeant du reste, il s'en alla frapper trois coups secs à la porte de John Watson. Une silhouette de taille moyenne, carrée et quelque peu robuste se présentant alors, à moitié dissimulée derrière la paroi en bois, semblant hésitante.

Pleinement immergé dans son rôle de gentleman, le prince du crime se pencha à l'encontre de l'homme, souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'il tendait une main polie :

« Je m'appelle Jim, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Une douce main se glissa dans la sienne comme John s'avançait avec lenteur, détaillant son invité d'un regard curieux tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait au fil de son mutisme incommodant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Moriarty réajusta derechef son costume, John ne cilla pas et il sembla même au brun que le médecin n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis son arrivée, son regard clair, bêtement trop bleu, braqué sur lui avec une intensité à peine imaginable. Aussi reprit-il après s'être bruyamment raclé la gorge :

« Bien. Hmm..., vous devez être John Watson. Je crois que nous avons à parler. Pourrais-je entrer ? »

L'ex-soldat demeura fixe, son masque facial n'indiquant pas la moindre information si bien que le criminel douta du fait que le docteur ait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Son sourire s'effrita d'un rien tandis que sa patience baissait d'un cran.

« Comprenez-vous un mot de ce que je vous raconte ? »

Le blond acquiesça et excédé par la scénette parfaitement ridicule à laquelle il était forcé de participer malgré lui, Jim ajouta plus brusquement que ne l'aurait voulu son rôle de gentilhomme :

« Alors vous me laissez entrer ? »

Watson abandonna tout bonnement le palier, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui alors qu'il se retirait en cuisine. Hébété, le criminel passa une main lasse dans ses mèches, un rire rauque s'échappant de sa gorge gracile. Il était irrité et excité à la foi. Si un homme avait pu comprendre ce parfait cinglé au point de le soupçonner, il devait être un sacré génie. Délaissant l'entrée, le psychopathe s'attabla en face du témoin, souriant à la vue des tasses reposant entre eux, vides.

« Vous êtes un hôte attentionné, toutefois, et cela est fort regrettable, j'ai le thé en horreur. » Reprit Moriarty, une moue entre un sourire enjôleur et un mépris total, déformant son joli visage alors qu'il empoignait la tasse de porcelaine et la laissait chuter au sol avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

Poursuivant sur sa lancée, il quitta son siège, et se mit à ondoyer d'une armoire à l'autre de la kitchenette déclarant sur un ton enjoué, comme l'aurait fait l'invité le plus courtois :

« Je vais plutôt opter pour un verre d'eau. »

Verre qu'il laissa choir au sol avec une désinvolture amusée et ainsi déclara-t-il en préférer un autre puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que le soldat porte une main affligée à son oreille.

« Les oreillettes supportent mal les bruits d'éclats. » Sourit l'homme, satisfait, et comme il se penchait sur le visage du médecin, dénichant l'oreillette ainsi que le micro caché dans le col du blond :

« Je vais vous emprunter tout ça. »

Aussi se rassit-il avec désinvolture, lançant, outragé :

« Si vous vouliez participer, la moindre des politesses aurait été de vous annoncer. Eh donc, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Une agitation phénoménale crépitât dans l'oreille du criminel avant qu'une voix ne réponde, tendue :

« Inspecteur Grégory Lestrade. »

« Oh très cher, c'est exactement avec vous que je souhaitais m'entretenir ! Le destin fait bien les choses ! » S'exclama le brun, d'une ironie corrosive. «Monsieur Watson et moi-même passons un moment délicieux, n'est-ce pas, John ? »

L'ex-soldat, gardant une immobilité impériale, ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard, lui préférant la vue de l'ampoule au plafond.

« Il n'est pas très bavard mais c'est un chic gaillard, sa sœur serait fière de lui. Oui John, Harriet vous envoie ses meilleurs messages. »

Le témoin, figé, la figure tordue de stupéfaction ne put que questionner difficilement :

« Ha-rry ? »

« Seigneur, il parle ! C'est merveilleux ! » Se récria Jim, poussant le vice jusqu'à applaudir de contentement. « Mais on parle, on parle et personne n'écoute ce que je veux. »

« Que souhaitez-vous ? » S'enquit la voix rauque de l'inspecteur au travers de l'oreillette.

« Ma foi, si vous voulez éviter que je repeigne les murs avec les tripes de monsieur Watson, il faut me dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. Qui a interrogé l'handicapé ? »

Le silence se fit dans l'oreillette et Moriarty claqua la langue de mécontentement.

« Ils ne font jamais les choses comme il faut, c'est bête pour vous. » Dit-il à l'encontre du témoin dont le visage affichait un désespoir sans retenue depuis la mention du nom de sa sœur.

Haussant les épaules, le génie du crime se dirigea vers la kitchenette où il prit le soin de choisir, non pas un verre, mais le plus grand couteau qu'il put y trouver, soupirant théâtralement :

« Gregory, je ne m'amuse plus et lorsque je ne m'amuse plus, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer, si vous ne répondez pas dans les secondes qui suivent, John Watson ainsi que sa chère sœur, iront tout deux retrouver leurs parents aux portes du paradis. »

« C'était le sergent Donovan. » Avoua subitement l'inspecteur tandis que, la main délicatement posée sur l'épaule du docteur, Jim rétorquait atone :

« Vous ne deviez dire que la vérité. »

« C'est la vérité ! » Se défendit ardemment le quadragénaire.

« Quel vilain menteur vous faites, je déteste les mensonges. » Soupirait le brun, laissant courir la lame de son couteau sur les doigts graciles du témoin figé d'horreur, comme en transe.

« Je ne mens pas ! C'était le sergent Donovan ! Jésus, reposez ce couteau ! » S'exclama brutalement Lestrade, les yeux rivés à ses jumelles.

« Ne me dites pas ce que JE DOIS FAIRE ! » Cingla le criminel, abattant son couteau sur le dos de la main du médecin, un cri de douleur vibrant aux seins des oreillettes respectives.

« QUI-ETAIT-CE ? » Hurla le psychopathe, tournant savamment son couteau au cœur des chairs mutilées comme pour marquer chacun de ses mots, les plaintes rauques poussées par le médecin accompagnant chacun de ses gestes.

« C'était moi. »

Un silence incongru s'abattit soudain, à peine troublé par le souffle haché de Watson, penché sur sa main ensanglantée, dont la peau à vif, laissait entrevoir les secrets cramoisis de l'anatomie humaine, une lame d'argent la traversant de part en part. Jim, délaissant son couteau, inspecta l'état de son costume dont les manches étaient à présent tâchées de sang frais et eut une grimace de dégoût, s'enquérant :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. » Répondit le détective sur un ton calme, exempt de toute forme d'animosité sans pour autant permettre à son interlocuteur de douter de son mépris.

« Comment se fait-il que votre nom n'apparaisse nulle part ? » Questionna le criminel que le ton vierge du consultant ne gênait pas, au contraire.

« Je ne suis pas un agent de police. »

« Je vous aime bien. » Sourit finalement Moriarty, enroulant avec insouciance le câble de son micro autour de son doigt à la façon d'une jeune fille conversant avec son amoureux. « Je suis d'avis que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. »

« Dès que vous aurez marqué une distance conséquente entre votre personne et celle de John Watson, je conviendrai avec vous de ce qu'il vous plaira. » Asséna froidement le détective.

« Areôs hêméra*, si, mi, fa dièse, sol dièse, au-dessus de l'eau, ce sera plus romantique. » Déclara suavement le génie du crime.

« Bien. »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir monsieur Holmes ! » Lança gaiement Jim alors qu'il jetait son oreillette ainsi que son micro au loin et qu'il se décidait à se retirer.

« Oh ce fut une entrevue ! Mer-vei-lleuse ! Splendide, vraiment ! » S'exclama-t-il à l'attention du docteur qui, penché sur sa main dont les chairs enserraient encore le couteau de cuisine, murmurait des phrases inintelligibles en un souffle désordonné.

« Mes excuses pour les dégâts occasionnés, je ne vous serre pas la main mais considérez que le cœur y est ! » Salua-t-il sur le pas de porte, indiquant en une vague gesticulation, l'ensemble de la cuisine dévastée. « Au revoir, John Watson ! »

Tout se joua en quelques minutes. Deux, à peine, Sherlock avait compté. Pourtant, lorsque l'équipe d'intervention pénétra dans le logis, il ne restait plus une trace de Jim Moriarty. Le psychopathe n'était pas sorti de l'immeuble, n'était ni sur le toit, ni dans les caves mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était plus là. Le détective pénétra le dernier dans l'appartement où grouillait déjà une dizaine d'agents aussi vifs et irritants que des fourmis. L'un criait « Que l'on appelle une ambulance ! » et n'en faisait rien tandis qu'un autre en écho parfait s'écriait « Une ambulance ! » sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste dénonçant sa volonté d'en appeler une. Les écartant de son chemin avec des regards dont on ne parvenait pas à douter du fait qu'ils puissent tuer, l'homme de science héla un des policiers :

« Où est-il ? »

« Nous ne parvenons pas à lui faire quitter sa chambre. Il... » Paniquait le bleu (car il ne pouvait qu'en être un) quand l'érudit l'interrompit sèchement :

« Ce sera tout. »

Lorsque Holmes retrouva Watson, celui-ci était agenouillé au centre de sa chambre, sa paume toujours transpercée par un couteau d'une taille effrayante, fixant l'unique cadre qu'il possédait, ce même cadre vide au verre brisé dont le détective avait jadis noté la présence, murmurant milles paroles muettes, les yeux écarquillés. Et la poitrine comme transpercée elle aussi, le génie s'agenouilla en face du témoin.

« _Je suis désolé. _» Fut la première phrase qu'il prononça, car il était incapable de la contenir plus longtemps, elle l'envahissait de l'intérieur, l'étouffait, le déchirait, _il était si désolé_.

Le regard bleu, luisant d'humidité, d'un désespoir tel qu'il électrisait de douleur chaque personne ayant le malheur de l'apercevoir, se déposa sur la figure du scientifique comme le blond appelait d'une voix claire, dénuée de fioriture émotionnelle, presque enfantine :

« _Harry. _»

* * *

_''Areôs hêméra'' : ''Marti dies'' en latin, signifiant, ''jour de Mars'' dont est tiré ''mardi''._

_''si, mi, fa dièse, sol dièse'' sont les quatre notes jouées par le Big Ben à six heures. _

_Le Big Ben fait face à la Tamise, entre le Pont de Westminster et l'Abbaye de Westminster. _

_Donc Moriarty souhaiterait que Holmes le retrouve sur le Pont de Westminster à six heures, mardi. :)_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire à cause de l'intervention d'un certain psychopathe dont la personnalité est beaucoup trop obscure, complexe et excentrique et du fait fait que je ne voulais surtout pas créer un Jim qui déçoive tous mes lecteurs hahaha **

**A bientôt !**

**A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, en retard (évidemment), j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que, pour être sincère, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de garder le cap sur cette fic. Je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner, ce n'est pas mon genre mais si Dieu ou je ne sais pas qui, pouvait me rendre l'inspi' du début, je ne dirais pas non... Ma foi, c'est la vie ! Merci à tous pour vos review et bonne lecture ! **

**Peneloo, merci pour tes corrections et ta gentillesse. Tu es parfaite :) **

* * *

_How come the sun don't shine on me?_

_/_

_Comment se fait-il que le soleil ne brille pas sur moi ? _

* * *

Lorsque Holmes quitta l'hôpital de St Bartholomew, il était en colère. Si plein de haine que la vue du plus banal individu l'importunait, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses globes oculaires brûlaient sous ses paupières et son sang frappait à ses tempes. Il aurait pu tuer, il aurait voulu tuer. Aussi lorsqu'il arriva à destination, nul ne se présenta à sa vue, chaque officier présent, se retirant sagement dans son bureau, ceux qui n'en possédaient pas trouvant le moment opportun pour une pause cigarette. Seuls osèrent se présenter à lui, le sergent Donovan et son fidèle amant, le docteur en médecine légale Anderson. Le consultant posa sur eux une œillade que la naïveté aurait qualifiée d'haineuse mais qui en réalité, outrepassait les frontières de la haine et définissait à elle seule le dégoût et l'aversion la plus violente qui soit.

« A ma suite, immédiatement. » Ordonna l'homme de science, dépassant les deux protagonistes offusqués alors qu'il s'engouffrait d'un pas vif, les muscles tremblants, dans le bureau de l'inspecteur en chef Lestrade.

Celui-ci releva sa face à l'expression interrogative, tandis que ses subordonnés ainsi que son consultant pénétraient subitement dans son bureau. Il balaya de ses yeux fatigués les trois figures lui faisant face, s'arrêtant sur les traits lisses, inhumainement figés du détective.

Le génie demeura silencieux quelques secondes, les observant comme s'il se fut agi d'animaux dans un zoo. Puis, lorsque la plus téméraire d'entre eux se risqua à s'enquérir du pourquoi de leur rassemblement, ce fut l'élément déclencheur d'une colère sans nom, tel le battement d'aile d'un papillon à la source de quelques ravages climatiques :

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux le taré ? »

« Vous savez pertinemment où vous pouvez vous glisser ce genre de remarque à peine digne d'une enfant sous acides. En outre, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, je ne suis pas votre égal. » Cingla promptement le détective, poursuivant pour toute la petite assemblée : « J'ignore si vous vous rendez compte qu'aujourd'hui, votre incompétence chronique a conduit un homme à l'hôpital. »

« Ne jouez pas au bon samaritain, ça vous va mal. » Railla le docteur, un sourire malsain couvrant ses traits.

« Anderson, je veux que vous la fermiez. » Intervint subitement Gregory, l'atmosphère déjà lourde, s'électrifiant de surcroît, une tension sans pareille s'abattant alors sur chaque épaule, titillant les nerfs de chacun.

« Vous osez me traiter de monstre mais ici, ce n'est pas moi qui fornique avec une collègue en accablant ma femme de milles soucis. » Déclara le consultant, son regard acéré braqué sur la face maintenant blême du médecin légiste.

« Je ne vous permets pas. » Rugit celui-ci, s'empourprant de colère.

« Je me fiche de votre autorisation Anderson. Vous êtes un raté, un médecin médiocre et un mari pitoyable. Vous ne mériteriez même pas de brûler en enfer. »

« Sherlock, le but de tout ceci n'était que de déverser votre haine ? » S'enquit Lestrade, indifférent aux épaules crispées du docteur.

« En ce qui concerne Anderson, c'est cela même. Toutefois, si je m'abaisse de la sorte, c'est parce que vous avez été lamentables. John Watson aurait pu être tué car aucun d'entre vous ne possédait les compétences pouvant éviter cela. Je remets vos aptitudes, pour ceux qui en possèdent, en doute et je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour retrouver Harriet Watson. »

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser nous donner des ordres ? »Intervint subitement Donovan, aussi farouche qu'une lionne.

C'est avec une mine conciliante que le détective daigna lui répondre :

« Pour quelqu'un de meilleur que vous. La moitié, pour ne pas dire la totalité, des enquêtes importantes ayant été menées ces huit dernières années, n'aurait pas pu se solder correctement sans mon intervention. Car, à titre d'information, votre métier Donovan, n'est pas d'emprisonner des hommes innocents. Je suis le seul à avoir fait avancer cette enquête. Votre unique tâche était de vous assurer qu'il n'arrive rien au docteur Watson mais comme vous le savez, le pauvre homme gît en ce moment même dans un lit d'hôpital, la main en charpie. Vous conviendrez donc avec moi que vous êtes dangereusement médiocre et que je suis salement brillant. »

« Vous êtes surtout une saloperie de connard. » Siffla-t-elle, les poings serrés férocement.

« Je ne le nie pas. Contentez-vous de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes payée, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » Clôtura l'homme de science, ajustant ses vêtements comme il ajoutait :

« Navré inspecteur. »

« Ce n'est rien. Une recherche va être lancée, je prendrai contact avec vous lorsque la jeune fille aura été retrouvée. » Répondit Gregory d'une voix calme, les rétines ancrées à celles de son protégé. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

« Z'êtes de la famille ? »

« Non. »

« Z'êtes son copain ? »

« Non. »

« Okay, ben ça va pas être possible dans ce cas. »

Sherlock observa avec attention la jeune femme la plus agaçante qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Ses cheveux d'un blond si fade que sa coloration semblait avoir été faite à l'eau de javel, s'éparpillaient grossièrement sur ses fines épaules, la dentelle industrielle rose de son soutien-gorge débordait de sa blouse, son visage fardé à outrance se déformait compulsivement sous la force qu'elle mettait à mastiquer bruyamment son chewing-gum et son être entier transpirait une vulgarité que son parfum bon marché, savant mélange de fleurs pourries et de cette aigreur insupportable qu'ont les contrefaçons, ne parvenait pas à couvrir. Aussi puisa-t-il dans ses réserves de patience afin d'éviter tout comportement pouvant le conduire derrière les barreaux et sourit avec une amabilité déconcertante :

« Je suis son colocataire. »

« Ah bah fallait le dire plus tôt mon lapin ! »

Ravalant la remarque acerbe lui brûlant les lèvres, le génie questionna :

« Alors, dans quelle chambre se trouve-t-il ? »

« Deuxième étage mon chou, chambre 208. » Lui répondit-elle, la poitrine balancée vers l'avant afin que ses mamelles roses et rebondies se présentent à son visage figé de dégoût tandis que l'odeur de sa gomme à mâcher venait investir ses narines. « Hésite pas à revenir me voir, des fois que t'aurais des trucs à me dire... »

« Non merci, sans façon. » Refusa poliment le brun, se retirant aussi vivement que possible.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier, lorsqu'il fut en face de la chambre 208. Le génie n'aurait su l'expliquer avec des mots mais son cœur battait dans sa poitrine avec une vivacité douloureuse, sa personne semblait être assaillie par un malaise épouvantable et lui qui n'avait plus connu la peur depuis des années, mourait de peur à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Une vérité dantesque le faisant tressaillir autant de joie que d'angoisse. C'était si bon de songer qu'il allait le revoir, savoir qu'il le retrouverait derrière cette porte, l'attendant peut-être, y avait-il chose plus magnifique ? Quel était donc ce sentiment ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« _C'est moi._ » Déclara le consultant d'une voix incertaine.

Etendu sur son lit d'hôpital, John lui présenta une face neutre. La neige tombait en dehors, le lit voisin à celui du témoin était vide et ils étaient les seuls occupants de la pièce stérile aux murs blancs. Écoutant les percussions de ses chaussures sur le linoléum, le détective avança à l'encontre du médecin dont le regard ne vacillait pas et qui, imperturbable, l'observait sans piper mot. Quand il fut à la hauteur du blond, il put voir cette souffrance vibrant sur les traits indifférents de l'ex-soldat, ce désespoir si grand qu'aucune expression ne convient pour l'exprimer. Aussi, nonobstant le tremblement de ses propres doigts, saisit-il la main valide du témoin avec délicatesse, l'enserrant avec une force tourmentée, déclarant avec toute la confiance qu'il était en mesure de produire :

«_ Ils vont la retrouver. Ils retrouveront ta sœur. _»

Et ce fut le deuxième élément déclencheur de la journée. La première roula en silence. Esseulée et digne dans sa souffrance, elle dessina la courbe d'une joue s'empourprant graduellement, roula sur un menton frémissant et alla échouer sur le drap éclatant de blancheur. Puis elle fut suivie par ses consœurs qui, effrénées et acharnées dans leur peine, cascadèrent sur un visage dont les courbes et aplats se froissaient d'affliction, la bouche se tordit alors qu'un hoquet incrédule précédait un souffle de plus en plus erratique. Sous le regard douloureux de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson s'effondra. De violents spasmes secouaient son corps et ses yeux si bleus étaient flous, mouillés de chagrin, laissant déborder milles larmes scintillantes, cette eau salée puisant sa source dans la mer iridescente des tristesses les plus pures. L'homme de science, pour la première fois de sa vie, névralgique, l'âme vulnérable et douloureuse, se pencha sur un homme affligé et l'enserra. Sans pudeur, ni réserve, il le nicha au creux de ses bras et enfouissant son visage au sein de la nuque au pouls palpitant fiévreusement, il le serra contre son corps avec un désespoir déchirant, aussi fort qu'il le put. Lorsque les spasmes s'espacèrent et que l'être contre lui parut s'apaiser, le consultant saisit le visage humide, baisant chaque larme, chaque rougeur avec un soin tendre et délicat. Puis il fut face aux lèvres gonflées, d'un rouge soutenu, laissant échapper un souffle chaud et envoûtant. Il ne savait s'il devait, s'il oserait. Elles étaient si belles pourtant ! Si tristes, si enivrantes ! Aussi releva-t-il ses rétines qui allèrent s'ancrer à celles du témoin. Cet homme était… cet homme-là était tout ce qu'il avait jamais rêvé d'être, tout ce à quoi il avait jamais aspiré, le personnage le plus beau qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer et l'unique amour qu'il se permettrait jamais de ressentir. Aussi cueillit-il cette bouche avec lenteur et vénération, sa poitrine explosait, son être foudroyé de toute part, menaçait de se rompre, de s'effacer du tout et du rien. La neige tombait à l'extérieur et il aimait pour la première fois, pour toujours.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

D'aucun ne sut comment cela arriva. Les intéressés eux-mêmes, ignoraient de quelle façon cela s'était effectué. Leur union. Une fusion telle qu'elle ne nécessitait aucun mot, ni plus et encore moins qu'un regard. Tout était un jeu d'âme et de chaleur. Sherlock qui ne concevait pas de reconduire le docteur dans son logis qui lui paraissait dès lors, trop dangereux, convint avec son compagnon qu'il serait plus judicieux que l'ex-soldat viennent vivre quelques temps (celui-ci pouvant se compter aussi bien en mois qu'en années) chez lui, à Baker Street. C'était selon lui, la rue la plus sécurisée de tout le Royaume-Uni. Mycroft pouvait être fier de son œuvre.

Aussi le raccompagna-t-il dans son appartement à sa sortie d'hôpital. Le long du trajet, il lui sembla qu'en dehors de Watson, les êtres alentour pouvaient tout aussi bien être quelques épouvantails dont la tâche première était, outre de s'effrayer l'un l'autre jusqu'au meurtre, de remplir son espace, des figurants apportant de la substance à son vécu. Le passage fugace aussi bref que remarquable d'une robe rouge sur le trottoir au moment où, penché sur le visage de son aimé, il l'étudiait avec une application dont l'ampleur tenait de la transe, ne se détacherait jamais de _son _souvenir, de sa vie. Combien de personnages secondaires font partie de nos plus beaux moments sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive ?

Le docteur, plongé dans une de ses crises silencieuses depuis sa sortie, se laissait guider avec l'indolence d'un moine, le regard absent, ses doigts s'agitant parfois sans raison, se contractant avec difficulté, se tordant dans des directions innovantes pour ensuite retomber dans une parfaite immobilité. Et dans cet égarement psychologique, quand bien même ses songes prenaient en ces instants des dimensions humaines effrayantes, ses pupilles se dilatants sous des lueurs fantasques qui ne billaient que dans son propre esprit, il n'en oubliait pas le détective pour autant. Son corps progressait et tournoyait autour d'un unique pivot et si tout laissait croire à un égarement complet, le génie était certain de ce qu'il en retournait réellement, John était à lui, John était son reflet, John serait toujours là.

Ils n'avaient que trois jours, avant mardi, avant son entrevue avec le criminel. Le génie ne comptait pas le faire savoir aux autorités compétentes (puisque elles ne l'étaient pas) et il doutait que Moriarty en veuille à sa vie. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Aussi décida-t-il de repousser la pensée de cette confrontation le temps d'un week-end.

« _Mon chez moi. _» Déclara-t-il, ouvrant la porte de son logis devant un Watson immobile.

Guidant son compagnon par de petites pressions sur les épaules, les hanches et par moment en le saisissant par la main, il lui fit visiter ce qui serait leur lieu de vie commune le temps que le taux de criminalité et d'animosité dans leurs vies baisse d'un cran.

« _C'est un peu étroit mais cela permet de vite trouver __s__es rep__è__res. _»

Il parlait seul, sa voix s'élevant, s'étirant au-dessus de leurs crânes avant de s'éteindre pour mieux reprendre :

« _La chambre d'amis n'a jama__is été utilisée__, j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique à la poussière. _»

Avant l'emménagement du docteur, le génie avait fait préparer un sac par les agents occupant encore le logis de Watson et en rangeant les vêtements du blond, il précisait :

« _Tout ce qu__i se porte sur la poitrine, pull, chemise et t-shirt, sont dans les tiroirs du haut. Les pantalons et jean dans ceux du milieu et les chaussettes tout en bas. _»

Puis lorsqu'il eut finit de tout ranger, il fit asseoir le blond sur le canapé et se retira en cuisine :

« _Je n'ai plus de biscuits au gingembre mais ma logeuse m'en a offert aux amandes. __Je me demande pourquoi. _»

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, les bras chargés d'un plateau où reposaient deux tasses de thé fumantes ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits, l'ex-soldat était étendu à terre, les yeux fixes. Abandonnant sa charge sur la table basse, il s'agenouilla à côté du corps allongé, se penchant sur le visage pâle, lisse, aux rétines observant des horizons invisibles, assurant en un souffle rauque :

« _Un jour__, je viendra__i__ avec toi. »_

S'emparant d'un livre, il s'assit en tailleur, laissa le thé refroidir, la nuit tomber, la rumeur de la foule se succédant dans la rue se transformer en soupirs lascifs. Lisant d'un œil passif, les doigts glissant par moments dans les mèches soyeuses de John, il attendit qu'il lui revienne.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un commentaire, une réaction ? ça vous a plu ?**

**A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que voici venir la fin de "Let's Talk", le chapitre suivant ayant de grandes chances d'être le dernier... M'enfin bon ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps récemment pour répondre aux reviews, c'est le seul moment où je peux avoir un contact ''réel'' avec vous et c'est vraiment stupide de ma part de laisser ce lien s'altérer de la sorte. Pardon. **

**Peneloo, tu es formidable, je ne sais pas ce que mes fics seraient sans toi. **

* * *

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go, _

_not taking part..._

_/_

_Et le plus dur_

_était de laisser aller, _

_de ne pas y prendre part..._

* * *

Mycroft Holmes n'était pas sensible. Sa personnalité ne lui permettait pas ce genre d'excentricité. Toutefois, il devait admettre que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, dont les seuls membres étaient sa mère bien-aimée, son petit frère et lui-même, il pouvait faire preuve de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une hyper-sensibilité malsaine.

Retirant ses lunettes de lecture d'un geste lourd, il pivota son fauteuil de façon à pouvoir observer la vue panoramique que lui offrait sa baie vitrée. Les toits de Londres, vêtus de blanc, se dessinaient sous son regard indifférent, de petites volutes de fumée noirâtre s'échappant de cheminées aux formes variées se dressant sur leurs surfaces comme autant de couvre-chefs dotés de vie. Sa mère ne lui causait aucun souci. Mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir en dire autant de Sherlock. En effet, depuis que celui-ci s'était lié d'amitié avec un personnage dont les troubles psychologiques auraient suffi à faire pâlir de honte le docteur Jekyll, le gouvernement peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il constatait les légers moments d'égarement qu'avait son frère, sa façon de mélanger par inadvertance l'anglais et le baragouinage sauvage qu'il entretenait avec son ami et ne pouvait réprimer l'horreur s'insinuant en lui à chaque erreur.

John Watson devait disparaître au plus vite. Mycroft n'avait jamais douté de son frère, de sa force ainsi que de sa détermination. Aussi, si celui-ci s'entêtait à vouloir rejoindre son compagnon dans sa folie, nul doute qu'il finirait par y parvenir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aîné Holmes. Si la drogue n'était pas parvenue à lui retirer son frère, nul n'y parviendrait. Pivotant derechef sur son fauteuil, il saisit son téléphone :

« Procédure A1. »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

Manœuvrant sa souris d'ordinateur, le roux démarra le programme espion qui, après une poignée de secondes, afficha la fenêtre du premier étage de l'immeuble sis 221 B Baker Street. Zoomant de façon à obtenir une vue parfaite à l'intérieur du salon, l'agent gouvernemental se pencha en avant, sa mine déjà pâle blêmissant davantage. Dans la matinée, Mycroft avait enclenché le même programme, effectué la même manœuvre et avait pu observer son frère droit au centre de la pièce à vivre, John Watson lui faisant face, les doigts apposés aux tempes du consultant, tous deux demeurant d'une immobilité parfaite, leurs yeux sans vie se perdant dans leurs confrères. C'était il y a quatre heures et leur position restait identique, sans la moindre évolution.

Pris d'une impulsion pleine de frustration, le gouvernement ferma brusquement le programme, piocha dans le paquet de cigarettes roulées par sa secrétaire et alluma rageusement son bâton de plaisir. Ça n'allait pas du tout. A ce rythme, nul doute qu'il pourrait les interner tous deux dans les semaines à venir. Mais quelle était donc cette folie ?

« Bon Dieu, Sherlock... Bon Dieu. » Siffla le roux, les hiéroglyphes de sa cigarette allant couvrir ses traits tendus.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

La nuit s'étalait sur Londres en un voile de ténèbres bleutées, de grands nuages sombres laissaient deviner leur volume au gré du vent et les rue scintillant sous milles soleils factices étaient assaillies par ses créatures nocturnes aux yeux fardés, au sexe moulé dans des vêtements faisant éloge à l'obscurité, d'une noirceur vêtue de cuir, leurs longues jambes osseuses portant leurs carcasses enivrées de bar en bar, les lèvres gercées par le froid, la tête remplie de désespoir euphorique. À la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sherlock observait d'un œil passif la jeune femme assise sur une poubelle depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une heure, sa bouche sombre paraissait scotchée à sa bouteille d'alcool qu'elle biberonnait avec de petit gémissements dont on ne savait s'ils étaient de plaisir ou de souffrance. C'était une enfant adorable, si triste que son allure misérable n'en était que plus belle encore.

Deux bras se glissèrent sur les hanches du détective tandis qu'une tête venait se nicher dans son cou. La poitrine de l'ex-soldat dégageait une chaleur agréable dans son dos et le cœur de celui-ci battait contre ses omoplates en une cadence hypnotique.

« _Je suis content qu'ils l'aient retrouvée. _» Chanta John en une mélodie aérienne, les rétines rivées à l'enfant-poubelle.

« _Vas-tu aller lui rendre visite ? _» S'enquit nonchalamment le génie, ses mains venant couvrir celles de son comparse.

« _J'ai peur de le faire. _»

Plutôt dans la soirée, ils ignoraient tout deux à quelle heure précisément, un coup de téléphone de l'inspecteur Lestrade les avait sortis d'une transe mélodieuse où leurs corps s'étaient dissous, libérant leurs esprits qui s'en étaient allés, vagabondant librement dans le monde s'offrant à eux. Ils avaient retrouvé Harriet. Celle-ci se portait bien. À dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été en danger. Moriarty n'avait fait que bluffer afin qu'ils perdent leurs moyens, stratégie qui avait fonctionné à merveille.

Inspirant profondément, ses paupières s'abaissant avec lenteur, le détective plongea une main dans la poche de son peignoir, le chant gonflant dans sa gorge s'échappant de ses lèvres délicates, avant de s'étendre dans la nuit avec virtuosité, se mêlant aux relents de sueur des danseurs effrénés, aux larmes des enfants perdus, à la nuit souveraine les couvant de ses teintes imperceptibles, la tête de l'enfant-poubelle se dressant à l'entente de ses accords funestes. Les doigts du consultant s'enroulèrent autour du contenu de sa poche qu'il porta au dehors de sa prison et laissa tomber par la fenêtre lui faisant face. Les pounds touchèrent le sol en premier, vite suivis par trois billets de vingt livres sterling qui voletèrent sous le vent avant d'échouer gracieusement sur le bitume. La jeune fille se dressa sur ses jambes, la figure dirigée vers la fenêtre du premier étage habitée par une ombre difforme. Elle titubât pauvrement jusqu'au butin jeté au sol, essuya de son bras sa bouche humide et bleuie par le froid, ses joues rouges se gonflèrent sous la pression de son sourire éclatant et dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, elle déclara d'une voix faible mais somptueuse :

« Merci. »

Le détective observa silencieusement son visage émacié d'une juvénilité incontestable, d'une candeur douloureuse. Qu'elle était belle. Refermant sa fenêtre d'un geste souple, il se retourna pour tomber sur la figure du docteur sur laquelle il se pencha avec dévotion, baisant ses joues avec une application admirative.

« _Je t'aime. _»

Le blond sourit gentiment, de cette façon qui lui était propre et cueillit les lèvres du génie, la douceur avec laquelle il accomplit cet acte faisant frissonner le brun de surprise. Souriant de toutes ses dents, l'homme de science posa son front sur l'épaule du docteur, les spasmes de son fou-rire agitant ses boucles en cadence.

« _Je suis heureux. _»

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon en un brasier rougeoyant, ses flammes iridescentes couvrant la surface agitée de la Tamise d'éclats de couleur vive. Les touristes friands de spectacle, se penchaient au-dessus du PontdeWestminster, prenaient des clichés d'une originalité moindre où l'on pouvait voir leurs figures insipides décorées d'un sourire tout aussi trivial tandis qu'ils s'émerveillaient bruyamment dans un anglais approximatif ou dans leur langue maternelle, ce qui équivalait en tout état de cause à un baragouinage intempestif dont Jim savourait étonnement l'harmonie. Remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez aquilin, le génie du crime avala une longue lampée de whisky, sa gorge s'enflammant au passage du liquide ambré, le bouquet vanillé de l'alcool enflammant ses sens tandis que la température extérieure lui glaçait les joues. Lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à l'enfant posant sur lui un regard interrogatif, il rangea soigneusement sa flasque dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, prenant gracieusement appui sur la rambarde dans son dos. Dans sept minutes sonneraient six heures.

Dressant sa figure vers le ciel raturé de rouge, les tympans assaillis par les échos fiévreux de la fourmilière battant à ses côtés, le jeune homme s'interrogeait. Était-ce propre à ceux dont l'esprit sublimé, présentait quelques fantaisies inexplicables que d'aimer la foule comme il le faisait ? À son contact, ses muscles, toujours étaient parcourus d'ondes douloureuses de plaisir dantesque, si malsain que tout son génie demeurait incapable de le rationaliser. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il adorait la façon dont elle saisissait la moindre particule d'un être, annihilant sa personnalité, son passé, ses souvenirs et ses peines, pour ne plus en faire qu'un personnage lambda, un pantin dénué de substance propre. La foule ne refusait personne, son amour était inconditionnel. Elle était agitée, monotone, triste, affligeante dans sa soumission, belle dans ses rébellions. Constituée de milles visages, elle était unique, surhumaine et grandiose. Jamais le psychopathe n'avait éprouvé plaisir plus grand que lorsqu'une de ses balles rectiligne et suprême fendait cet essaim sensationnel, son bras secoué par le recul de son arme, l'odeur tonique et étouffante de la poudre dansant sous ses narines frémissantes alors que la cohue s'éparpillait en tous sens, la victime du destin s'écroulant à terre, incrédule et inanimée. Car, si la foule procurait la douce illusion d'être intouchable, inatteignable, sous le flot de ses membres par milliers, Jim Moriarty avait pour devoir de ramener les hommes à la réalité.

Quelle surprise ! Quelle expression d'hébétude enfantine sur leur visage quand de foule, titan aux milles visages, ils passent à victime anonyme parfaitement insignifiante.

Les lèvres rose aquarelle du criminel s'étirèrent avec ravissement comme la silhouette obscure du détective consultant émergeait des touristes et passants agglutinés sur la surface bétonnée. Sherlock Holmes, la moue indifférente, le pas nonchalant, glissait au-dessus des braves gens, sa consistance, à l'instar de la sienne, étant bien trop riche, suave et particulière pour être absorbée par quelque effet de masse que ce fusse. Ils étaient similaires, frères de déchéance, de savoir et de folie. Sûrement le ressentait-il lui aussi, face aux soupirs langoureux, aux caresses continuelles de cette foule, cette excitation formidable, l'afflux étourdissant de son sang vers son sexe et cette incroyable envie de tuer encore et toujours.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Salua langoureusement le criminel, hochant la tête avec élégance.

« Moriarty. »

« Je suis heureux que vos activités ne vous aient pas empêché de venir à ma rencontre. » Entama Jim, charmeur, ses rétines courant sur la face pâle et harmonieuse du détective non sans contentement.

« Nulle occupation ne présentait un danger d'égale ampleur. » Nota sardoniquement l'homme de science, glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres avec délicatesse comme il prenait appui aux côtés de Moriarty, les rétines ancrées aux eaux stagnantes sous ses pieds.

« Je ne vous inspire aucune crainte ? » Rit moqueusement son interlocuteur, reportant sa flasque à ses lèvres.

« J'ai pour vous un mépris si grand qu'il m'est impossible de nourrir à votre égard la plus petite frayeur. » Répondit placidement le consultant, une langue de fumée s'enroulant gracieusement à la sienne avant de s'élancer dans l'air glacial.

« Peut-être me faudrait-il tenter d'éveiller en vous, un sentiment plus noble, un plaisir nouveau. » Souffla Moriarty, sa voix délicieuse, rauque et maudite, laissant apercevoir quelques promesses du pire, d'obscures malédictions délectables à l'ouïe.

Lassé, le détective passa une main aérienne dans ses boucles balancées par le vent, questionnant, atone :

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Ma foi, vous devez en savoir suffisamment sur ma personne pour vous figurer ma surprise lorsque j'appris être soupçonné de meurtre et d'infamies innommables. J'en ai été si profondément troublé qu'il m'est devenu inconcevable de traiter cette affaire aberrante avec la procédure habituelle. Vous m'aviez interloqué Sherlock Holmes et sans même vous connaître, je savais du plus profond de mon être que je vous devais la plus belle des prestations. Vous connaissez l'adage, tout se paie, même votre insolence. Toutefois, je suis un homme bon, c'est pourquoi je vais plutôt vous offrir quelque chose. »

« Venez-en au fait. » Abrégea l'érudit, glacial, ses iris intransigeantes ancrées à celles sans vie de son interlocuteur.

« Je veux jouer avec vous monsieur Holmes, m'ancrer si profondément dans votre existence qu'il vous sera impossible de penser à un autre que moi. J'ai été un sujet d'enquête pour vous, la source d'une suite d'interrogations sans fin auxquelles vous n'avez tardé à me substituer les réponses. Je suis sorti de ma tanière et maintenant j'exige de vous que vous m'amusiez. Car vous me le devez bien. » Déclara doucereusement le psychopathe, ses rétines observant les reflets lumineux changeants des eaux sur les chairs porcelaines du consultant à ses côtés, la danse effrénée de ses mèches d'ébène sous le vent, les courbes enchantées de ses lèvres parées de rose.

Son œil froid admirant ce corps à sa disposition, les fêtes interminables qu'il lui promettait, ce plaisir fait de sang et de crime. Qu'il serait bon de jouer de ce corps-là ! Quelle musique ! Quel bonheur à venir !

« Je vous ferai arrêter, Jim. » Répondit le détective avec une simplicité indifférente, observant le criminel avec détachement.

Presque paresseux, il le guettait du coin de l'œil, sa phrase raisonnant dans l'air à la façon d'une vérité divine.

« Cette ville brûlera avant et votre cœur ne sera plus qu'un ignoble tas de cendre. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Une promesse, monsieur Holmes. » Rectifia le criminel, le souffle court, grisé, transi d'une folle envie de sang. « Sachez que je vais revenir, spécialement pour vous. Aussi, assurez-vous d'être prêt. »

« Je le suis toujours. » Assura sombrement le détective, se retournant pour présenter une figure dénuée d'expression au jeune homme dont le corps s'était imperceptiblement penché dans sa direction. « En revanche, vous semblez quelque peu tendu. »

Jim eut un rire cristallin, d'une joie candide dont les éclats étaient chauds à l'écoute comme il couvrait du revers de son manteau, la bosse évidente gonflant son pantalon.

« Au revoir monsieur Holmes ! Faites attention à vous ! » Salua-t-il chaudement tandis qu'il se retirait avec gaieté, un sourire étincelant fendant son visage d'une beauté délicieuse, sa silhouette se dessinant sur le tableau resplendissant d'un coucher de soleil sur sa fin.

« Au revoir, Jim. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Merci et à bientôt !**

**A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard gigantesque, vous savez tous ce que c'est hein.. quand la réalité prend le pas sur ce qui compte. Autrement dit, quand toute la planète semble s'être liguée contre vous pour vous empêcher de faire ce qu'il vous plaît. Dans mon cas, ma faculté à écrire proprement était de la partie, je savais pertinemment ce que je devais écrire mais en était incapable. M'enfin bon, me revoilà gonflée à bloc, quémandant le pardon de mes lecteurs. Voici la fin de cette aventure, un épilogue suivra ! Merci à vous tous ! **

**Peneloo, merci pour tout :)**

* * *

_Did he make your heart beat faster than i could ? _

_/_

_A-t-il fait battre ton cœur plus fort que je ne le pouvais ? _

* * *

Si elle existait réellement, cette chimère empirique ayant le pouvoir de faire chuter les dieux et les hommes, de les rendre égaux dans une déchéance dont elle seule possédait le secret. Un désespoir horriblement grand que les larmes misérables de générations entières toutes confondues n'avaient pas su noyer. Oui, si l'amour existait. Que ne ferions-nous pas pour en être frappés ? Condamner notre âme à brûler dans les affres d'une passion destructrice, pleurer pour un être autre que soi-même car de nous-même, nous étions pleins à ras-bord et qu'il fallait à présent souffrir non pas pour une noble cause, mais bien pour un autre, n'importe qui. L'amour, labyrinthe forcené où l'on tend à se perdre dans d'autres rétines, à s'évader dans un parfum différent, une personnalité distincte, innovante, un visage à vénérer car le nôtre ne nous suffit plus. Dévorer l'autre, notre âme se bousculant sous nos chairs frémissantes tandis que nos lèvres quémanderaient plus car elles n'en auraient jamais assez. Jamais assez de peau, jamais assez de contact, trop de distance, trop de personnalité. Car s'il faut être deux pour aimer, la plupart de ses adeptes préféreraient ne faire qu'un.

John Watson conservait cette foi brûlante dans sa poitrine, un incendie qui de lui n'avait rien laissé qu'une poussière grisâtre de bonheur complet et délicat. Ce n'était plus une question d'amour, d'une vague sécrétion d'endorphine, d'une affection exacerbée. Lorsque le génie analysait le lien qu'il entretenait avec le docteur Watson, ''dépendance'' était le seul mot lui venant à l'esprit. Il était malade, atteint, condamné. Les occupations qui jadis lui procuraient, à défaut d'un plaisir certain, une sorte de satisfaction dont raffolait son ego, s'étaient fanées dans les jardins de son intérêt. Son monde ne voulait et ne pouvait cesser de s'affoler autour du médecin militaire. Il progressait selon ses envies, prenait parfois du temps pour quelques vagues déductions toutefois, celles-ci ne lui offraient plus les sensations grisantes d'autrefois. Il voulait John, le recherchait en permanence, rodant autour de lui, son attention dirigée exclusivement sur sa personne avec curiosité et fascination. C'était de la démence, une aliénation progressive qu'il sentait monter en lui à chaque regard du témoin. Il n'y avait à sa connaissance, rien de plus affolant que de se redresser silencieusement sur sa couche à une heure perdue dans les abysses séparant l'aube de la nuit et de se pencher sur la figure d'un être chéri, la poitrine battante, le souffle haché comme on prie pour faire partie de cette personne, la conscience apaisée à l'hypothèse d'ouvrir ses chairs fragiles afin de s'y glisser avec ravissement et amour. Lorsque ces crises étranges le quittaient, le consultant était parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi épouvantable. Pourtant, que pouvait-il y faire ? John Watson lui avait donné plus que quiconque sur terre dès lors, ce n'était que justice que de l'aimer aussi irrationnellement. Ils étaient complémentaires, parfaitement élémentaires. Watson lui avait tout donné. À présent, son existence se déployait en mille teintes chatoyantes et fantasques, la nuit succédant au jour avec une harmonie jusqu'alors méconnue, le vent caressant sa figure sifflant des airs nouveaux, le bleu du ciel s'étant réinventé, sublimé en un éclat suprême dont la vue électrisait ses yeux écarquillés.

Jamais l'acte de vivre ne lui avait paru plus véritable. Une subsistance se résumait à inspirer et à expirer, pourtant... Son souffle semblait maintenant se mêler à toutes choses. Celles-là même qui jadis lui donnaient l'insupportable sensation de ne pas avoir besoin de lui pour être ce qu'elles étaient. À l'instar d'un mariage qui a vu courir le temps, il faisait chambre à part avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de la vie. Toutefois, une idée, vague jet d'ombre boueuse s'emparant de chaque pensée afin de la pervertir avec finesse et cruauté, ne reflétait en rien la réalité et lui, Sherlock Holmes, n'avait de ce fait saisit que la plus maigre ébauche de ce que pouvait être une existence. John lui avait réappris l'essentiel et lui qui croyait tenir le savoir du monde dans la paume de sa main, s'était rendu à l'évidence lorsque de ses doigts maigres, il avait laissé choir au sol cet amas inconsistant de connaissances à présent désuet et inutile. Cependant, il lui restait ce manque, cette séparation bien trop évidente de cellule et de chair. L'érudit en voulait plus. Il voulait l'éternité, une union constante. Plus qu'une dépendance, une fusion définitive et irréversible.

Passant une main fatiguée sur sa nuque, l'homme de science releva les yeux du livre entre ses mains, la phrase qu'il relisait depuis trente minutes gravée sur ses rétines en une multitude de signes dont le sens ne l'effleurait plus. Le médecin militaire se dressait devant lui, l'air absent, absorbé dans la contemplation d'un mouton de poussière dessiné par les rayons vifs du soleil matinal. Il portait un bas de pyjama gris ainsi qu'un pull large de couleur passée, les traits de son visage étaient détendus comme à l'accoutumée, ses joues empourprées par la température, son nez dressé en un pointe curieuse, la courbe de sa bouche laissant apercevoir un rond de chair rose et humide, le tout formant en un commun accord, une moue hybride entre une interrogation continue et un contentement candide.

Le scientifique observa avec passivité la douleur étrange étreignant soudainement sa poitrine. Union totale, l'entendre sans qu'il ait à prononcer la moindre syllabe, devenir une part indissociable de son être. Voyant poindre une de ses crises malsaines, l'érudit délaissa son siège avec l'idée de se retirer dans sa chambre mais alors qu'il passait à la hauteur du blond, celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste vif, ses yeux clairs braqués aux siens avec une conscience qu'ils n'avaient jamais manifestée par le passé.

« _Viens avec moi. _»

Ce n'était ni une question, ni un ordre. Sa voix rauque, délicieusement satinée, le suppliait de la façon la plus poignante qu'il ait jamais connue, avec tout l'amour du monde.

« _Nous ne reviendrons plus, nous serons bien.__Viens avec moi. _»

Le détective avait dégagé une mèche rebelle encombrant son regard comme il répondait, le souffle court, la tête emplie de fantaisies indicibles :

« _Je le souhaite. Je le souhaite réellement__ mais je ne suis pas bien. Je suis malade John, je..._»

« _Tu m'aimes. _» Coupa l'ex-soldat avec une autorité naturelle, étrangement baignée d'affection tandis qu'il glissait une douce main sur la joue de son ami. « _Sherlock, viens avec moi. _»

Les bras du plus âgé s'enroulaient autour de la fine taille du consultant, celui-ci sentant céder en lui un rempart dont l'existence lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Un malaise surprenant l'assiégeant comme son corps entier acceptait avec frénésie la proposition de son comparse, un tourment certain le submergeant au souvenir des êtres l'ayant guidé, éduqué afin qu'il puisse un jour vivre ce qui s'établissait sous ses yeux torturés. Oui, il eut une pensée douloureuse pour son frère et sa triste mère, la certitude de ne plus les revoir le noyant sous une cascade de mélancolie avant que le vent miséricordieux de sa passion ne la bannisse cruellement. Parce que sous le prétexte relatif d'un afflux incroyable d'émotions diverses vers le cerveau, nous pouvions oublier jusqu'au reflex naturel de respirer.

« _J'ai peur._» Avoua l'homme de science, le visage tordu de honte.

« _Je sais. _» Sourit John avec bienfaisance, ses lèvres baisant délicatement les clavicules de son aimé. « _Mais maintenant tout va aller mieux, nous ne seron__s__ pl__us deux. Je sera__i__ toi et tu seras moi. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu désires ? _»

Opinant en un pauvre mouvement de la tête, le brun enfouit son visage au creux de la nuque s'offrant à lui, son parfum étourdissant d'été et de vie investissant ses narines palpitantes comme il déclarait, le cœur gonflé de sang, l'âme châtiée autant de bonheur que de peine,-il allait disparaître, il allait disparaître !- :

« _Je viens. _»

Peut-être existe-t-elle réellement, cette chimère. Sous son joug, l'homme récupérait enfin ce qu'il avait égaré sur les chemins tortueux guidant à l'âge adulte. Ces douces hontes, l'innocence la plus pure, le voile scintillant de la jeunesse devant des yeux ébahis. L'amour justifierait aux yeux de ses esclaves, les actes les plus horribles mais également les plus beaux. Car, comme un fantôme, il se laisse deviner au coin d'une rue, inspirant aux hommes horreur, crainte et fascination. Parce qu'une fois possédé, nous oublierons jusqu'à nos pères avant d'égarer l'idée que l'on se faisait de nous-même. Cela se peut-il ? Existe-t-il sur cette terre odieuse, un univers distinct offrant le luxe d'oublier jusqu'à sa substance ?

Si l'amour existait, que ne ferions-nous pas pour en être possédés ? Tout, le meilleur comme le pire.

Lorsque Sherlock Holmes s'abandonna à lui, un léger sourire pendait à ses lèvres, le monde extérieur se fissurant grossièrement sous une pression grandissante.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était agité. Sa jambe battait furieusement une mesure qui lui échappait, les secousses spasmodiques de ses muscles et le bruit en résultant l'agaçant souverainement.

« Que faites-vous ? » S'enquit-il sèchement auprès de son chauffeur, le ton glacé de sa question allant de pair avec son expression mortuaire.

« Je m'arrête monsieur. Le feu est rouge monsieur. » Répondit le pauvre homme, les traits tirés d'angoisse, cherchant convulsivement des yeux, l'erreur monstrueuse qu'il avait bien pu commettre.

« Ne soyez pas idiot. Le code de la route ne s'applique qu'aux autres. » Cingla durement le gouvernement, un mépris teinté de dégoût baignant ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait mention des autres comme s'il eut s'agit de mouches autour de de son repas.

« Mais... que voulez-vous dire ? »

Levant ses rétines perçantes sur la face désolée de son chauffeur, toute plissée par endroit à la manière de ces chiens paraissant accablés d'un ennui constant, Mycroft siffla :

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vous adresser la parole. Je vous paie pour me conduire à une destination précise et non pas pour vous arrêter au bon vouloir des feux de signalisation. Roulez immédiatement. »

Les mains tremblantes, le chauffeur fit vrombir le moteur, une fine pellicule de sueur baignant son front ridé, sa chevelure grasse se courbant en une multitude de frisottis. Fort heureusement, malgré moult klaxons d'indignation, la berline noire se gara devant l'immeuble du 221 B Barker Street sans avoir essuyé le moindre accident, contravention ou même flash de radar automatique. L'humeur de l'aîné Holmes n'en était pas meilleure pour autant. Inspirant en un léger sifflement rauque qu'il devait à un abus de cigarette, le gouvernement ajusta le col de son vêtement, les iris dirigées vers la fenêtre du premier étage. Il n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il y découvrirait, toutefois, il osait espérer que son intervention pourrait remédier d'une quelconque façon à cet état terrible des choses. Car il avait trop attendu, il en était certain et si ce constat se vérifiait, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il s'agissait là de son petit frère, il lui devait un dévouement inconditionnel. Un contrat signé par la naissance du détective l'élevant au statut de protecteur et ce jusqu'à la mort d'une des parties.

Allumant un bâton de plaisir, le roux expira une fumée à l'odeur âpre qui s'en alla par la fenêtre ouverte se mêler à l'après-midi hivernal gouvernant Londres. Sherlock lui avait toujours causé tant de soucis ! Allant inconsciemment (ou sciemment), jusqu'à lui ôter la possibilité de commettre, lui aussi, ses propres erreurs. Mais c'était son frère. Ceci signifiant que malgré leurs divergences d'opinion et confrontations explosives, il était une part de lui, son premier contact avec l'amour, l'amitié, la jalousie et la peur de perdre un être cher. Son enfance passée aux côtés du détective était celle dont rêvait chaque enfant. A l'époque, le génie ne ressentait pas le dégoût dont il est à présent accablé face aux émotions. Malgré des crises de mutisme dont Mycroft devine à ce jour la source, l'érudit était un enfant souriant, prêt pour toutes les aventures, cascades et jeux d'action fortement déconseillés par leur mère. Il était tactile, d'une bonhomie à peine concevable et d'une candeur telle que sans son génie congénital, nul doute qu'il aurait fini à l'arrière d'une camionnette au sol tapissé de friandises.

C'était son petit frère, la clé ouvrant sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Il se devait de lui pardonner, de le chérir et de le protéger. Jamais il n'avait manqué à sa tâche et ce jour n'y ferait pas exception, John Watson n'y changera rien. Ils étaient partenaires, le Capitaine Croft et son fidèle matelot Locky.

Jetant son mégot avec ce qu'il décida être une détermination sans faille, l'agent gouvernemental délaissa son auto et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble aux briques rouges, ses palpitations cardiaques augmentant graduellement au fil de son avancée, son esprit s'embrumant pour ne plus devenir qu'un amas boueux de pensées stériles. L'immeuble était transpercé de courants d'air que ses chairs ne ressentaient pas, un lourd silence enveloppait l'atmosphère à l'odeur boisée, la logeuse était de sortie. Manœuvrant son corps plein à ras bord d'une angoisse étouffante, le roux tira sur son nœud de cravate comme la porte du logis du génie se présentait à sa vue. Il n'allait pas toquer, il allait entrer et récupérer son petit frère. L'agent leva une main pâle, presque étrangère et abaissa lentement la poignée de porte. Une senteur de gingembre balaya ses sinus, un courant d'air d'une froideur brutale mordant sa peau si bien que ce fut avec la chair de poule qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement singulièrement éclairé, les murs couverts d'une tapisserie d'antan semblant aspirer toute la lumière qu'était en mesure de produire un après-midi d'hiver. Un désordre déconcertant régnait dans la pièce, des livres et bibelots en tout genre jonchant le sol, tandis que les meubles étaient drapés de vêtements parmi lesquels il reconnut, étonné, ceux de son cadet. La poitrine taraudée par un cœur insidieusement lancinant, Mycroft appela, le souffle blessé, la voix à mille lieux d'être aussi sûre qu'il l'avait souhaité :

« Sherlock ? »

Le silence lui répondit, sa frayeur grandissant en une créature rongeant sauvagement ses tripes alors qu'il baissait les yeux et appelait derechef, ses tonalités se modelant d'elles-mêmes pour adopter cette intonation aux limites de la prière qu'il formulait enfant lorsque durant une partie de cache-cache, les heures s'écoulaient plus que de raison, son frère semblant s'être évaporé dans la nature :

« Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît. C'est moi, Mycroft. »

Au centre du salon, le gouvernement contempla le chaos alentour, les fenêtres béantes crachant des flocons glacés qui, tournoyant brièvement dans l'air, échouaient mollement sur la moquette déjà trempée. Sous ces amas de draps dansant sous le vent avec l'indolence de créatures d'outre-tombe, ne se trouvaient que de vagues formes inhumaines dont l'agitation constante de leurs habits paraissait leur procurer un souffle de vie. Fixant la sorte de créature sculptée par les couvertures, gisant avec ce qui se prêtait le plus à de l'apathie sur le canapé, le roux passa une main dont il ignora les spasmes dans ses cheveux, clignant abusivement des yeux, la gorge sèche, le pouls fou. Mille mots lui vinrent à l'esprit, des émotions qu'il croyait éteintes depuis des années l'assaillant lâchement de toute part, son cœur battant dans son cerveau, le monde pivotant sur un axe inconnu, lui donnant une nausée qu'il peinait à surmonter. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de récupérer son frère. Où était son petit frère bon Dieu ?

Nul ne saisit réellement la définition d'une fatalité avant de l'avoir goûtée, de l'avoir sentie glisser sur sa langue en une bile âpre et amer, d'en avoir été frappé si fort en pleine poitrine que le souffle s'égare entre notre bouche avide et nos poumons désespérés. La fatalité apporte cette clarté manquant d'ordinaire à une existence, elle éclaire si bien le monde et la perception qu'a l'homme de lui, que tout devient soudainement douloureux avec la plus grande normalité qui soit. L'évidence même n'a jamais fait plus mal que dans la fatalité. Aussi lorsque Mycroft saisit la couverture masquant le canapé, des larmes lui faisaient battre le cœur, tout était si limpide ! Si affreusement limpide ! Sherlock reposait là, les yeux grands ouverts, les membres emmêlés autour de Watson niché contre lui, leur corps stoïques semblables à des statues de marbre. Sa peine lui sifflant aux oreilles, la certitude d'avoir égaré ce petit être pour toujours dans une forêt dont il ne pouvait concevoir l'étendue blessant son âme elle-même. L'aîné Holmes hoqueta d'affliction, le corps tremblant de froid et de désolation. Sherlock n'avait jamais tort, Sherlock était le plus fort d'eux deux, le plus déterminé de tous, le plus particulier et certainement celui dont le but ne lui échappait jamais. Il rêvait de cet instant... de perdre l'esprit. Il l'avait voulu, lui qui n'aspirait plus à rien depuis l'enfance et il y était parvenu, le laissant derrière, l'oubliant dans le noir.

Passant des doigts délicats dans la tignasse du détective, le gouvernement laissa couler sur ses joues une tristesse sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Tout était silencieux, la neige ne cessait de virevolter dans l'air, dans quinze jours viendrait Noël.

* * *

**xFINx**

* * *

Voilà ! L'épilogue viendra adoucir l'amertume sur votre langue (je l'espère en tout cas). Ceci est une happy end les amis, haut les cœurs !

à bientôt,

A.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Voici l'épilogue de cette courte histoire. Il pourrait être mieux écrit mais en le relisant, bien que son imperfection me sautait au yeux, je ne voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais mettre à la place de tel ou tel mot. Donc je n'ai rien touché. C'est bête mais cette histoire est sortie de nulle part. J'ai oublié ce qui me l'avait inspiré, allant jusqu'à oublier au fur et à mesure ce que je cherchais à faire passer au lecteur. Je l'ai commencé dans une bulle qui a malheureusement éclaté avant que je puisse clôturer ma fic. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je me suis accrochée à ce qui me restait de cette idée. Si vous parvenez à trouver ce que j'ai égaré entre mes lignes, si cette bulle vous est familière, si elle vous dit vaguement quelque chose ou si vous comprenez où mes mots veulent en venir, c'est que j'ai bien fait d'écrire cette histoire. Merci à tous !

Peneloo, ah l'aventure ! A bientôt ma chère, je ne me lasserai jamais de travailler avec toi :)

* * *

_Wouldn't mind it_  
_If you were by my side_  
_But you're long gone_  
_Yeah you're long gone now..._

_/_

_Cela n'aurait pas d'importance_

_Si tu étais à mes côtés _

_Mais tu es parti depuis longtemps _

_Oui, tu es parti depuis longtemps maintenant..._

_Keane- A Bad Dream _

* * *

« Vous vous figurez bien que je lui ai poliment proposé de trouver quelqu'un que son babillage intempestif intéresserait. Le malheureux s'en est allé pleurer dans les jupes de Donovan ! »

Saisissant la tasse de thé lui faisant face, l'inspecteur poursuivit, sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est deux-là m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que vous n'êtes plus là. Je crois que vous leur manquez. Bien sûr, ce sont des fats qui ne l'avoueraient même pas sous la torture.- il eut un rire rauque alors qu'il confiait, une tendre mélancolie embrassant ses traits- Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, vous me manquez Sherlock. À votre logeuse également. Dieu, si vous saviez tous les biscuits que je dois manger à votre place ! Puis... je crois que votre frère, bien qu'il soit aussi aisé à comprendre que vous ne l'étiez, ne parvient pas à s'en sortir. Tout cela est si compliqué ! »

Reposant délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse, Gregory présenta un figure fardée de regret à celui qui fut un jour son consultant, assis sur le canapé aux côtés de John Watson, leurs mains liées tandis que leurs visages dénonçaient un éloignement que nul esprit sain n'était en mesure de comprendre.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » Déclara l'aîné, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements comme il se dressait sur ses jambes fatiguées, prêt à se retirer. « Je reviendrai dès que possible. »

Avec un dernier regard pour les deux protagonistes, Lestrade quitta l'appartement, prenant soin de fermer derrière lui avec la clé confiée par Mycroft Holmes. Quel homme que celui-là ! Descendant nonchalamment les marches, le quadragénaire se questionnait au sujet de celui que d'aucuns nommaient ''l'homme de glace''. L'héritier Holmes était pourtant bien loin d'en être un. Il semblait que ses apparences étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait et accessoirement tout ce que les personnes le côtoyant (si tant est que l'on puisse côtoyer pareille entité) voyaient de lui. Pourtant, lorsque son frère tombât dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la démence il y a maintenant un an de cela, Mycroft fit appel aux meilleures infirmières afin de prendre soin de lui ainsi que de son compagnon, des agents en civil patrouillant de jour comme de nuit d'un bout à l'autre de Baker Street et lui Lestrade ayant la tâche de s'entretenir aussi souvent que possible avec le génie. Bien évidemment, il l'aurait fait même sans l'intervention du gouvernement cependant, n'était-ce pas là la preuve irréfutable que Mycroft détenait, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine bombée d'orgueil, un cœur en état de marche ?

Son pas ralentit graduellement avant de se stopper tout à fait tandis qu'il se souvenait du jour étrange où il eut la visite de l'agent gouvernemental :

_Une agitation phénoménale résonnait en une centaine de voix alarmées, faisant vrombir ses murs et ses tympans quand la sonnerie particulièrement haut perchée du téléphone se décida à l'achever._

_« Qu'__y __a-t-il ? » S'enquit Lestrade, sa fatigue étant telle qu'il lui était inconcevable de se laisser aller à l'irritation grandissant en lui. _

_« Un certain Mycroft Holmes désir__e__ s'entretenir avec vous. Je le fais entrer ? »_

_« Oui… bien sûr. » Souffla-t-il, surpris au possible. « Vous a-t-il informé du pourquoi de sa visite ? »_

_La jeune femme claqua sèchement de la langue comme elle récitait avec un certain mépris :_

_« Non, car cela ne me concerne en rien et que je ne suis pas payée pour me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »_

_Grimaçant, une main lasse couvrant son visage, Gregory rétorqua :_

_« Excusez-le, Macy. Il ne le pensait pas. »_

_« Ah ça ! Sûr, qu'il le pensait monsieur ! Je vous l'envoie. »_

_L'inspecteur raccrocha non sans une mine désolée pour sa secrétaire et pour lui-même. Une poignée de seconde__s__ plus tard, le représentant de la famille Holmes pénétrait dans son bureau, un manteau inestimable pendu au bras, son parapluie taraudant sèchement le sol au fil de son avancée._

_« Monsieur Holmes. » Salua respectueusement Lestrade, allant à son encontre comme il lui présentait un main polie. _

_« Inspecteur. » Répondit froidement celui-ci, consentant à lui serrer négligemment la main._

_''Sherlock n'aurait pas mieux fait''. Songea-t-il sombrement alors qu'il invitait l'homme à s'asseoir. Un silence tendu, mêlé d'une gêne que le quadragénaire semblait être le seul à ressentir, s'abattit soudain. Le roux se refusant à engager la conversation comme l'aurai__ent__ souhait__é__ les convenances sociales, Gregory se racla la gorge avant de lancer d'une voix rauque :_

_« Eh donc, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_Mycroft détourna gracieusement le regard de ses ongles qu'il étudiait avec attention pour le planter sur son vis__-__à__-__vis, manquant de le faire reculer sur son siège tant ses prunelles dépourvues de vie étaient difficile__s__ à soutenir._

_« Vous étiez relativement proche de mon frère. En outre, vous avez pour lui, une certaine affection. »_

_« Cela est vrai. » Approuva Lestrade devant la pause marquée par son interlocuteur._

_« J'ai de plus noté que vous lui aviez rendu visite à la nouvelle de... son état. » Poursuivit Mycroft, son ton monocorde et impersonnel remplissant étrangement la pièce._

_« Hmm… c'est normal. »_

_« Non. » Cingla le gouvernement, son sourcil tiquant nerveusement._

_« Je vous demande pardon ? » _

_« Votre inquiétude n'avait rien de normal lorsque l'on sait qu'elle était dirigée vers mon frère. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous avez été sa seule visite. Il n'a aucun ami, nul ne tient à lui, il n'est aimé de personne. » Décréta l'agent gouvernement, d'une sécheresse sans pareille. _

_« Vous tenez à lui, John Watson également. Je ne suis pas le seul. » Fit remarquer l'aîné, fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation._

_Son confère se garda de répondre, reniflant dédaigneusement alors qu'il reprenait, nonobstant la tension à présent palpable :_

_« Le but de ma visite n'est autre que __de __vous demander de réitérer votre acte aussi régulièrement que faire se peut. Je veux que vous évoquiez avec lui les souvenir__s__ que vous avez en commun, peut-être y réagira-t-il. »_

_« Et vous ? Le ferez-vous ? Il est peut-être mon ami mais vous monsieur, vous êtes son frère. » Siffla Gregory, sans pouvoir s'expliquer la perte de son sang__-__froid._

_« C'est mon affaire. Je vous laisse la clé, faites__-__en ce que bon vous semble. » Clôtura l'héritier avec mépris, délaissant gracieusement son siège, son manteau trouvant place sur ses épaules crispées._

_Lestrade eut un regard courroucé pour l'homme lui faisant face, tandis qu'une clé échouait sur son bureau, son interlocuteur l'ignorant avec superbe comme il prenait la porte._

_« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir éveiller quelque chose en lui et vous le savez. » Déclara durement Gregory, figeant momentanément la silhouette élégante dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Au revoir inspecteur. »_

Et il savait avoir raison. Bon Dieu ! C'était de son petit frère dont il s'agissait ! L'inspecteur n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des frères et sœurs cependant il était certain que si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été aussi flegmatique que le gouvernement. D'autant plus que Sherlock, bien que particulier, froid et parfois (souvent) odieux, était un garçon des plus touchants car au fond, il était comme un enfant dont la croissance s'était stoppée, l'enfermant dans des palais d'imagination, de jeunesse éternelle. Gregory ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur ressentie par l'aîné Holmes, il n'y avait dans celle-ci rien de factuel après tout. Toutefois, elle existait et du fait de cette souffrance dénonçant un amour certain, Mycroft ne se devait-il pas de tenter l'impossible ?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Resserrant dans sa paume le paquet aux effluves exotiques, Mycroft s'employa à récupérer son souffle. La tête lui tournait, son cœur le lançait, il ne pourrait pas. Les yeux rendus humides par ce qu'il décida être la température, le gouvernement prit place devant la porte du logis de son petit frère, une nausée douloureuse lui tenaillant les tripes. Un an maintenant depuis que Sherlcok l'avait lâchement abandonné au nom de ce qui se rapprochait manifestement de l'amour. De l'amour pour qui ? La seule personne l'ayant jamais protégé, soutenu envers et contre tous, l'ayant chéri autant qu'il le pouvait ? Il eut un rire sinistre. Le plus bête était que dans les premiers jours, il y avait cru. Oui, il s'était cru capable de le ramener. Après tout, il y était toujours parvenu. Mais pouvait-on récupérer quelque chose qui n'existait plus ? Sherlock s'était effacé, son corps demeurait intact, son visage reflétant par moments ses expressions d'antan, celles qui le définissaient si bien tout en ne leurrant personne, son regard hagard désavouant toute rumeur de conscience, ses mouvements jadis vifs et instinctifs enlisés dans une lourde torpeur de malade en fin de vie.

Et Mycroft devait l'observer en permanence, sa chute. Elle s'étalait sans pudeur devant ses rétines vacillantes, le narguant, provoquant en lui une vague insupportable de frustration tourmentée. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui, pas à un seul instant. Si Mycroft était en mesure de se laisser submerger par une nuée de sentiments misérables et inutiles, l'indifférence dont avait fait preuve son cadet lui déchirerait le cœur. Toute son enfance durant, jusqu'à ces jours funestes, Mycroft avait cru en son frère. Sherlock était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, il était brillant, l'homme le plus brillant qu'il connaisse. Jamais il n'avait douté du contraire, un jour viendrait où son génie s'étalerait aux yeux de tous, où les rires moqueurs se tairaient enfin et où il pourrait essuyer les souvenirs infâmes des blâmes subis. Quelle déconvenue ! Ce jour, à l'instar de sa foi, de son frère, s'était éteint sous le souffle de John Watson.

Comment se pardonner ? Comment _lui _pardonner, non pas à Watson à qui on ne pouvait décemment reprocher sa folie mais bien à Sherlock ? Il avait eu le luxe de choisir et n'avait pensé qu'à lui. De quelle manière annoncer cela à leur mère, elle qui gardait en son sein une sensible préférence pour le scientifique? Inspirant bruyamment, le gouvernement se redressa mécaniquement, ajusta son costume débraillé, passa une main agitée dans ses mèches et reprit son rôle. Mentir était son choix, son luxe. Mentir à sa mère, à tout le monde en passant par lui-même.

« Je vous ai apporté vos ignobles biscuits au gingembre. » Entonna-t-il, tentant en vain de calmer le tremblement de sa voix comme il avançait à l'encontre des silhouettes fixes au centre du salon. « Bon Dieu, allez-vous cesser d'ouvrir ces maudites fenêtres ? Vous allez finir par attraper froid. »

L'héritier Holmes s'en allait fermer lesdites fenêtres lorsque sa chaussure rencontra une enveloppe. Abandonnant son but initial, il ramassa la missive, interloqué à la vue de l'écriture calligraphique indiquant le consultant comme destinataire. Un vent glacial dansait dans la pièce, les rideaux se balançaient paresseusement, John et Sherlock l'observant avec leur curiosité habituelle. Ses doigts coururent pensivement sur le papier avant qu'il n'ouvre précautionneusement le courrier :

_Monsieur Holmes,_

_J'espère que vous avez savouré ce moment de répit car me voilà revenu !_

_A tout bientôt monsieur,_

_JM_

Rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche, Mycroft fit face aux deux individus le fixant, mains liées, souffle paresseux, leurs figures pâles aux traits détendus baignées par les rayons joueurs d'un soleil taquin et faisant fi de son cœur cognant brutalement dans sa poitrine, de la détresse imbibant son être tout entier, il sourit :

« Je vais préparer le thé. »

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Ah ça ! Pour sûr, c'est bien la fin ! Quand je parlais de happy end, je voulais juste dire que notre couple préféré restait ensemble et que je ne tuais personne...pour l'instant. Haha je rigole ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouvera bientôt avec une histoire on ne peut plus légère où il y aura du fun, des jeunes, du fun (ouais doublement fun le machin) et Mike Stamford dans toute sa splendeur ! **

**Merci pour tout et à très très bientôt !**

**A.**


End file.
